


Романтичный придурок, который любил Рождество

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas, Facials, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 32,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Когда Драко, которому теперь приходится жить с Поттером в одной спальне, узнает, что Поттер ходит во сне, он готов к странным разговорам и к причудливым играм в шахматы.Но вот другие занятия Поттера становятся для него полным шоком... Как и то, что он, кажется, полон решимости втянуть в них и Драко.(Расслабьтесь. Это как легкий рождественский фильм! ...Где герой, э-э, дрочит во сне.)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 465
Collections: Drarry Translations into Russian





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Romantic Prawn Who Loved Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182756) by [bixgirl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1/pseuds/bixgirl1). 



> Переведено на драрри-фест «Санта-воришка». Бета — Terra Celtika.

— Что это за рождественские елки?

Драко приподнял голову с кровати и осмотрелся — наверняка вслед за Поттером сейчас ввалится Уизли. Но тот пришел один: уже закрыл дверь и бросил мантию на изножье своей кровати, как последний варвар. Выходит, Поттер болтал сам с собой — очень даже возможно, раз он еще в начале семестра уяснил, что отвечать ему Драко будет коротко и односложно. Так куда проще сдержаться и не взбесить его до потери пульса. Или не натворить чего-нибудь еще.

Но нет, Поттер присел на край кровати и, украдкой покосившись на Драко, скинул кроссовки — оставив валяться посреди комнаты, чтобы о них кто-нибудь споткнулся. Еле удержавшись от того, чтобы не прожечь Поттера взглядом, Драко направил палочку на его обувь — и на вонючие носки, которые полетели на пол следом, — и перенес в распахнутый шкаф. Насмешливую улыбку за свои старания он проигнорировал.

— Не хочешь мне о них рассказать? — чуть погодя спросил Поттер.

— О чем? — безучастно уточнил Драко, закрыв книгу и заложив большим пальцем, чтобы не потерять, где остановился.

— О новогодних елках?

— Что ж, — начал Драко, — в древности египетские волшебники при первых экспериментах с целительными зельями пользовались пальмовыми листьями и камышом — так и зародилась традиция украшать ими дома, чтобы отвадить смерть и восславить богов, которые принесли им свет и даровали магию. Римляне, — продолжил он после краткой паузы, понемногу увлекаясь темой, раз уж Поттер неверяще на него уставился: такую реакцию выносить куда легче, чем идиотское дружелюбие, с которым тот отнесся к Драко в начале семестра, — украшали свои дома и храмы вечнозелеными ветвями с целью отметить зимнее солнцестояние и праздник Сатурналии в честь Сатурна, который, как они верили, благословил их магией Земли и даровал власть над сельским хозяйством и его развитием. Но друиды...

— Малфой! — Поттер раздраженно встряхнул головой. Драко постарался не выглядеть слишком уж довольным. — Я об этих. — Он выразительно поглядел на две маленькие рождественские елки, которые теперь стояли в разных углах комнаты.

— Ель обыкновенная, — ровно ответил Драко.

— И?

— И они очень полезны для дикой природы, особенно для оленей, рябчиков и вальдшнепов. Из их иголок даже можно делать игрушки для крапов. Хотя елки зачарованы оставаться маленькими, обычно они растут до...

— Малфой! — с яростью рявкнул Поттер. Одно удовольствие слушать.

— Что? — Драко с невинным видом моргнул.

— Что в нашей комнате делают две елки? — процедил Поттер сквозь зубы. — Еще ведь даже не ноябрь.

— Это и моя комната, — сухо заметил Драко, снова открывая книгу.

— Ты занял мою сторону, — возразил Поттер уже снова спокойным голосом.

Драко фыркнул.

— Так избавься от нее, если хочешь. Видит Мерлин, уж мое разрешение тебе незачем. — На елку в другом конце комнаты он решительно не смотрел: не хотел видеть, как Поттер заставит ее исчезнуть. Она выглядела до странного уязвимой, поскольку не так окрепла, как обычные деревья. В любом случае вытащить ее из сундука было сущей прихотью — знай Драко, что Поттер решит это обсудить, не стал бы и заморачиваться.

— Она выглядит... одиноко, — после короткой паузы сказал Поттер.

— Это же дерево. — Драко почувствовал, как краснеет. Он не отрывал взгляда от страницы, но вдруг перестал осознавать прочитанное. Не услышав свиста рассекаемого воздуха, с которым исчезают крупные предметы, Драко поднял голову и обнаружил, что Поттер с любопытством на него пялился. — Что такое?

Поттер еще раз с сомнением покосился на елку в своем углу и вновь повернулся к Драко.

— Я, э-э... хотел поговорить с тобой.

— Давай не будем перечеркивать наши впечатляющие достижения этого года, а? — пробормотал Драко. Поттер не ответил, а вытаращился на свои колени, нервно вытирая руки о бедра, и... вот дерьмо. Должно быть, это та самая речь на тему «как смириться с тем, что произошло», с которой Грейнджер уже два раза к нему приставала. Драко призадумался, не сочинить ли поверхностное извинение, чтобы поскорее со всем покончить, но он и в первый раз с трудом подобрал слова — и то лишь потому, что извинился в письме до начала семестра. — Я ведь уже извинился за... за... — каким-то высокопарным тоном произнес он.

Вскинувшись, Поттер провел ладонью по волосам. На лице у него отразилось удивление.

— Нет, я просто...

Расслабившись, Драко отложил в сторону книгу.

— Тогда незачем и начинать. — Он сглотнул, переведя взгляд на нижнюю губу Поттера, которую тот прикусил. — Все нормально.

— Но я...

— Решил поболтать? Со мной? — Хмыкнув, Драко встал. Он понятия не имел, за что Поттера на этот раз мучила совесть: может, тот чувствовал себя виноватым из-за того, что в Драко кинули проклятьем на обратном пути из кабинета Трансфигурации. Лишь бы не пришлось возвращаться ни к каким... воспоминаниям. Аккуратно натянув ботинки, Драко взмахом палочки завязал шнурки и направился к двери. Поттер же открывал и закрывал рот, лицо у него странно порозовело. — Я закончу заниматься в библиотеке, — добавил Драко, сняв мантию с крючка возле двери. — Дам тебе немного времени подавить этот порыв.

— У меня проблемы со сном, — выпалил Поттер. Драко ошарашенно замер, уже положив пальцы на дверную ручку.

— Что?

— Такое дело... У меня бывают... — Поттер вздохнул. — Проблемы со сном. Иногда. И мне кажется, скоро они опять начнутся, так что тебе стоит знать.

— О. — Драко вытаращился на него, но Поттер — отважный гриффиндорец, герой всего магического мира — старательно отводил взгляд. Почему-то стало так же неловко, как и в первый раз, когда они увидели друг друга в пижамах, хотя Драко в жизни бы не признался, что глазел тогда на Поттера. — Мне поставить заглушающие чары? — наконец спросил он, словно и так не ставил их каждую ночь, чтобы заглушить свои крики от кошмаров.

— Нет. Просто подумал, что тебе стоит знать, — пробубнил Поттер. — Так, на всякий случай.

«На какой еще случай?» — так и тянуло спросить Драко, но на лице Поттера появилось упрямое выражение, которого Драко не видел с начала семестра, но за последние пару лет оно стало пугающе знакомым.

— Ладно, — отозвался Драко и сбежал.

***

— Так Гарри с тобой поговорил?

Драко поднял голову от книги — опять, черт побери, а ведь утром надо сдать эссе на тринадцать дюймов по магической теории — и демонстративно вздохнул, поморщившись от кошмарного цвета волос Уизли.

— Вы двое теперь по очереди ко мне пристаете? — с раздражением спросил он. Уизли на миг нахмурился, затем сел напротив. Драко нахмурился в ответ. — Я пришел в библиотеку позаниматься.

— Он с тобой поговорил?

— Зачем ему это? Мы же только привыкли друг друга игнорировать, — заявил Драко, не слушая внутренний голос, который нашептывал, что это лишь по его чертовой вине.

— О сне, — пробормотал себе под нос Уизли, с яростью на него глядя.

— Тебе надо либо потренироваться в невербальных проклятиях, либо есть больше клетчатки, Уизел, — протянул Драко, не давая себя запугать. По крайней мере, не сильно. — Что-то явно пошло не так, а судя по выражению твоего лица, тебе не очень-то комфортно.

— Малфой, — прорычал Уизли. Его голос прозвучал предупреждающе, и Драко перестал ухмыляться.

— Да, он говорил, у него проблемы со сном, — огрызнулся Драко. Ему уже стало не по себе — в первую очередь из-за того, что Уизли продолжал вежливо с ним разговаривать. С его удачей сейчас еще Грейнджер подойдет. — Проваливай.

Уизли нервно огляделся, быстро облизнув губы.

— Переживаешь за свою репутацию? — Драко вздернул бровь, но Уизли только фыркнул, снова к нему повернувшись.

— Мне плевать, если люди увидят, как я с тобой говорю...

— Вот этим мы и отличаемся.

— ...и я бы не стал, не будь это важно.

Не позволяя себя заинтриговать, Драко скучающе махнул рукой.

— Ну так что?

— У Гарри проблемы со сном.

— Он мне говорил. Ему снятся кошмары.

Уизли застыл, сдвинув брови.

— Он говорил тебе, что видит кошмары?

— Да... — Драко осекся и призадумался. Смутившись, медленно покачал головой. — А что с ним тогда? Мочится в постель? — О, пожалуйста, хоть бы оказалось, что он мочится в постель!

Уизли закатил глаза.

— Слушай, думаешь, я хочу тут с тобой болтать? Но Гермиона уверена, что Гарри слишком упрям, да и мне как-то не хочется, чтобы прогремел взрыв на ползамка, потому что ты не в курсе.

Упрямое отсутствие у Драко интереса сменилось тревогой. Он снова нетерпеливо махнул рукой — мол, давай уже.

— Он ходит во сне.

— Вовсе нет, — машинально возразил Драко. Уизли странно на него посмотрел, и уши Драко обдало жаром. Это же нормально, черт подери, прислушиваться к чужому дыханию, когда просыпаешься посреди ночи. По крайней мере, Драко так казалось... Звучало совсем нормально. — В смысле, я бы заметил. Он бы меня разбудил.

— Он пил зелья, — объяснил Уизли, — с тех пор как...

Драко уставился на него.

— Ладно уж. — Уизли еще раз исподтишка огляделся, наклонился и понизил голос. — Ничего страшного в этом нет, ясно? Все в полном порядке. Только... во сне его магия становится малость нестабильной. Так что если ты с таким столкнешься, будить его нельзя.

— Шутишь? — Ничего он не вскрикнул, Драко в этом почти уверен. — Почему же Макгонагалл меня не предупредила, когда нас так по-дурацки расселили?

— Она не знает. Почти никто не знает. — Губы Уизли сжались в тонкую линию. — И никто не узнает, — выразительно добавил он. — Может, ничего и не случится: за последние несколько месяцев все как-то подуспокоилось. И это хорошо, потому что у него уже формируется привыкание к зельям. Но... вероятность есть.

— Как они действуют? Зелья? — спросил Драко, перестав делать вид, будто ему все равно. Явно не в том случае, если Поттер захочет убить его во сне. Мать твою, он ведь только перестал спать с палочкой в обнимку! — Блокируют его магию? Обездвиживают во сне?

Уизли почесал подбородок, задумчиво таращась на Драко. Затем потянул себя за ухо и наконец ответил:

— Ничего такого. Они просто... помогают ему спать.

— Но он же опасен? В смысле, конечно, он опасен, но...

— Он не опасен. Просто... не буди его, если это случится.

— И что мне делать, дать ему взорвать замок?

Явно выйдя из себя, Уизли замахал руками.

— Он и не взорвет. Вот поэтому его не надо будить. Просто соглашайся с тем, что он говорит, и все будет хорошо. Я жил с ним все лето, иногда бывало странно, но...

Драко понемногу опустил плечи, затем снова вскинулся.

— Насколько странно? — с подозрением уточнил он.

— Ну... во сне ему очень нравится играть в шахматы. Он даже придумал для них свои правила, — пробормотал Уизли с таким видом, будто каждое слово его вынуждал произносить Веритасерум. — Скорее всего, он захочет немного поговорить. Или будет слоняться и тренироваться в беспалочковой магии.

— Он тренируется в беспалочковой магии во сне? — зашипел Драко.

— Тише! Клянусь, Малфой, если об этом узнают... — Уизли угрожающе притих, а Драко... Да блядь, он ведь так и знал. Не мог же он за весь год отделаться только парочкой жалящих заклинаний.

Он окинул Уизли хмурым взглядом.

— Я никому не скажу.

Само собой, это еще не значит, что в следующий раз он не оставит кроссовки Поттера валяться посреди комнаты. Пожалуй, вид Поттера, который во сне шлепнется мордой на пол, будет стоить всех трудностей из-за совместного проживания с ним.

— Даже не вздумай. — Уизли немного помолчал. — И если с ним что-нибудь случится из-за того, что ты повел себя как мудак, об этом я тоже узнаю.

Да чтоб его.

Драко встал, сытый этим разговором по горло, и, к его удивлению, Уизли тоже поднялся на ноги. Теперь он стал где-то на дюйм выше Драко, как тот уже в который раз с возмущением отметил. Ну еще бы Уизли не раздражал его всем, чем только сможет.

— Что, и в уборную за мной последуешь? — спросил он, скорчив рожу. — Это скорее в духе Поттера, не находишь?

— Боже, в жизни не пойму, как Гарри это выносит. — Еще мгновение Уизли таращился на него, потом мотнул головой. — Запомни, что я сказал, Малфой. Вряд ли ты захочешь выяснить, что с тобой случится, если...

— Избавь меня от подробностей. — Драко выставил перед собой ладонь. Уизли коротко кивнул и потопал прочь — наверное, на поиски Грейнджер, чтобы уныло с ней пообжиматься, как все разнополые парочки. По правде говоря, в уборную Драко не требовалось, так что он снова опустился на стул и занялся домашним заданием — на что и потратил остаток вечера, подробно сравнив заклинания с зельями и в итоге оставшись довольным своим эссе. Собрав вещи, он направился обратно в спальню, чувствуя, как в животе все сжимается от напряжения.

Поттер, который ходит во сне. Который захочет с ним поговорить или сыграть в шахматы. Драко даже не знал, смеяться от этой мысли или бежать за сочувствием к Миртл. Кажется, ему предстоит испытать то, о чем он мечтал семь лет назад. Но он заверил себя, что все будет хорошо. После войны Драко неплохо научился придерживать язык. Если уж придется, он просто выслушает болтовню Поттера, время от времени кивая.

Вернувшись в их комнату, он осторожно открыл дверь — и замер, глядя прямо перед собой.

Рождественская елка, которую он — так глупо и с несвойственной ему импульсивностью — поставил у кровати Поттера, оказалась украшена. Не ягодами падуба или зачарованными свечами, не лентами или украшениями, которые от прикосновения мерцали или покрывались снегом, а... странными, блестящими серебряными нитями, красно-золотыми шарами, и... разноцветными переливающимися гирляндами. Смотрелось до ужаса пестро, но празднично и ярко, и почему-то именно такой Драко представлял себе наряженную Поттером елку — пусть даже не знал, что елки можно так наряжать.

Он глубоко вздохнул, какое-то время не в силах даже отвести взгляд, и почти решился заставить все это великолепие исчезнуть: полная безвкусица, да еще и будет отвлекать до конца семестра. Но Поттер уже спал, неплотно задернув полог, и как бы Драко ни нравилось выводить его из себя, избавляться от елки, которую он украсил, было бы совсем уж грубо.

Драко покосился на него сквозь щель в пологе — Поттер крепко спал, обхватив подушку, из-под одеяла выглядывало только его плечо. Возможно, он так пытался согреться, хотя комнаты восьмикурсников были куда теплее слизеринских подеземелий. Быстро переодевшись, Драко проскользнул в кровать, сжимая в ладони палочку: так он и поверил Уизли на слово, что Поттер не зарежет его во сне.

Он долго не мог заснуть, пока не задремал, подскакивая от малейшего шума, но Поттер не вставал — ни чтобы поиграть в шахматы, ни чтобы поговорить, ни убить его. Ни той ночью, ни несколько ночей спустя.

Но однажды это все же произошло.

***

— Эй, Драко.

— М-м-м, что... — Драко моргнул, силясь сфокусировать зрение и возвращаясь в реальность после сна о полете — он в квиддичной форме, толпа на трибунах ревет, — одного из немногих, после которого не проснулся бы в холодном поту. Услышав шорох, он тут же зашарил под подушкой в поисках палочки.

— Привет.

— Поттер? — Драко сел на кровати, потирая свободной рукой глаза, и вгляделся в темноту комнаты, освещенной лишь слабым мерцанием от елки в углу. «Световые гирлянды», — как-то пояснил Поттер, заметив, что Драко их рассматривает, будто бы тот спрашивал. Поттер чем-то заменил магловское электричество, чтобы гирлянды сверкали, и Драко все хотел узнать, где же там светлячки, но решил, что нет смысла лишний раз поддерживать разговор.

— Привет, — еще раз сказал Поттер. Он смотрел на Драко, с любопытством склонив голову набок, и Драко окончательно проснулся. В голове понемногу прояснялось, и он принялся рассматривать Поттера в ответ. 

— Привет, — осторожно ответил Драко, и Поттер весело улыбнулся. Руки у него висели по бокам, он стоял у кровати Драко в одной только фланелевой пижаме и выглядел абсолютно расслабленным, даже счастливым, но в то же время... что-то было не так.

— Что делаешь?

Драко не удержался — из его горла вырвался короткий удивленный смешок — и присмотрелся к Поттеру поближе.

— Рожаю, а ты?

— Ого! А я думал, Рон просто шутит. Я даже не знал, что ты беременный, — протянул Поттер, и Драко фыркнул.

— У меня это в генах: мужчины семьи Малфой легко переносят беременность. Возвращайся в кровать — скоро здесь станет шумно и грязно. — Он едва не ахнул, когда Поттер быстро забрался на его кровать — вернее, на него самого — и уселся там.

— Я могу помочь!

Драко напрягся всем телом. Поттер скрестил ноги, и его пальцы задели бедро Драко через одеяло.

— Н-нет, спасибо.

— Ладно, — запросто согласился Поттер. Драко мигом понял тревогу и угрозы Уизли: действительно, такой Поттер совсем... беспечный.

Это явно не то, что общественности — и особенно врагам Поттера — стоит знать о спасителе волшебного мира.

Драко сглотнул, желудок у него сжался.

— Поттер, — аккуратно начал он, — может, тебе удобнее будет вернуться в кровать? Холодно же.

— Немного, да, — признал Поттер. Затем, к ужасу Драко, добавил: — Спасибо.

И залез под одеяло.

Распахнув рот, Драко крепче вцепился в палочку — пока не испугался, что тонкое древко сейчас треснет.

— Я имел в виду твою кровать, — возмутился он, стараясь вернуть хоть какой-то контроль над ситуацией, хотя сердце уже собиралось выпрыгнуть из груди.

— Это и есть моя кровать, — заявил Поттер. Он быстро заморгал, явно растерявшись из-за тупости Драко, а тот принялся наблюдать, как трепещут его ресницы — темные, на удивление длинные, — раз их не скрывали очки. Теперь он выглядел почти что кротким, если Поттера вообще можно таким назвать. Драко вгляделся ему в глаза: решил проверить, не вздумали ли Поттер с Уизли над ним подшутить, однако лишь увидел, что взгляд Поттера непривычно расфокусирован. Глаза — даже в тусклом свете световых гирлянд такие же зеленые, как всегда, — были устремлены на лицо Драко, но будто бы глядели вдаль, а каждые несколько секунд слабо подрагивали. «Фаза быстрого сна», — резко втянув воздух, понял Драко.

— Точно, — немного погодя сказал он. — Тогда мне подвинуться?

— Мне нравятся твои волосы, — сообщил Поттер. — Хочешь сыграть в шахматы?

— Я... чего? — Драко непроизвольно пригладил волосы, все еще переваривая эти слова, а Поттер вдруг вскинул руку, заставив свой сундук распахнуться. Оттуда вылетела деревянная коробка, и он легко ее поймал.

— Шахматы. Это такая игра с конями, королевами и пышками.

— Пешками, — поправил Драко, слегка удивившись тому, как Поттер бездумно применяет беспалочковую магию. И ничуть не впечатлившись.

— Ладно. — Поттер отодвинулся подальше, освободив место, и быстро поставил между ними шахматную доску. Затем он начал объяснять тонкости игры, то есть описал, как ходят фигуры, и сочинил о каждой целую историю: королевы самые умные, поэтому слоны в них влюблены, пешки всегда жертвуют собой ради тех, кого любят, а кони живут в крошечных замках — свой замок есть у каждого, потому что важно иметь дом. Когда Драко спросил о королях, Поттер уставился на него, как на ненормального.

— Они женаты.

— О.

Еще несколько минут Драко слушал поразительно подробный рассказ Поттера, размышляя о своем. Закончив, Поттер спокойно сложил доску, не сдвинув при этом ни одной фигуры — повезло, что шахматы магловские, иначе бы те завозмущались, что их разбудили и даже не дали сыграть, — и отлевитировал обратно в сундук, захлопнув крышку.

— Это вся игра? И кто выиграл?

— Я уже научился играть лучше Рона, — самодовольно объявил Поттер, и Драко дернул уголком рта.

— Смею сказать, ты во многом лучше, э-э, Рона.

— Ну, он неплохо летает, но я вроде лучше.

— И это все? Больше ты ничем не выделяешься? — с любопытством спросил Драко. Не мог же Поттер верить, будто...

— Кажется, у меня член больше, — задумчиво произнес тот. — Когда мы оба их измеряли, я не смотрел, а он назвал какую-то совсем уж невероятную цифру.

Слова доходили до Драко медленно: мозгу явно требовалось время их посмаковать.

— Т-ты измерял.

— Ну еще бы. А ты ни разу не измерял?

Так Драко в этом и сознался — и неважно, спал Поттер или нет.

— Нет, конечно же, — с огромным достоинством ответил он.

— Еще я умею готовить, но Рону лучше дается выпечка, так как мне ничего выпекать не разрешали, — бодро продолжил Поттер.

— И... это твои единственные преимущества, — уточнил Драко. — Готовка, полеты, — он слегка кашлянул, — шахматы и гигантский член.

— Не такой уж и гигантский. Может, чуть больше среднего размера, — поправил Поттер. Взгляд Драко против воли скользнул вниз, но тут же взметнулся к затуманенным глазам Поттера. — Еще у меня хорошо со всякой защитой.

— И правда, — сухо согласился Драко. Так, лоб. Лоб Поттера — вот на что безопасно смотреть. Не считая шрама, который... куда круче, чем Драко готов был признать, раз уж теперь на него удалось поглазеть в открытую, а обычно непослушные волосы Поттера ничего не закрывали.

Драко сощурился, но Поттер так и сидел, словно выжидая, и он ведь... ничего потом не вспомнит, так что Драко выпалил:

— Можно его потрогать?

— Мой член? Ко...

— Нет! — вскрикнул Драко, на миг ощутив какую-то странную слабость. Кажется, Поттер даже не осознавал, куда он смотрел. — Твой шрам.

— А, да, это тоже можно.

Хотя Драко не сомневался, что худшей идеей в его жизни было принять Темную метку, внутренности словно завязались в узел. «Даже не думай об этом», — приказал он себе, но все же вытянул руку, проследив двумя пальцами зигзагообразный шрам Поттера. Тот прошептал что-то одобрительное, и Драко часто, резко задышал, изучая очертания и поверхность — слегка неровную, но почти не выпуклую — шрама, на который заглядывался годами.

— Так приятно, — тихим и чуть срывающимся голосом выдохнул Поттер. — Обычно я никому не разрешаю его трогать.

Виновато отдернув руку, Драко откашлялся.

— Что ж, спасибо, — неловко сказал он. Кончики пальцев все еще покалывало от прикосновения.

— Да конечно. Можно мне потрогать твою Метку?

Драко почувствовал, как краска отливает от лица. Вместо речи вышел потрясенный шепот:

— Что?

— Твою Темную метку, — просто сказал Поттер, будто не разрезал Драко своим вопросом на части. Но кончиками пальцев тот будто до сих пор ощущал контур шрама-молнии, так что молча кивнул — пусть все будет по-честному — и протянул левую руку. Поттер взял ее в свою, слегка сжав под запястьем, и засучил Драко рукав до локтя. Он осторожно обвел темные линии, тревожно наморщив лоб.

— Ты все еще считаешь маглов...

— Нет! — чересчур громко ответил Драко. Его рука под ладонью Поттера дернулась, сердце забилось сильнее. Невозможно было объяснить все так, чтобы кто-то вроде Поттера понял, но... — Нет. Я... за прошлый год я увидел слишком много всего. И за год до этого.

— Много чего? — почти без интереса спросил Поттер, гладя пальцами кожу Драко на внутренней стороне предплечья.

Драко облизал губы. Голос у него стал хриплым.

— Много всего. Как люди умирают. Мне никто не говорил, что они умрут, — озвучил он то же самое, что и твердил себе вот уже два года. Но вслух слова прозвучали иначе — совсем как ложь, — так что Драко еще выпалил: — В смысле, я знал, наверное. Знал, что некоторые умрут.

— Ну конечно, знал. — Поттер по-прежнему его гладил.

— Да. Я только не знал, что... что это будут... — Драко постарался подобрать нужные слова, чтобы хоть немного себя оправдать, но вышло так ужасно, что его аж затошнило от своей честности. — Что это будут те, кто с нами сражался. Те, кому плевать, как все в мире должно быть. Что остальных объявят изгоями, отберут их магию, что это будут дети и случайные маглы, и... и...

— Многие, кого я любил, погибли в битве со сторонниками Волдеморта, — произнес Поттер все тем же отстраненным тоном. Касался он Драко все так же мягко.

Драко вздрогнул, но все же запретил себе отодвигаться — какой в этом смысл? К тому же... это оказалось совсем не больно — не сравнить с мыслями, которые вертелись в голове. Прикосновения Поттера даже чем-то успокаивали. Его большой палец очерчивал контур змеи.

— Я знаю. Мне так жаль, — прошептал Драко, ощутив, как горло свело от чувства вины. Конечно же, этого не хватит — не хватит, чтобы возместить все жизни, которые равнодушно унесли зелеными вспышками, оскверненные тела, которые стали змеиным кормом. Не хватит, чтобы скрыть свою же трусость: как Драко выяснил, она пахла медью, а звучала как безумный смех его тетки и крики Гермионы Грейнджер. Не хватит, чтобы стереть образы Фреда Уизли, Ремуса Люпина, Колина Криви и многих других, кого Драко мог бы перечислить по именам даже во сне, а порой так и делал. Но, как пришлось с болью признать, сказать здесь больше нечего, разве что: — Если бы я мог, я бы все вернул назад. Я бы все сделал иначе.

Поттер вскинул голову, уставившись куда-то Драко в лоб. Глаза у него подрагивали, зрачки расширились из-за темноты. И он произнес:

— Я знаю, что ты бы все сделал иначе.

Так вот просто, словно разрубил Драко на две части. Своими словами Поттер буквально разделил его на прежнего Драко и нынешнего, и это сразу показалось правдой.

Немного помедлив, Поттер отпустил его руку, и Драко сразу же расправил рукав. Еще пара секунд — а может, и дольше — ему понадобились, чтобы взять себя в руки и вернуть бесстрастное выражение лица. Едва справившись, он настороженно посмотрел на Поттера, мечтая, чтобы все это закончилось.

Поттер улыбнулся.

— Спасибо. Чем ты собираешься заняться?

— Чтобы все исправить? — спросил Драко, проглотив ком в горле. И что теперь ответить? Что он старался, хотя и по мелочи? Да разве это вообще имело значение?

— Да нет же. Чем ты в принципе собираешься заняться?

Вконец растерявшись, Драко призадумался.

— Завтра?

— По жизни, — терпеливо пояснил Поттер.

— О. — С облегчением прислонив подушку к изголовью кровати, Драко откинулся на нее, гадая, с чего Поттера это заинтересовало. Впрочем, один из женатых королей в его рассказе о шахматах сперва был пешкой, которая умерла в лесу, а другой — Драко поморщился, стоило только вспомнить — сделал неправильный выбор («даже странно, что он стал королем»), так что, наверное, глупо искать в лепете Поттера смысл. — Пожалуй, мне нравится ликвидация заклятий, — наконец ответил он, сам поразившись своей честности. Хотя Поттер все равно потом ничего не вспомнит. — А тебе?

Оставалось только надеяться.

— Я должен стать аврором, — ответил Поттер, что Драко особо не удивило. Он уже готов был закатить глаза, но замер.

— Ты должен?

— Ага. — Поттер чуть иронично улыбнулся. Выглядело странно — само лицо у него оставалось неподвижным. — Я ведь убил Волдеморта. Все этого ожидают. 

— Я... — Драко снова облизал губы, почувствовав себя не в своей тарелке: выходил совсем уже разговор по душам. — А чем ты сам хотел бы заняться? Профессионально играть в квиддич?

— Нет, я и так слишком знаменит, — прямо заявил Поттер. — Ликвидация заклятий звучит очень даже неплохо. Можно много путешествовать и все такое...

— Да, именно, — растерянно отозвался Драко. В этом одна из главных причин, почему его привлекла такая профессия, а еще то, что он любил загадки.

— Но оценки по Нумерологии у меня не на высоте, да и в любом случае мне, думаю, какое-то время лучше избегать проклятий, — протянул Поттер, коснувшись своего шрама. Драко поморщился. — Пожалуй, я хотел бы стать журналистом.

— Что? — Драко ошарашенно заморгал.

— Мне нравится писать. — Поттер чуть повысил голос: наверное, во сне это даже можно было принять за энтузиазм. — И, по-моему, многим людям слишком многое сходит с рук.

— Ты хочешь работать в «Пророке»? — в шоке уточнил Драко. Осознав, что у него аж челюсть отвисла, он резко захлопнул рот.

Поттер усмехнулся, лениво почесавшись под пупком. Драко старался не смотреть ни на темные волосы там, ни на то, как они исчезали под изношенными штанами, ни на то, как напрягался загорелый живот Поттера, ни на...

— Нет, — ответил Поттер, и Драко вскинул голову, вновь осознав, что краснеет. — Может, я бы открыл свою газету или еще что-нибудь в таком духе. Или работал бы в «Придире».

— Да ты хоть что-нибудь в жизни написал? — насмешливо спросил Драко, придя в себя.

— Да, я писал все лето. — Поттер взмахнул рукой, и к нему подлетела большая книга в кожаном переплете. Он передал ее Драко, и тот, открыв ее, уставился на неразборчивые каракули Поттера, а затем снова на его лицо. — Еще я умею просчитывать людей. Пару лет назад мне неплохо удавалось за тобой следить.

Вдруг ощутив холодок, Драко вернул книгу Поттеру.

— Тебе не стоит показывать это всем подряд, — тихо сказал он.

— Я не против. Это всего лишь дневник, — отмахнулся Поттер. — Там есть несколько идей для статей. В Министерстве до сих пор столько коррупции. Нужно время, чтобы ее искоренить.

— Я не могу это читать, — заспорил Драко. В горле у него пересохло.

— Я хороший писатель. — Поттер нахмурился.

Драко занервничал. Это насколько же спящий человек должен обидеться, чтобы начать хмуриться?

— Я знаю, — согласился он. — Я все прочитал. И правда отлично.

— Спасибо! — Поттер отлевитировал книгу обратно, и она с глухим стуком упала на стол. — Я устал.

— И я, — с облегчением произнес Драко.

— Ты дрочишь перед сном?

Облегчение мигом испарилось, Драко почувствовал себя на грани сердечного приступа. Голос у него прозвучал надтреснуто:

— Чего?

— Дрочишь. Мне нравится дрочить перед сном. — Рука на животе Поттера опустилась ниже, и нет, этого не могло быть. Возможно, Драко и заслужил наказание — а он и так настрадался, открыв душу, — но уж точно не такое.

— Э-э...

— Давай же, — предложил Поттер, кивнув с таким видом, словно уговаривал Драко доесть ужин.

— Нет, спасибо. — Драко в панике накрыл ладонью дернувшийся член. Рука Поттера скользнула под пояс пижамных штанов.

И начала двигаться.

— Нет, нет, нет, здесь этого делать нельзя, — залепетал Драко, путаясь в словах. — Тебе надо вернуться в свою кровать!

— Это и есть моя кровать, — повторил Поттер, и Драко решил, что заснул он сам. Или попал в ад, потому что голос у Поттера срывался, а рука двигалась. На его предплечье обозначились мышцы, а если приглядеться, Драко даже мог бы увидеть очертания...

— Я тебя разбужу! — пригрозил он, как надеялся, убедительно. Нашарив палочку, Драко принялся угрожающе ею размахивать. Судя по виду Поттера, его это слегка развеселило, но и несколько сбило с толку.

— Просто подрочи со мной, м-м-м, Драко, — выдохнул он.

— Я чистокровный, — заявил Драко, потом неуверенно моргнул. Поттер моргнул в ответ, явно тоже не понимая, к чему это Драко клонит.

— А я полукровка. — Рука Поттера продолжала плавно двигаться, оттягивая резинку штанов.

— Я, а я... мы не привыкли торопить события, — в отчаянии соврал Драко. Кулак Поттера теперь обхватывал член не беззвучно, а с тихими влажными шлепками, и Драко захотелось отсечь себе чарами уши. Он сам, черт возьми, не представлял, что именно нес — какую-то чушь, которую городил портрет его прадеда, — но Поттера, кажется, такое оправдание устроило.

— Тогда можешь смотреть. — Поттер коротко застонал. И Драко хотел бы — блядь, как же он хотел бы, но...

Он снова опустил взгляд на руку Поттера, которая то поднималась, то падала. Сквозь тонкий материал пижамы отчетливо проступала головка его члена. На красной ткани уже виднелось влажное пятнышко смазки, и Драко задумался, не направить ли палочку на себя самого — скажем, применить Ступефай, пока все это не закончится. Он сильнее сжал член, который лишь еще больше напрягся в штанах, и еле слышно заскулил от того... как это было приятно.

— Я пойду спать, — хриплым голосом сообщил он. Будить Поттера ведь нельзя. Замок взорвется. Или что-то вроде того.

Поттер вновь застонал и с придыханием, довольно ответил:

— Ладно. Спокойной ночи.

В последний раз с содроганием бросив взгляд вниз, Драко глубже зарылся в одеяло и отвернулся. Ладонь с паха он решительно убрал, и член тоскливо запульсировал, когда в тишине спальни шлепки от мастурбации Поттера стали еще громче. Драко закрыл уши подушкой. В голове промелькнула вероломная мысль: Поттер никогда не узнает. Какое-то время Драко еще размышлял, но шорох и скрип кровати за спиной подтолкнули его к краю безумия. Поттер ведь не узнает. И не то чтобы Драко... сам все это затеял. А значит, Поттер сам будет виноват, черт побери, если Драко развернется обратно и приспустит штаны. Он знал, много ему не понадобится: из щели на головке уже выступила смазка, член натягивал пижаму. Черт, да Драко, наверное, мог бы перевернуться на живот и кончить, всего раз или два потеревшись о матрас.

И Драко не привык цепляться за мораль, когда рядом находилось что-то, чего он хотел.

Не то чтобы он хотел Поттера.

Но все же...

Он так и продолжал сам с собой спорить, пока даже сквозь подушку не услышал резкий хриплый вскрик. Матрас несколько раз дернулся, и Драко заскулил, зажмурившись от мучительной жажды тела и от силы искушения.

Повисла тишина — звенела в ушах несколько бесконечных минут, а может, лет, а может... целую жизнь. Наконец Драко осторожно отпустил подушку и осмотрелся. Поттер сидел на коленях, отрешенно глядя на свою наряженную елку. Влажное пятно увеличилось, его штаны в этом месте стали бордовыми. Драко сглотнул. В горле першило, член буквально молил о разрядке.

— Поттер?

Тот вздрогнул. Зевнув, он взмахнул рукой над пахом, убирая мокрое пятно («Сперма Поттера, — шепнул Драко внутренний голос, а член снова предостерегающе дернулся. — Поттер только что кончил. В моей кровати»), и уставился Драко в глаза.

— Спокойной ночи, Драко.

— Э-э, спокойной ночи, — пугающе слабым голосом отозвался Драко.

Поттер с пресыщенным видом поднялся с кровати Драко. Миг еще постоял, затем направился к двери, но вскоре растерянно замер, осматривая комнату. Похоже, свою кровать он все же заметил, так как пробормотал: «О, вот она где», подошел к ней и растянулся на матрасе. Глаза Поттера почти сразу закрылись, дыхание выровнялось, рот приоткрылся, а ресницы легко затрепетали, словно темный веер. Выглядел Поттер спокойным и расслабленным, завораживающее пламя в нем угасло, и теперь ничего не отвлекало от его... «красоты», — с тоской закончил мысль Драко.

Он тут же затолкал это слово на дальние задворки сознания, сам толком не понимая, как снова позволил ему оттуда вырваться.

Какое-то время Драко так и смотрел на Поттера, вновь нерешительно опустив руку на член — на ощупь по-прежнему тяжелый и напряженный. Не сводя взгляда с того, как поднималась и опадала грудь Поттера, он забрался пальцами под пижаму и крепко обхватил член, оттянув крайнюю плоть и ощутив там капельку смазки. Пижама Поттера обтягивала его обмякший у бедра член, и Драко медленно погладил себя, стараясь дышать тихо и ровно, даже когда его накрыл оргазм — резкий и мгновенный. Яйца у него поджались, и Драко задвигал рукой быстрее, застонав так бесшумно, как только мог. Горячий толстый член дернулся в ладони, запульсировав и выплеснув первую порцию спермы, и Драко еще больше ускорил движения, лаская себя с тем же остервенением, что и Поттер. Обхватив член кулаком, он при каждом толчке обводил большим пальцем головку, почти беззвучно сотрясаясь от оргазма. Отчасти Драко было стыдно, но в то же время он в жизни так сильно не заводился.

Когда все закончилось, Драко достал палочку и быстро применил к себе очищающее, а потом, запоздало сообразив, накрыл Поттера смятым одеялом и задернул полог. Тело у него все еще подрагивало от отголосков изумительного оргазма, но Драко заставил себя откинуться, закрыть глаза и сосредоточиться лишь на своем дыхании. Постепенно его сердцебиение замедлилось, и Драко вспомнились слова Уизли: Поттеру нравится играть в шахматы и разговаривать. Наверняка Уизли сообщил бы, если бы Поттер при нем дрочил.

Выходит, для Поттера это не в порядке вещей, беспокоиться не о чем. Да и в любом случае Драко не сделал ничего плохого. Он и раньше дрочил на... мысли о... людях. Правда, не наблюдая за ними после того, как они подрочили у него в кровати, но подумаешь.

Он сможет с этим справиться. В конце концов, он же слизеринец.

***

Две недели спустя Драко почти потерял гребаный рассудок.

Поттер продолжал не только ходить во сне, но и дрочить во сне, еще и начал при этом... касаться свободной рукой Драко. Просто легко скользил ладонью по его поясу и ребрам, а Драко лежал в оцепенении, не в силах шевельнуться или ответить до тех пор, пока Поттер не съебывал на свою кровать и не засыпал, прекратив на время эту пытку.

До следующей ночи.

Но хуже всего — если такое вообще было возможно — то, что по утрам Поттер стал с ним разговаривать. Словно близость, которая завязывалась между ними за тот час болтовни перед тем, как Поттер принимался себя трогать, отпечатывалась у него в подсознании. Первым утром он лишь на миг нахмурился, затем последовало непринужденное:

— Доброе утро, Малфой. Пойдешь сегодня на квиддичный матч?

Не решаясь взглянуть на него напрямую, Драко покачал головой.

— С какой стати мне туда идти? — спросил он так надменно, как только мог.

— Чтобы развлечься? — Судя по голосу, Поттер едва сдерживал смех.

— Развлекаюсь я, когда играю сам, а не смотрю на чужую игру, — соврал Драко. Лицо у него уже пылало.

Поттер немного помолчал и вдруг предложил:

— Может, нам как-нибудь поиграть?

Несколько иронично, что прошлой ночью он уже немало с собой поиграл.

— Я занят, — буркнул Драко, мигом сбежав в уборную.

Следующим утром раздался вопрос, какие у Драко сегодня уроки, а еще через день Поттер поинтересовался, каким зельем для волос он пользовался. А каждую ночь перед этим Поттер сидел у Драко в кровати и болтал с ним. И дрочил.

Боже, как он дрочил.

Теперь же Драко сидел за партой, обхватив голову руками, пока остальные ученики собирали свои вещи после расширенного курса Нумерологии и выходили из кабинета. Сам он никуда не торопился: одна ученица всегда до отвращения предсказуема и наверняка захочет что-нибудь уточнить у профессора после урока. Отличная возможность ее подкараулить.

Словно по команде, Грейнджер встала из-за своей парты и зашагала к профессору Вектор, с любопытством что-то тихо спрашивая и бурно жестикулируя. Профессор Вектор ответила ей, указав на какой-то текст в свитке у себя на столе, а Грейнджер с улыбкой кивнула и вернулась к парте за сумкой. Покосившись на профессора, Драко направился к Грейнджер.

— Малфой, — ровно сказала она, ничуть не удивившись. Вот же надоедливая девка.

— Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

— Я догадалась. Обычно ты вылетаешь из кабинета как ветер, — невозмутимо заметила Грейнджер, подняв брови.

— В движущуюся мишень труднее целиться, — отозвался он, довольно отметив, что ее губы поджались.

— Кто? Кто так делает? — насторожилась она. Ох уж эта Грейнджер со своей благотворительностью.

Драко отмахнулся от нее.

— Я пришел не защиты просить.

— Так нельзя, — заспорила она, прижав сумку к груди. В карих глазах вспыхнул гнев человека, убежденного в своей правоте. — Не ради этого мы сражались.

Драко вздохнул, пожалев о шутке. Или о не совсем шутке. Неважно.

— Да плевать, правда. Речь о Поттере.

Грейнджер прикусила нижнюю губу. Судя по виду, она спорила сама с собой, позволить ли Драко замять тему или же добраться до сути.

— Что с Гарри?

— Дело в... — Он откашлялся и понизил голос, еще раз покосившись на профессора. — В хождении во сне.

— Да?

— Он снова начал. И... продолжает ходить, — мрачно объявил Драко. Член сразу чуть напрягся, и он опустился на стул за ее партой. Грейнджер уселась рядом и выжидающе посмотрела на него.

— В каком смысле? — спросила она, когда Драко ничего больше не объяснил.

— Он... Он... — Драко тяжело сглотнул. — Он мешает мне спать.

Не сдержав короткий смешок, Грейнджер недоверчиво на него уставилась.

— И это все?

— Мне хватает, — огрызнулся он. — У меня же уроки.

Грейнджер вздернула подбородок, ее взгляд ожесточился.

— А Гарри спас тебе жизнь. Если ты правда такой мелочный, что не дашь ему пару часов за ночь, чтобы разобраться со своей проблемой, то я даже не знаю, что сказать. Рон говорил, тебя все устраивало.

— Пару часов? — уточнил Драко. От напоминания о долге перед Поттером ему стало не по себе: это первый раз, когда кто-то поднимал эту тему.

— Ну да. Раньше это занимало почти всю ночь, Рону приходилось досыпать днем, пока Гарри не подобрал верную комбинацию зелий, — удивленно сказала Грейнджер. — А с тобой как долго все длится?

— Около часа. — Драко с раздражением осознал, что чувствует себя пристыженным. Немного помолчав, он сделал резкий вдох. — Он многое мне рассказывает.

Повисло напряженное молчание.

— Что именно?

Прочистив горло, Драко мотнул головой: ему вовсе не хотелось вспоминать непринужденную болтовню Поттера о том, как он шел в Запретный лес на смерть в компании мертвых близких.

— Да просто... всякое. Вряд ли он захотел бы меня в это посвящать, — признал Драко.

Грейнджер внимательно сощурилась.

— А ты изменился.

— Ничуть! — Драко смерил ее возмущенным взглядом.

Она расплылась в самодовольной улыбке, и Драко мигом захотелось отплатить ей за пощечину на третьем курсе.

— Если бы ты не изменился, об этом уже знала бы вся школа. И Гарри сам верит, что ты никому не расскажешь его тайны.

— Поттер не в курсе, что я знаю его тайны! Он даже не в курсе, что ходит во сне и что я об этом знаю! Меня Уизли предупредил, — продолжил Драко, все так же возмущенно на нее глядя. — Думаю, вам стоит сказать ему, чтобы он нашел другое подавляющее зелье.

— Гарри обо всем знает, — торжественно сообщила Грейнджер, заставив Драко резко выпрямиться. Он потер виски: голова вдруг разболелась. — Да и другое зелье так просто не поможет.

— В смысле он обо всем знает? — спросил Драко так громко, что профессор Вектор подняла голову от каких-то свитков. Она изогнула бровь, словно только сейчас осознав, что они до сих пор в кабинете, затем пожала плечами и вернулась к своим бумагам. Сердце Драко забилось сильнее, и он понизил голос. — И почему не поможет?

— Ну, Рон сказал ему все то же самое, что и тебе, — с нотками веселья протянула Грейнджер. — Мы заявили ему, что сами расскажем, если этого не сделает Гарри. Как-то он случайно выбил в Норе все окна, когда мама Рона разбудила его во время готовки во сне. В общем, он сказал, что если ты поведешь себя... как обычно, то он позаботится, чтобы ты не болтал. Но он и так думал, что болтать ты не станешь.

— Он думал, что болтать я не стану, — безучастно повторил Драко. — Может, он просто не подозревает, что все его откровения могут быть использованы... против него, — последние слова он еле заставил себя добавить. — Может, он даже не знает, что откровенничает, Уизли говорил, такое возможно.

— Нет, он точно знает, — возразила Грейнджер, а потом закусила губу, словно жалея, что так много выболтала. По щекам у нее растекся румянец, и она вздохнула. — По утрам после этих разговоров ему неудобно. Разве он не пытался с тобой поговорить? Нам он так говорил.

— Пожалуй, — нехотя ответил Драко, вспомнив странные расспросы Поттера в последние две недели. Ну правда, кто ни с того ни с сего интересуется чьим-то любимым цветом? Беседу с этого не завяжешь. Неудивительно, что Драко не воспринял эти попытки всерьез.

Впрочем, он и не представлял, что Поттер знает о своем лунатизме.

— Вот и отлично. — Грейнджер встала, перекинув через плечо сумку, и пара крупных кудряшек упала ей на лицо. Драко она послала дежурную улыбку. — Думаю, мне незачем повторять, что случится, если Гарри вдруг не сможет тебе доверять. И забудь, что предпримут они с Роном, у меня свои методы, — предостерегла она, поправив волосы. Драко поморщился, а Грейнджер, махнув ему, стремительно вышла из кабинета.

Он недовольно уставился ей вслед. И только когда профессор Вектор демонстративно откашлялась — явно намекая, что и ему пора, — Драко понял, что Грейнджер так и не ответила на вопрос о зельях.

***

— Привет, — с ободряющей улыбкой поздоровался Поттер, когда Драко зашел.

— Привет, — отозвался Драко. Вышло холодно и недружелюбно, но с бодрствующим Поттером он общаться не привык, так что сойдет и так. Уголки губ Поттера опустились — дурацкий и ничуть не очаровательный жест, пусть от него и появились такие же ямочки возле рта, как и при улыбке. Глубоко вздохнув, Драко кивнул в сторону открытой книги у Поттера на столе. — Занимаешься?

— Э-э, нет. — Поттер торопливо закрыл книгу, и Драко чуть не вздрогнул, узнав дневник, который тот вечно предлагал ему прочесть. Убрав его в ящик стола, Поттер развернулся к Драко. — А ты рано. — Драко окинул его непонимающим взглядом, и по шее Поттера пошли красные пятна. — То есть ты... Ну, вообще так и есть. Обычно ты занимаешься в библиотеке, пока я не лягу спать.

— Я выбрал шесть ТРИТОНов, — после небольшой паузы ответил Драко.

— А, точно, чтобы стать ликвидатором заклятий, — вспомнил Поттер, затем ошарашенно на него уставился.

Сперва Драко замер, но быстро продолжил снимать мантию, а потом отлевитировал ее в шкаф и аккуратно повесил. Ослабив галстук и сняв ботинки, он сел на край кровати лицом к Поттеру.

— Это ты мне говорил? — спросил Поттер, явно растерявшись. 

Драко покачал головой.

— Я сообщил об этом паре преподавателей, — сказал он, затаив дыхание. Поттер медленно кивнул. — А ты кем хочешь стать?

— Аврором, — Поттер слабо улыбнулся, — без вариантов.

— Почему без вариантов?

Ну серьезно, Поттеру не должен так идти озадаченный вид. Подбородок он опустил, втянув нижнюю губу, а брови сдвинул к переносице. Он осмотрелся, словно в поисках ответа, и его взгляд упал на маленькую елку, украшенную еще задолго до праздников.

— Я... Ну, ты знаешь. — Поттер тихо рассмеялся, всплеснув руками. — Смешно, Малфой.

— Без шуток. Все дело в том, что ты победил Темн... его? — Драко слегка пожал плечами. — Мне казалось, в будущем ты захочешь отойти от этого дерьма, вот и все.

Поттер задумчиво посмотрел ему в глаза, затем кивнул.

— Возможно, я тоже об этом думал.

— Подумай еще, — посоветовал Драко. В горле сразу пересохло. Поднявшись на ноги, он убрал в шкаф ботинки, потом сел кровать и взмахом палочки задернул полог. От взгляда Поттера тонкая ткань защищала мало, но когда Драко стал снимать мантию, тот все же кашлянул и отвернулся — так они всегда делали, когда переодевались. Облачившись в пижаму, Драко отправил свою школьную форму в мешок для грязного белья, который ночью заберут домовики. Закончив, он снова раздвинул над кроватью полог, устроился поудобнее с новым триллером о ликвидаторах и довольно потянулся. Заметил, что Поттер опять на него пялится, и вскинул голову.

— Зеленый, — объявил он.

— Что? — Поттер перевел взгляд от книги на самого Драко.

— Ты сегодня утром спрашивал. Мой любимый цвет. Зеленый, — объяснил Драко, ощутив жар на щеках, когда Поттер широко распахнул глаза. За спиной у него стояла елка, на нем самом была изумрудного цвета майка, а уж глаза Поттера — вообще зеленее всего в комнате. Драко спешно уточнил, чтобы Поттер ничего себе не понапридумывал: — Слизеринский оттенок. Ты же знаешь.

— Точно, — сказал Поттер, напустив на себя удивленно-беспомощно-сконфуженный вид, который ему так к лицу. И провел рукой по волосам.

— Хорошая книга?

— Мерлин, Поттер, я тут пытаюсь читать, — с негодованием пробормотал Драко, уставившись на первую страницу.

Его усилия Поттер вознаградил негромким смешком, а потом спросил:

— О чем там?

— О ликвидаторах. — Драко раздраженно фыркнул. Поттер выжидающе на него посмотрел, и Драко вспомнил, как сидел за обеденным столом с родителями, а мать с теплом в глазах слушала, как отец пересказывал сюжет только что прочитанной книги. Еще он вспомнил, как однажды в детстве уронил вилку — тогда он еще не знал, что в таком случае нужно лишь попросить у домовых эльфов новую, — нагнулся и увидел, что они касались друг друга ногами. Драко опустил взгляд на книгу. — Г.У. Эванс специально обучен выслеживать магов под прикрытием. При охоте на свою новую цель он раскрывает заговор с целью убить министра, но не может никому о нем рассказать, чтобы не назвать при этом имя цели или не скомпрометировать себя самого. О команде ликвидаторов написана целая серия.

— Можно мне ее взять, когда ты дочитаешь?

Драко поднял голову. Поттер улыбался — с любопытством и участием, словно и правда хотел одолжить книгу. Покосившись на дневник, который тот опять достал из ящика стола, Драко решил:

— Ладно. Если ты заткнешься и дашь мне прочитать хотя бы первую страницу.

Поттер послушно замолчал, а когда через пару минут Драко еще раз на него покосился, то он покусывал кончик пера и смотрел прямо перед собой. Но все так же улыбался, снова демонстрируя эти проклятые ямочки.

***

— Эй, Драко.

Зевнув, Драко приподнялся на локтях. Не успев толком обдумать, к чему это может привести, он зажег с помощью чар лампу на тумбочке — обычно к тому моменту, когда Поттер возвращался к себе, у него уже болели глаза. К счастью, Поттера свет, пусть и совсем тусклый, ничуть не смутил. Драко зевнул еще раз.

— Привет, Поттер.

— Что делаешь?

— Ай, ну ты знаешь. — От широкого зевка у Драко аж заныла челюсть. — Тренирую здесь целое стадо гиппогрифов.

Поттер с восторженным видом залез к нему в кровать — чуть ли не уселся на него самого, черт побери, каждый раз так! — и скрестил перед собой ноги.

— Я не знал, что тебе нравятся гиппогрифы! В тот раз ты поднял столько шума.

— Ну да, — сухо признал Драко, потирая глаза. — Я все еще считаю, что он был виноват куда больше меня. Хотя я... наверное... слишком погорячился.

— Хммм... Сизокрыл до сих пор не выносит блондинов. — Поттер глубокомысленно закивал. — Флер к себе так сразу не подпускает, сперва буравит взглядом.

— Кто такой Сизокрыл?

— Да Клювокрыл, — беспечно сообщил Поттер. От этого имени Драко вздрогнул: прав он был или нет, он по-прежнему помнил, как гигантская птица с воплями на него набросилась. — Мы стали звать его Сизокрылом после того, как помогли сбежать.

— Ясно. — Драко хихикнул, и Поттер последовал его примеру. Чуть ли не единственное, что Драко не напрягало в странных ночных визитах Поттера, — то, что он готов смеяться над чем угодно, даже не поняв смысл шутки. — Черт, вам троим все сходило с рук. Даже больше, чем я думал.

— Так и есть, — тоскливо признал Поттер. — Но кучу раз меня чуть не убили, так что...

— Да. — Драко ощутил ком в горле. Голос у него сорвался, и он вытер ладони о изысканно расшитое одеяло. — Пожалуй, это правда.

— К тому же Дамблдор с Сириусом помогли! — уже жизнерадостнее сказал Поттер.

— С Сизокрылом?

— Ага. Хочешь сыграть в шахматы?

Драко осторожно коснулся запястья Поттера, которое он тут же протянул, а затем отдернул руку, будто ошпарившись. Если подумать, сравнение даже подходило: покрытая тонкими волосками кожа Поттера была почти лихорадочно горячая. Драко потер друг о друга подушечки своих пальцев, чтобы жар прошел.

— Нет, — отказал он, вспомнив о Грейнджер с ее речью на тему «Гарри знает». — Не сегодня.

— Но мне так нравится выигрывать, — с легкой обидой заспорил Поттер.

— И у тебя отлично выходит, — отозвался Драко. — Но я подумал, что нам стоит поговорить. — Может, если он сорвет обычный порядок действий Поттера, тот не станет... ну, то самое.

— Ладно. — Поттер уставился ему куда-то в переносицу все тем же отсутствующим взглядом. Слишком уж спящий Поттер покладистый, но Драко это все равно завораживало. — Знаешь, а я ведь видел тебя глазами Волдеморта.

— Я... — Драко стиснул в кулаках одеяло, с ужасом глядя на Поттера. И постарался представить, что ответил бы на это раньше. Наверное, ядовито бы огрызнулся. Но в голову ничего не шло, так что он слабо выдавил: — Да ты что.

— М-м-м. — Поттер со знающим видом кивнул. — Он заставлял тебя пытать людей Круциатусом.

По рукам и позвоночнику Драко пошли мелкие мурашки, а в затылке заныло.

— Меня заставили.

— Я знаю, видел. Как-то раз он...

— О чем-нибудь другом, — в отчаянии перебил Драко. Половина первого ночи, а он сейчас опять расплачется прямо перед Поттером, пусть тот и спит. — Я предлагал поговорить о чем-нибудь другом.

— Например?

Драко растерялся. Он-то думал, что уже привык выслушивать мрачные речи Поттера, но сейчас они впервые затронули роль самого Драко в войне.

— Об ужине, — наобум предложил он.

— Ужинать мне нравится. — Поттер опять закивал.

Драко с облегчением кивнул в ответ.

— Я заметил. Ты готов съесть что угодно.

— А ты слишком привередлив, — заявил Поттер. Не удержавшись, Драко изогнул губы в легкой усмешке. Поттер тоже его замечает! Но растекшееся в груди тепло мигом завязалось в холодный твердый узел, когда Поттер добавил: — Наверное, это потому, что ты никогда не голодал.

— Я... Нет, — признался Драко. Вообще он надеялся отойти от этой темы, но лучше уж так, чем вспоминать о... о... — Я видел интервью Грейнджер о том, как вам приходилось чуть ли не рыться в отбросах в лесу Дин.

— Ты его читал? — радостно спросил Поттер. Вытянув руку, он взъерошил Драко волосы.

— Не надо так делать. — Драко шлепнув его по пальцам, еще сильнее разозлившись на Поттера, когда тот стал медленно, увлеченно его поглаживать. И еще сильнее — на себя самого за то, что посчитал это приятным. Драко постарался не думать о том, как отец клал матери голову на колени. О том, как они радостно и мелодично смеялись, когда она гладила его по волосам после тяжелого дня. Они оба чуть ли не забывали о Драко, который сидел с книгой рядом, ведь между ними появлялась близость — словно непроницаемый пузырь из чего-то невероятно прекрасного.

— Какие мягкие.

— Ну еще бы. — Когда его протест ни к чему не привел, Драко убрал руку, позволив Поттеру перебирать свои волосы и довольно при этом мурлыкать. Подушечкой пальца он задел ухо Драко, и тот глубоко вздохнул. — И еще бы я его не читал.

— Я думал, тебе наплевать.

Обомлев, Драко отодвинулся от него.

— Думаешь, мне наплевать, как ты всего достиг?

— Ну, особо ты не интересовался. — Поттер тоже вздохнул, даже во сне выглядя беспокойным, — Ты со мной даже не разговариваешь.

— Сегодня вечером разговаривал, — возразил Драко, прокручивая в голове пару последних недель. Когда их обоих только поселили вместе, он рассудил, что Поттер захочет тишины: раз уж его заставили жить с Драко, лучше не напоминать ему о своем присутствии. Он оказался просто не готов к другому отношению, а уж особенно к целому потоку улыбок и приветствий. Гордиться здесь было нечем, особенно если учесть, как сильно Драко старался исправить ошибки прошлого, зато так казалось куда безопаснее. Тем более в начале семестра.

Тем более с Поттером.

— Точно! — Поттер резко встряхнул головой, и Драко слабо ему улыбнулся. — Меня это обрадовало.

— Хм. — Энтузиазм Поттера и обнадеживал, и напрягал одновременно, так что Драко решил поискать безопасную тему для беседы. Взгляд его упал на нарядную елку в углу комнаты. — Зачем ты так украсил свою елку?

— А она моя? — Глаза Поттера засияли. — Я думал, твоя! Спасибо!

Щеки Драко запылали.

— Это всего лишь елка.

— Я и не знал, что это подарок. Сейчас даже не Рождество!

— Это... это и не подарок. То есть подарок. — Драко смутился. — Я просто... сам этого не понимал. — Он кашлянул. — Но зачем ее так украшать?

— Мишурой и гирляндами?

— И шарами. — Драко покосился на них. — Они же ничего не делают. Они ведь магловские?

— А что они должны делать? — спросил Поттер, так и не ответив на вопрос.

Драко со вздохом поднялся с кровати. Подойдя к своему сундуку, он достал из него маленький подарочный пакет, на котором стояли чары невидимого расширения, и вытянул оттуда два своих любимых украшения, бережно подцепив за ленты. Затем вернулся в кровать и показал их, повесив на палец.

— Вот это, — объявил он, гадая, как же тогда наряжали у себя елку Уизли, — магические рождественские украшения. Осторожнее, — предупредил Драко, когда Поттер к одному из них прикоснулся. — Они антикварные.

— Красивые, — пробормотал Поттер, расфокусировано на них глазея. Драко мысленно с ним согласился, тоже туда посмотрев. Ювелирно ограненный хрусталь слабо светился, а из черной сферы лился затуманенный синий цвет. Поттер послушно убрал пальцы, держа на небольшом расстоянии от шара. Драко улыбнулся.

— Просто легко коснись его. И смотри.

Поттер дотронулся до шара и охнул, на миг будто забыв как дышать, когда тот зажегся: сперва сердцевину озарила вспышка золотого света, затем вокруг нее появились и начали вращаться планеты. Солнечная система уменьшилась, и чары сработали в полную силу, показав галактику, а потом еще одну и еще, пока шар не заполнили сотни крохотных спиральных галактик. В темноте космоса от их сияния захватывало дух. Поттер отдернул ладонь и разочарованно застонал, когда чары рассеялись.

— Его все время нужно касаться?

— Нет, можно зачаровать, чтобы так все и оставалось. Но это древняя магия, не стоит ее растрачивать. — Драко старался не подавать вида, как ему приятно, что Поттеру явно все понравилось. — Светится он все равно сам по себе.

— А во втором что?

Драко помедлил, почему-то смутившись, хотя сам же и достал шар. Но все же передал его Поттеру, и он аккуратно дотронулся до края, еле слышно выдохнув, когда перед ними появилось воспоминание с новорожденным Драко на руках у матери. Звука не было, однако лицо Драко, чуть заостренное даже в детстве, раскраснелось от плача. Мать беспомощно, но с обожанием взглянула на отца, и тот сразу опустился рядом с ней на кровать. Вдвоем они наблюдали за Драко. На их лицах читались бесконечное обожание и гордость, а заодно нежность, с какой они на памяти Драко не смотрели ни на кого, кроме друг друга.

— Вот это мне нравится еще больше, — сказал Поттер. — Если не считать твоего отца. Его можно и вырезать.

Фыркнув, Драко покачал головой, но после мягко улыбнулся.

— Это только воспоминание, которое поместили в стазис, — объяснил он. — Кажется, одного из целителей возле матери. У нас есть и другие воспоминания: их свадьба и все такое, но те уже куда более личные.

— Надо повесить их на нашу елку, — предложил Поттер.

— Это твоя елка. И нет. — Драко убрал шары обратно в пакет. — Они не сочетаются с твоими безвкусными магловскими украшениями.

— Ладно. — Судя по виду, Поттер ничуть не обиделся. Драко с усмешкой закатил глаза. — Украсишь ими свою елку?

— Может быть, — уклончиво ответил Драко. Причина у его сомнений была одна — неловко было делиться с Поттером совсем уж сокровенным. Осторожно отлевитировав пакет обратно в сундук и закрыв крышку, он повернулся к Поттеру. — Вон то цвета грязного серебра — это мишу... Блядь!

Поттер бессмысленно ему улыбнулся, уже запустив руку в пижамные штаны. Драко сглотнул слюну, наблюдая за плавными и ритмичными движениями его кулака на члене.

— Я думал... — Голос вышел хриплым. Почему-то сегодня Драко не мог отвести взгляда. «По утрам Поттеру неудобно», — напомнил он себе. Так говорила Грейнджер. Возможно, это потому, что Поттер... знал. Подсознательно. Он обязан был. Драко уж точно бы знал, если бы дрочил посреди ночи. Как вообще можно этого не понимать?

Но хватит весомых оправданий. Драко ощутил смешанные чувства, когда Поттер издал стон — тихий, тягучий и сладкий, как патока. Резко втянув воздух, Драко поднял голову. Поттер смотрел прямо на него — с отсутствующим видом, но прямо на него, — и его сонный взгляд обжигал сильнее, чем огонь под ногами, когда они летели вдвоем над Адским пламенем.

— Что ты там думал? — спросил Поттер. Если бы не учащенное дыхание, в его голосе слышалось бы обычное любопытство. — О своем шаре?

— Я думал, ты не станешь... этого делать, — выпалил Драко. — Не сегодня.

— Мне нравится дрочить, — простодушно заявил Поттер. С губ Драко сорвался недоверчивый смешок. — Это, м-м-м, правда очень приятно. Тебе стоит попробовать.

— Я уже, — ответил Драко, и Салазар его побери, если он дышал не так же часто, как и Поттер. Потяжелевший член уже натягивал штаны, умоляя, чтобы к нему прикоснулись. Поттер вдруг крепко схватил Драко за плечо, на миг закрыв глаза, и тот напрягся от неизвестности. — Ты все время меня трогаешь.

— Мне нравится — ах! — тебя трогать. — Он сжал плечо Драко, словно подтверждая свои слова.

— Я волшебник, — тихо произнес Драко, вновь поглядев туда, где Поттер все увереннее и, судя по сбившемуся дыханию, все сильнее себя ласкал. Раз уж Драко с самого начала задавался этим вопросом по десять раз на дню, и раз уж Поттер опять принялся за свое, он сглотнул и уточнил: — А не ведьма.

— Волшебники мне тоже нравятся. А тебе разве нет?

Драко пришлось зажмуриться: голова внезапно пошла кругом.

— Только волшебники, — прошептал он, украдкой погладив себя сквозь ткань.

— Ага, — выдохнул Поттер. — Эй, я сейчас кончу.

— Ладно, — слабо отозвался Драко.

Ему следовало лечь и отвернуться, а не подглядывать — об этом нечего было и думать. Следовало накрыть голову подушкой, как Драко делал уже две чертовы недели, дать Поттеру закончить и пойти спать. Но тот все так же держал Драко за плечо и расфокусировано пялился. Затем Поттер сдавленно вскрикнул, дернув бедрами так, что кровать аж слегка подпрыгнула, и откинул назад голову. Отпустив плечо Драко, он стянул резинку штанов еще ниже — вот же блядь! — и кончил. Лицо Драко запылало. Он немигающе уставился на член Поттера, а тот резко толкался в кулак — уже весь в нитях спермы. Длинный и красный, член прижимался к животу и выглядел толстым — наверное, непросто взять такой в рот. От этой мысли жар залил не только щеки Драко, но и шею с грудью. Прежде он такого никогда не делал, но при виде того, как Поттер кончал, выплескивая последние капли, ему безумно захотелось попробовать.

К тому моменту, когда Поттер закончил, дышали оба совсем тяжело. Невозмутимо подтянув штаны, он как обычно забрался к Драко под одеяло. Довольно вздохнув, вытер испачканную руку о пах, затем перевел остекленевший взгляд на Драко.

— Тебе надо вернуться в свою кровать, — хрипло сказал Драко. Он едва мог шевельнуться — боялся, что кончит прямо в пижамные штаны. Стараясь, чтобы его голос передавал обеспокоенность, а не «дай-ка мне поглазеть на эту штуку еще пару секунд», добавил: — Ты ведь уже подрочил, теперь пора спать.

Поттер очистил себя взмахом руки и сонно моргнул.

— Но у тебя до сих пор стоит.

— Вовсе нет. — Драко облизнул губы, даже не сомневаясь, что у него в жизни так не стояло. В последнее время это происходило с ним каждую ночь, но... — У меня в кармане уменьшенная метла.

— Нет, — возразил Поттер. Почему-то после того, как подрочил, он напрочь переставал верить любым выдумкам. Не успел Драко его остановить, как Поттер нажал ему на член кончиком пальца. Шокированно ахнув и только каким-то чудом не кончив, Драко перехватил его запястье. Поттер нахмурился. — У тебя стоит. — Он склонил набок голову. — Ты что, не умеешь?

— Я просто... предпочитаю для этого... уединение, — кое-как выдавил Драко.

— О. Но ты и меня можешь потрогать, — заявил Поттер. Перевернув запястье, он поймал пальцы Драко в свои. Притянув его руку к себе, Поттер прижал ее через пижаму к своему члену. От наклона вперед член Драко оказался прижат к животу, а резинка шелковых штанов надавила прямо на головку, и Драко застонал от силы нахлынувшего оргазма. Пальцами он машинально обхватил член Поттера лишь для того, чтобы за что-нибудь зацепиться.

— Блядь, — сдавшись, низко простонал он. Член запульсировал, и Драко обильно кончил себе на живот и пижаму, поглаживая член Поттера по всей длине. Сам Поттер придерживал его ладонь своей и молча смотрел, как Драко, ахнув, вытянул свободную руку и — да пошло оно все! — потер свой член, растягивая оргазм, затем осел на кровать, когда удовольствие сошло на нет. — Блядь.

— Ну разве не здорово? — деловито спросил Поттер, наконец отпустив его руку. Несколько секунд Драко ее не отнимал — не хватало сил пошевелиться, вот и все — и пару раз благодарно провел по привставшему члену Поттера, а после робко отстранился.

— Да, — ответил Драко, не решаясь на него взглянуть. Потянулся было за палочкой, но тут же ощутил в паху и животе легкое покалывание от очищающих чар. Подняв голову, он увидел, как Поттер, зевая и сонно моргая, взмахнул рукой.

— Ладно, спокойной ночи! — бросил тот, вскочив с постели. Растерянно осмотрелся, улыбнулся Драко и, дойдя до своей кровати, рухнул на нее и сразу отрубился.

— Спокойной ночи, — повторил Драко в тишине, пытаясь сообразить, что это, блядь, такое было. Он сам уже порядком растерялся, и только приятная тяжесть и пульсация в члене подсказывали, что все ему не приснилось.

Фантазии о том, каково держать в руке чужой член, похоже, оказались не сильно далеки от реальности, вот только само по себе действие вышло каким-то пустым. Никаких поцелуев, горячего дыхания в шею, плоская подтянутая грудь не прижималась к его... Все свелось к надавившей резинке и к Поттеру, который во сне вел себя бесстыднее всех на свете. Понятно, что это нечего было считать своим... первым разом или еще чем-то важным, но Драко все равно не покидало разочарование из-за такого опыта.

Он медленно откинулся на подушку и выключил свет, решив обсудить с Поттером всю эту кашу с утра.

***

— Боже, Малфой, а еще более стремно ты вести себя не можешь?

Драко вздрогнул, уже собираясь возразить, что это какое-то ужасно несправедливое обвинение, пока не осознал, что уже черт знает сколько времени глазел на приоткрывшего во сне рот Поттера.

Он всего лишь хотел мимоходом взглянуть на Поттера по дороге из душа, — оценить, стоит ли того будить. Но чем-то Драко заворожило то, как расслабленно голова Поттера лежала на подушке, и захотелось рассмотреть все получше. Подбородок у него чуть потемнел от щетины и даже во сне казался тяжелым и квадратным — похоже, с годами детская припухлость исчезла. У самого Драко никогда ее не было, ему всегда нравился его острый подбородок («У тебя такие патрицианские черты лица, милый», — одобрительно говорила мать), а теперь он увидел, что лицо Поттера тоже заострилось. Драко это почему-то покоробило. Неужели мягкость черт, которой всегда обладало лицо Поттера — даже когда стало совсем исхудавшим, — полностью исчезнет?

Еще Поттер сбросил одеяло, пижамные штаны у него соскользнули с бедер, обнажая поясницу и пару дюймов линии между ягодиц — на удивление соблазнительной. Там были... ямочки, прямо на бедрах, с плавными изгибами. И даже если Драко на пару секунд отвлекся — что ж, все равно это далеко не так стремно, как дрочить во сне.

Но Поттер явно считал иначе. Пару мгновений он сонно таращился на Драко, потом зевнул. Взяв с тумбочки очки, надел их, и Драко наконец нашел в себе силы пошевелиться.

— Рождественская елка. — Он неопределенно махнул рукой и сам едва не поморщился. Не зря все-таки слизеринцев учили сперва думать, а потом уже открывать рот — скажем, чтобы не выставить себя идиотами.

— Что? — Поттер сел на кровати, почесывая щетину на подбородке. По очереди покосился на обе елки, затем вопросительно взглянул на Драко.

— Мне показалось, что твои светлячки мигают, — пробормотал Драко, лихорадочно соображая. Выходило не очень — Поттер так пристально на него пялился, что от этого даже наяву становилось не по себе. — Обычно это значит, что им нездоровится. Вот я и решил проверить.

— А, ладно. — Поттер улыбнулся. — Вот только...

— Что? — Драко встал и выпрямился во весь рост, чтобы смотреть на Поттера свысока. Того, похоже, это лишь позабавило. — Уверяю тебя, я вполне способен выходить пару простых светлячков.

— Да нет, просто... — Поттер тихо рассмеялся. Тоже поднялся с кровати — бесполезная пижама сразу задралась, открывая выступающие тазовые косточки, — и подошел к елке, подцепив пальцем световую гирлянду. — Во-первых, они просто так называются. При украшении этой елки не пострадал ни один светлячок. — Несмотря на шутливый тон Поттера, Драко вздохнул с облегчением. — Во-вторых, елка здесь. А я сплю... там. — Он указал рукой в ту сторону, лицом к которой стоял Драко. Щеки у того так вспыхнули, что он не удивился бы, вздумай на них вылупиться тысяча яиц светлячков. Послав Поттеру уничижительный взгляд, Драко вернулся в свою часть комнаты.

— Ты шумел во сне, — оправдался он, спешно доставая из шкафа одежду. — Вот я к тебе и повернулся.

— Ой. — Из веселого выражение лица Поттера стало кислым. — Извини.

Драко перестал ворошить свои аккуратно развешенные рубашки. Ущипнул себя за переносицу и посмотрел на Поттера, как понадеялся, с виноватым видом: пусть ему всегда нравились его черты лица, зачастую они вводили в заблуждение тех, кто его плохо знал. Но Поттер, похоже, чуть расслабился — неловко пожал плечами и стал теребить блестящий красный шар на елке.

— Тебе снятся кошмары, — произнес Драко. Обсудить проблемы Поттера со сном уж точно не помешает.

— Тебе тоже. — Поттер слегка ссутулился. Драко мигом почувствовал себя загнанным в угол: у Поттера не меньше слабостей, чем у него, и тот сам их признавал.

— Ну да. — Драко замер, прекратив впустую рыться в шкафу. Сел на кровать, проследив, чтобы его халат запахнулся как следует, сделал глубокий вдох и признал: — Сны бывают... не из приятных.

На щеках Поттера вспыхнул румянец — то ли от раздражения, то ли от смущения.

— Выходит, и у тебя так, — с явной неохотой сказал он.

Тут Драко замялся, размышляя, как же перейти от кошмаров к мастурбации во сне. Но он уже далеко зашел — да и начать этот разговор было нелегко, — так что вновь втянул воздух и выпалил:

— Кое-какие проблемы со сном еще необычнее кошмаров.

Поттер испытующе на него уставился, поджав губы, и Драко поймал себя на том, что чуть подался назад, пусть Поттер и стоял на другом конце комнаты. Осмотревшись, он с облегчением увидел, что из-под подушки выглядывал кончик палочки Поттера... пока не вспомнил, как тот даже во сне пользовался беспалочковой магией. Скривившись, Драко открыл было рот, но Поттер его перебил:

— Лучше не надо.

— Что не надо? — растерялся Драко.

— Это обсуждать, — отрезал Поттер. И отвернулся, стиснув челюсть. — Все как Рон тебе и говорил. Если я... Если начнется... Если...

Мгновение Драко наблюдал за ним, подметив напряженную позу и сжатые кулаки. Осторожно спросил:

— Что, если ты должен кое-что узнать?

— Я уже знаю достаточно.

— Я так не думаю. — Драко едва удержался от ухмылки.

— Послушай, — Поттер явно терял терпение, — если я так тебе мешаю, ты можешь, не знаю даже, обездвижить меня и привязать к кровати. Но мне гораздо лучше, понятно? — рявкнул он. — По утрам мне гораздо лучше... во многих смыслах. И если только я не тренируюсь на тебе в проклятиях, то я не хочу ничего знать.

«Ты тренируешься на мне в кое-чем другом», — устало подумал Драко.

— Поттер.

— Нет.

— Но...

— Я наложу на тебя Силенцио, — пригрозил Поттер. Драко закрыл лицо ладонями. Только Поттер так мог — и слышать ничего не желал о своем же секрете. Ведь узнай он, что Драко себе позволял, прибил бы на месте. — Хочешь сходить в Хогсмид?

— Я... что?

Вид у Поттера оставался все таким же мрачным, но вопрос он повторил тихо и нерешительно. Драко украдкой ущипнул себя за бедро.

— А что в Хогсмиде? — с подозрением спросил он, когда стало больно.

С лица Поттера исчезло напряжение, и он вытаращился на Драко, как на ненормального.

— Магазины? Кафе? Возможность не провести весь день за учебой?

— Я тебя умоляю, — скучающе протянул Драко, закатив глаза. В первую очередь потому, что не нашелся с ответом. Прозвучало так... ну, как будто Поттер хотел... Фыркнув, Драко встряхнул головой.

— То есть нет? — уточнил Поттер. У Драко возникла абсурдная мысль, что у того уже выработался какой-то иммунитет к его презрительным взглядам, прямо как к Империусу. Не то чтобы Драко особо наблюдал за Поттером на уроках Защиты.

— Я провожу время не только за учебой, — вместо ответа заспорил Драко, пытаясь вспомнить, так ли это. Когда он в последний раз был занят чем-то, кроме учебы? В голову пришли только ночные посиделки с Поттером и письма матери с Панси два раза в неделю.

— Так покажи мне, — с блеском в глазах сказал Поттер, и Драко вновь захотелось обсудить его проблемы со сном — уже в совсем ином ключе.

— Хорошо. — Он едва слышно хмыкнул. Голова кружилась от какой-то странной радости — пусть Поттер и пригласил его только ради того, чтобы уйти от разговора. Но если Драко примет это непонятное приглашение, то как раз сможет хорошенько Поттера расспросить. Поднявшись на ноги, Драко начал искать в шкафу голубой кашемировый свитер. — Но в кафе платишь ты.

— Ну еще бы, — пробормотал Поттер, почесывая маленький овальный шрам под ключицей. Грудь и шея у него стремительно покрывались розовыми пятнами. — Раз уж я пригласил тебя, то мне и платить.

Окинув его изучающим взглядом, Драко задернул полог и выпутался из халата, попутно решая, как понимать последнюю фразу Поттера. Отворачиваться тот не стал — что было странно, — но Драко не видел его лица и не мог сообразить, подколка это или нет. Судя по робкому тону Поттера — едва ли.

— Вообще-то золота у меня более чем достаточно, — наконец отозвался Драко, гадая, не жалеет ли его Поттер из-за компенсации, которую пришлось выплатить из семейной казны. — Это просто дело принципа.

Поттер как-то странно и хрипло выдохнул, когда Драко натянул трусы и разгладил стрелки на отобранных серых брюках.

— Все хорошо, я же сказал. Я пригласил тебя, я и заплачу. Тем более ты даже не хочешь никуда идти.

Драко на секунду выглянул из-за шелковой занавески. Краска уже заливала не только шею Поттера, но и все лицо, а яркие глаза за стеклами очков были широко распахнуты. Драко сдвинул брови.

— Я никогда не говорил такого.

— Тогда... — Поттер кашлянул в ладонь. — Тогда заканчивай одеваться. Я схожу приму душ, скоро вернусь. И мы... пойдем прогуляемся.

— Ладно, — с ноткой сомнения сказал Драко. Наклонившись, он просунул ноги в штанины, чуть подпрыгнув, когда нечаянно придавил их ногой. Застегнул брюки и, подхватив рубашку со свитером, встал с кровати, вышел из-за полога и так и замер с одеждой в руках — оказалось, Поттер никуда не ушел.

При появлении Драко он ахнул, торопливо развернулся и схватил со своей полки полотенце с махровым халатом, а следом флакон с зельем для волос. Затем накинул халат и выскочил из комнаты, с силой хлопнув за собой дверью. Драко тяжело вздохнул, сразу ощутив какую-то пустоту.

Голова опять закружилась, но Драко, все же взяв себя в руки, подошел к тому месту, где стоял Поттер, и повернулся к своей кровати. Оттуда просматривалась вся занавеска... и щель в ней — достаточно крупная и высокая, чтобы он был виден в ней по плечо.

***

Очнувшись, Драко догадался о присутствии Поттера по звуку тихих шагов, а может, лишь потому, что ждал его. Он так устал, что сперва даже подумал сделать то, что Поттер ему пару дней назад предложил, — обездвижить его, привязать к кровати и задернуть полог, — но все же приподнялся на локтях.

— Привет, Поттер.

— Привет. — Он непонимающе таращился на Драко. Тот закатил глаза и скинул с себя одеяло.

— Иди уже сюда, — позвал он, раздраженно сдвинув брови, когда Поттер уселся на пол рядом с его кроватью и невидящим взглядом уставился на свои колени. Зевнув, Драко призвал чарами одеяло и бросил Поттеру. — Ну что, о чем поболтаем сегодня? О политике или об именах наших будущих детей?

— А как бы ты их назвал? — с интересом спросил Поттер.

— Не знаю. — Драко откинул голову на подушку. — Отец называет мать своим цветком и своей звездой. Может, тоже выберу что-нибудь похожее. Скажем, Лев — без гнусных ассоциаций с вашим факультетом. Или Кастор — это значит «сиять». А ты?

— Ты хочешь их назвать так, чтобы вторая половинка подобрала им ласковые прозвища?

— Так это же мило, нет? — Драко был так расслаблен, что даже не собирался оправдываться: все равно тема куда приятнее, чем в прошлые ночи. — Я часто наблюдал, как родители между собой общались. И когда они придумывали друг другу прозвища, которых никто больше не знал, выходило... приятно. Раньше я хотел найти кого-нибудь, кто бы звал меня своим драконом. — Он тихо фыркнул. — Хотя и Драко звучит оригинально.

— Поттер тоже. И Гарри.

— Ладно, Поттер, Гарри. — Драко улыбнулся, даже в темноте заметив, что у Поттера дернулся уголок рта. Взгляда он так и не поднимал.

— Мне нравится Джеймс.

— Ну еще бы.

— И Сириус.

Драко моргнул. 

— Звездное имя.

— Ага.

— Это значит «ослепительно сиять».

— Сириус так и делал, — отозвался Поттер, и Драко сам не поверил тому, что услышал в его голосе.

— Т-ты... С ним? — Он осекся, решив, что даже не хочет ничего знать. Вот только на самом деле хотел — причем безумно.

— Он был моим крестным, — ровно сказал Поттер. Затем немного помолчал. — Я считал его красивым, но он бы в жизни на меня в этом плане не посмотрел. Я был слишком маленьким. И он слишком сильно любил Ремуса.

— Ну не знаю, — заметил Драко, кое-как справившись с удивлением. — Можно смотреть на кого-то, хотеть этого человека и знать, что никогда его не получишь. Ведь ты ему не подходишь. — Наверное, это был самый странный способ вырвать Поттера из непонятной меланхолии, но он все же добавил: — Это еще не значит, что он не думал о тебе в этом плане. Только посмотри на себя.

— Но ты так делаешь, — едва слышно произнес Поттер. — Смотришь на меня. Мне это очень даже нравится.

— Да знаю я. — Драко скорчил рожу. — Заткнись.

— Хотя я его любил, — объявил Поттер после целой минуты благословенного молчания. — И дело даже не только в этом. Я был еще ребенком, а он был как... луна и звезды.

Драко слегка улыбнулся.

— Тогда уж кем-то одним. — Он пожал плечами. — Хотя он и правда был красив. Я видел колдографии.

— Да. Он был кузеном твоей мамы.

— Точно.

— Как она? — Поттер сонно моргнул, повернув в темноте голову к Драко. Тот невесело усмехнулся.

— Подавлена, — беспечно ответил он. Вышло куда более непринужденно, чем если бы Поттер спросил днем. — Но какое тебе дело?

— Она спасла мне жизнь.

— А ты спас и ее, и мою, и... — Он покачал головой. — Иногда этого мало. — Поттер не нарушал молчания, и Драко со вздохом продолжил: — Моего отца еще три года не разрешено навещать. Пусть я и надеялся когда-нибудь влю... найти себе отношения, как у них, ей... тяжело, понятно? И на это трудно смотреть.

— Ясно.

Драко вновь закатил глаза.

— Какой ты понимающий, — выплюнул он. — Истинный герой.

— Не называй меня так, — огрызнулся Поттер.

— Не буду, извини, — тут же смутился Драко, сам в ужасе от своей ошибки, и украдкой проверил, не дрожат ли окна. Он сел на кровати, чувствуя себя полным кретином из-за того, что ввязался со спящим Поттером в такой личный разговор, хотя они даже не дрочили. Речь шла не о войне и смерти, вот он и забыл об осторожности. — Я не хочу говорить о своих родителях. Надо было мне сразу сказать.

— Надо было тебе сразу сказать, — эхом повторил Поттер.

Драко выждал минуту и расслабился: кажется, грядущий взрыв миновал.

— Хочешь сыграть в шахматы? — наконец предложил он. Вечное молчание Поттера нервировало.

— Нет, спасибо. — Глубоко вздохнув, Поттер поднялся на ноги. Криво улыбнулся Драко, и тот поймал его взгляд — цепкий и ясный... и глаза не подергивались, как при фазе быстрого сна. Поттер вскинул руку, и от шока Драко даже не дернулся, когда тот вздумал к нему прикоснуться — положил ладонь на плечо и чуть сжал. Даже сквозь пижамную куртку его пальцы казались теплыми. Мизинцем он задел шею Драко. — Спокойной ночи. Извини, что разбудил тебя.

— Ничего страшного, — грубо сказал Драко, проигрывая в голове последние пару минут. Кивнув, Поттер еще мгновение на него глядел, потом вернулся к себе в кровать и накрылся одеялом. Драко скованно лег на спину, вслушиваясь в темноту: сперва Поттер ворочался, стараясь устроиться поудобнее, но постепенно его дыхание выровнялось, и он погрузился в сон.

Напряжение спало, но Драко еще долго не удавалось заснуть.

***

Ноябрь плавно перетек в декабрь, и Драко осознал, что уже несколько недель в него никто украдкой не бросался жалящим проклятием по пути на урок или проклятием ватных ног в Большом Зале. Не хотелось благодарить за это Поттера и его дружков, но даже Драко не мог отрицать: наверняка все дело в том, что они теперь вечно вокруг него крутились. Не то чтобы он сильно возражал: уж точно не хотел еще раз по пятнадцать раз промывать волосы маслом вейл и возвращать им чарами нормальный цвет после того, как какой-то мудак «нечаянно» пролил на него драконью смолу на Зельях. Но это было так необычно: не приходилось все время быть начеку, можно было гулять с Поттером по Хогсмиду и летать с ним на квиддичном поле — чем они теперь часто занимались, — не обновляя каждые полчаса защитные чары.

Вообще ему почти хотелось поблагодарить Грейнджер — та явно провела какую-то тайную кампанию и напомнила всем, что мстительности их троица не потерпит. Будь Драко более приятным человеком, так бы ей и сказал. Но тогда, пожалуй, придется категорично отказаться от ее помощи, а он все-таки еще слизеринец и мыслил прагматично. И если ради этого нужно проводить время с Поттером, а иногда с ней и Уизли, то и ладно.

К тому же Уизли играл в шахматы куда лучше Поттера — в те редкие вечера, когда им удавалось удержаться и не начать с угрозами выхватывать палочки. Как сейчас, например. Драко нахмурился: Уизли явно заметил, что он в семи ходах от поражения.

— Ну, как дела у Гарри? — спросил Уизли, приказав своему коню съесть слона Драко. Тот нехотя сполз с доски, скривившись от боли.

— Он же твой друг, — отозвался Драко, изучая доску. Скорее всего, игру получится затянуть, если... Хм. — Сам спроси.

— Да нет же. — Уизли покосился на Грейнджер и Поттера, которые устроились у камина в другом конце общей гостиной. — Я о той хрени со сном.

Драко застыл. Потом передвинул свою оставшуюся пешку к коню-убийце Уизли: принес ее жертву, чтобы спасти королеву. Та посмотрела на него с благодарностью.

— Опять же — сам спроси.

Уизли щелкнул языком, разглядывая доску и будто ожидая, что Драко ответит подробнее. Но что ему сказать? «О да, Уизли. Спит он гораздо лучше. Представляешь, иногда по ночам он даже не дрочит, только болтает со мной о жизни и возвращается в свою кровать. Но куда чаще он садится рядом, достает член и начинает себя поглаживать, и слушай, я не могу сдержаться — беру с него пример. Ты это хотел узнать?»

Как будто за этим не последует незамедлительная Авада Кедавра.

Тем более, пусть и дрочить во сне Поттер стал реже, вел он себя куда более напористо. Его теперь не устраивало, ни если Драко отводил взгляд и пытался — хоть и слабо — отодвинуться, ни если отказывался дрочить сам. Обычно Драко брался себя ласкать, так как сильно подозревал, что если не сделает этого сам, то Поттер возьмет дело в свои руки. И как бы сильно Драко ни заводился — кожу покрывала тонкая пленка пота, член напрягался до боли, яйца поджимались, — он не мог избавиться от мысли, что так поступать нельзя. Это как-то нечестно.

Особенно если учесть, что они с Поттером теперь друзья. Вроде как.

После той ночи, когда он случайно разбудил Драко и завязал разговор, Поттер перестал стесняться: засыпа́л Драко вопросами и в ответ делился тайнами сам. Якобы если кто-то рядом, ему легче потом заснуть. И хотя Драко знал, что Уизли и рыжей бровью не поведет, если Поттер заявится к нему в два часа ночи, тот всегда оставался с Драко.

И разговаривал с ним уже не во сне — о том, что невозможно обсуждать при ослепительном зимнем свете. По ночам же признания смягчали уютные тени от световых гирлянд, и понемногу оба стали затрагивать некоторые темы и днем: как мать Драко проводила зиму во Франции с Андромедой и Тедди, потому что была не в силах оставаться в Англии и впервые за более чем двадцать лет быть вдали от Люциуса; как сочинения Поттера — которые Драко по-прежнему отказывался читать — заставляли его внимательнее смотреть на то, что происходило вокруг, и это помогало ему не зацикливаться на своих мыслях. Они осторожно описали свои кошмары: Поттер как-то признался, что порой ему хочется отыскать воскрешающий камень, и даже не удивился, когда Драко признался, что всегда слышит смертельный крик Винса, если близко подходит к огню. Поттер сидел тогда рядом с ним на кровати, а на этих словах взял Драко за руку и долго не отпускал, и от его молчания стало в разы легче, чем от тысячи банальностей.

Временами Драко даже казалось, будто они...

— Может, он и мой друг, — сказал Уизли, вернув Драко в реальность — где чужой конь и правда только что прикончил его пешку, — но он твой... ну, ты знаешь.

— Сосед? — Драко вздернул бровь, сложил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку кресла. — И из-за этого я должен делиться тайнами, которые узнал от него во сне, — подчеркнул он, — с тобой?

Уизли глухо фыркнул.

— О таком я и не прошу. Просто хотел убедиться, что с ним все в порядке. Он не любит это обсуждать.

Драко посмотрел на Поттера. Похоже, Грейнджер сказала что-то смешное, потому что тот запрокинул голову от смеха, широко и радостно улыбаясь. Затем встретился взглядом с Драко, и глаза у него засияли, а улыбка... ничуть не померкла. Сердце Драко забилось, словно сломанная палочка, которой вновь попытались колдовать, и он отвернулся, стараясь выкинуть из головы сравнение с отцом — таким холодным и отстраненным, — который с теплом в глазах улыбался матери.

— Знаю, — наконец пробормотал он себе под нос. Пусть дружба между ними и укреплялась понемногу, сколько Драко ни заговаривал о проблемах Поттера со сном, тот всегда либо предлагал прогуляться, либо заводил спор о квиддиче, либо уходил в кухню за каким-нибудь сливочным ромом. Драко поглядел на Уизли, и лицо у того смягчилось. — Он лучше спит. Стал раньше ложиться.

— Хорошо. — Уизли кивнул. — Нет никакой странной фигни?

Не сдержавшись, Драко закашлялся, но все же смог покачать головой.

— Смотря что ты под этим имеешь в виду. — Он криво ухмыльнулся, и Уизли насмешливо дернул уголком рта.

— Вопрос снят. Знаешь, Малфой, а ты ведь... — Уизли задумчиво замолчал, и Драко мигом напрягся, — не хуже всех, наверное.

— Радость какая — ты не считаешь меня хуже всех, — тут же огрызнулся Драко. Голос почему-то охрип, а лицо запылало. — Вот только плевать мне, что ты там думаешь.

Тот оценивающе на него уставился, а затем, хотя Драко и напустил на себя мрачный вид, Уизли улыбнулся, черт его побери.

***

— Хочу тебя трахнуть, — выдохнул Поттер, лежа на кровати рядом к Драко и поглаживая свободной рукой его бедро.

— Нет, — тихо заскулил Драко, оттянув пальцами крайнюю плоть. Член в ладони был совсем толстый, на ощупь тяжелый и набухший, и Драко обвел большим пальцем пульсирующую вену, стараясь касаться себя почти невесомо, чтобы не кончить раньше Поттера. Все ощущения обострились, стоило только представить, как он согласится — разрешит Поттеру засунуть себе в задницу член, который тот сейчас медленно, сбивчиво ласкал. Драко дернулся, весь сжавшись от такой фантазии. Приспустил пижамные штаны с трусами до яичек, и, блядь, так стало куда лучше.

— Хочу тебе отсосать, — предложил тогда Поттер. Похоже, скулеж Драко был заразен: в голосе Поттера теперь тоже звучало острое отчаяние. Драко уперся пятками в матрас, вздрогнув, когда второй рукой Поттер осторожно коснулся его соска, и застонал. Он попытался отодвинуться, но в итоге лишь прижался ближе — ощущения захватывали с головой, заставляя бездумно извиваться. Поттер сделал так еще раз, и Драко вспомнил вопрос.

— Н-нет, — он запнулся и задвигал рукой быстрее, собрав большим пальцем вытекшую из щели смазку. Поттер взял бы у него в рот, охуеть просто. Как вообще можно хотеть расплакаться от остроты ощущений, от которых сам же отказываешься? Драко понятия не имел, но именно этого ему и хотелось. — Нам нельзя. Нет.

Недовольно вздохнув, Поттер вдруг лег на бок, лицом к Драко. Членом он задел его бедро, а рукой скользнул вниз от груди к животу, затем еще ниже, пока не дошел кончиками пальцев до волос в паху. Драко поймал Поттера за запястье и придержал на месте, сам продолжая резкими, быстрыми движениями вбиваться в свой кулак и чувствуя, как внутри поднимается волна.

— Хочу на тебя кончить, — решительно и в то же время чуть рассеянно сказал Поттер. Даже слышать это было почти слишком. Драко тоже повернулся и поглядел на Поттера — глаза у него были прищуренные и остекленевшие, а губы слегка приоткрывались при каждом вдохе. Он хотел отказаться и сейчас, знал, что должен, но оргазм был так чертовски близок, и ощутить на себе сперму Поттера будет так...

— Конечно, — ответил он. Голова кружилась. Поттер хмыкнул, ближе прижался бедрами и — блядь! — провел своим членом по голому бедру Драко, оставив на нем блестящий след от теплой смазки, и быстрее заработал кулаком. Драко не так себе это представлял, но он уже так увлекся, что стало наплевать.

Он был почти готов кончить, когда Поттер вырвал из его ослабевшей хватки вторую руку и накрыл кулак Драко ладонью. Тот отстраненно подумал, что не стоило Поттеру этого позволять, но от чужой руки стало слишком, просто чертовски хорошо — она так крепко обхватила его неистово двигавшийся кулак, что Драко, вскинув бедра, мигом залил спермой костяшки пальцев их обоих. Застонав, Поттер тоже выплеснулся ему на живот и на член. Драко поднял голову, наблюдая, как жемчужные нити беспорядочно покрывают его кожу, уже испачканную спермой, которой становилось все больше и больше. И, сильнее сомкнув пальцы вокруг головки, еще раз толкнулся вверх, выжимая из себя последние капли.

Сердце бешено колотилось, мышцы стали мягкими, словно лапша. Драко моргнул, увидев, как Поттер лениво потер запястье, все еще держа руку на обмякшем члене. Он просто... смотрел на кулак Драко в своей ладони, и глаза у него мечтательно блестели. В воздухе повис запах пота и спермы, смешанный с древесным ароматом одеколона Поттера. Наверняка этим запахом пропитается вся подушка, на которой Поттер сейчас лежал, и даже если Драко уснет на ней после того, как тот вернется к себе в кровать... ну, это уже его личное дело.

Эта мысль вырвала Драко из пост-оргазменного блаженства. Стряхнув ладонь Поттера — совсем податливую и расслабленную, похоже, его сознание опять затуманилось, — он осторожно опустил ее между ними на матрас. Одна только мысль о том, что Поттер его касался, касался руки Драко, когда тот себе дрочил, так возбуждала, что член вновь слабо дернулся. Но от этого воспоминания вина обожгла его, будто пламя. Драко стал ждать, глядя на отстраненное лицо Поттера, пока тот не махнул рукой, очистив их обоих. В углу комнаты мерцали световые гирлянды.

— Мне нравится к тебе прикасаться, — сообщил Поттер пугающе невыразительным голосом. — Я и раньше иногда об этом думал.

Все должно быть не так. Поттер должен встать и вернуться в свою кровать.

Переведя дыхание, Драко отодвинулся как можно дальше и прикрылся, аккуратно натянув на себя трусы со штанами. Но лицо Поттера, освещенное огоньками с елки, все равно оставалось невероятно близко. Губы у него были припухшими от укусов, влажными и приоткрытыми, а дыхание — теплым и сладким, как сахарная пыль. Драко мог бы его поцеловать, если бы захотел.

«Да ты же всегда хочешь», — промелькнула предательская мысль.

— Тебе пора спать, — прошептал он, отведя взгляд.

— А ты когда-нибудь хотел ко мне прикоснуться? — громко спросил Поттер. Прозвучало как-то по-детски.

Узел в животе Драко стал туже. Укрыв ноги одеялом, он перевернулся на бок лицом к Поттеру и провел рукой по волосам. В горле почему-то запершило, стоило признаться:

— Уже много лет, если по-честному.

— Когда ты дрочил?

— ...Да. — Драко замялся. — Хотя ты и так это знаешь.

— Вообще-то нет. Я тебя тогда ненавидел, — отозвался Поттер. Это было как проклятие от третьекурсника — предвидеть такие слова Драко мог, но от них все равно стало больно. Но затем Поттер добавил: — Больше я тебя не ненавижу, — и вздохнул, слабо улыбаясь. Подался вперед, почти нежно прижавшись ко лбу Драко своим — прямо как тестрал со своим жеребенком, — а после сразу встал с кровати Драко и зашагал к своей. Пижамные штаны у него были приспущены вниз, открывая мягкий член, а шел он нетвердо и шатко — выглядело просто нелепо, но Драко захотелось, чтобы он вернулся.

Поттер уже был в двух шагах от кровати и в десяти секундах от сна. Они вроде как друзья, пусть и занимались... этим, и Драко нужно было снова это услышать. Пока у него еще оставался шанс, он выпалил:

— Больше не ненавидишь?

— Неа. — Поттер рухнул на кровать и засунул одну босую ногу под одеяло. — А ты...

— Нет, — ответил Драко, хотя Поттер уже тихо засопел. Мерлин правый. — Я тоже тебя не ненавижу.

Он еще долго не мог успокоиться, прислушиваясь к тиканью антикварных часов на тумбочке. Те напоминали, что с каждой новой секундой его удача могла иссякнуть.

***

— Ты украшаешь елку?

Драко не обернулся, но руки, в которых он бережно держал золотую свечу, застыли от удивления: прежде Поттер говорил, что после ужина пойдет заниматься. Когда больше он ничего не спросил, Драко пожал плечами и воспользовался приклеивающими чарами.

— До Рождества всего три недели.

— И этого ты ждал? — пораженно спросил Поттер. — Да ты их за два месяца поставил!

— Я... — Драко взял еще одну свечу и стал подыскивать для нее место. Раздались шаги, а затем Поттер встал рядом и с любопытством посмотрел на его профиль, словно ощупывая взглядом. Драко точными, четко выверенными движениями повесил свечу и даже не повернул головы. — Мне нравятся рождественские елки, ясно?

— Это я понял, — хмыкнул Поттер. Глаза у него были зелеными, как клевер, и такими ласковыми, что Драко почувствовал себя в ловушке. — А почему?

— Я... — Драко медленно втянул воздух, узнав запах лосьона Поттера после бритья. — Мои мать и... отец, — нерешительно начал он, сделав паузу, чтобы Поттер при желании его прервал, — обожают Рождество. В фойе у нас всегда стоит огромная, солидно украшенная елка, а в столовой и в гостиной — еще две поменьше. В детстве они мне так нравились, что родители и в мою комнату ставили целых две. Раньше оба еще и помогали мне их наряжать — так мне и досталась коллекция шаров с магическими существами. — Драко замахал рукой, когда Поттер насмешливо склонил голову. — Родители... избаловали меня, — признал он, и если раньше эти слова звучали приятно, то сейчас они напоминали смолу на языке. Однако Поттер лишь терпеливо кивнул. — Они приходили ко мне в комнату, садились по обе стороны в кровати и читали вслух, и...

— И?

— И держались передо мной за руки. Или танцевали друг с другом, если я просил. Отец был в домашних тапочках, а мать распускала волосы, и хотя по мере того, как я рос, праздники становились все более официальными, они никогда... Это всегда было временем, когда мы... Когда все было... хорошо, — выдавил Драко, явно покраснев. И добавил уже громче, с вызовом: — Так что я люблю Рождество, люблю елки — именно из-за этого.

Поттер еще мгновение на него смотрел, затем провел пальцами по скуле Драко и убрал руку. На этот раз Драко не стал поворачиваться, так как попросту не мог: его всего охватили похоть, вожделение и в то же время растерянность. Вдруг Поттер знал, чем они занимались по ночам? Вдруг он знал всегда?

— Мне тоже нравятся рождественские елки, — задумчиво протянул Поттер. — Но у Дурслей я никогда не помогал их украшать. Только смотрел, как те их наряжали, через щели в двери чулана. В итоге елки всегда выглядели не так, как бы мне хотелось, зато мне нравилось, что по ночам было больше света от гирлянд. — Он с нежностью поглядел на свою елку, ветви которой согнулись под весом ярких побрякушек. О своей магловской семье Поттер заговорил впервые, и Драко не сразу нашелся с ответом.

— Думаю, не так уж важно, как елка выглядит, лишь бы под ней лежал подарок по вкусу, — хрипло выговорил он. Оба сейчас стояли так же близко, как и в предыдущие пару ночей: Поттер был совсем рядом, подбородком Драко ощущал его дыхание.

— По утрам в Рождество меня мало что радовало, зато Дурсли много оставляли на тарелках после ужина: с моей помощью Петунья готовила столько, что накормить можно было целый Хогвартс. Так что мне почти всегда доставалось полно еды. Даже с десертом, если удавалось его припрятать в карманах, — сообщил Поттер. У Драко вдруг встал перед глазами тощий заморыш, которого он впервые встретил у мадам Малкин — в висящей мешком неряшливой одежде и с огромными зелеными глазами.

— Они морили тебя голодом, — выдохнул он. В голове у него словно щелкнуло: Поттер порой упоминал, что голодал.

— Ну, иногда, — беспечно заметил тот, словно это уже не имело значения. И дотронулся теплой ладонью до запястья Драко. — Мне можно помочь?

— Да, конечно. — Драко коротко кивнул, даже не успев толком ничего обдумать. — Сегодня я просто вешаю свечи. Завтра примусь за ленты.

— А почему? — Поттер взял одну свечу. — Красивые. Они зажигаются?

— Да. — Драко облизнул губы. Стоило Поттеру отступить назад и повесить свечу у верхушки елки, как из тела ушло все напряжение. Он повторил за Драко заклинание, и тот слегка растерялся: даже не знал, что Поттер так внимательно за ним наблюдал. — Чары защищают дерево от пламени. — Он замолчал, когда их с Поттером костяшки пальцев соприкоснулись — оба одновременно потянулись за одной свечой. — И это традиция.

— У чистокровных?

Драко вновь пожал плечами.

— Наверное. По крайней мере, в моей семье всегда так делали. — Поттер заинтересованно хмыкнул, Драко принялся объяснять: — Сперва идут свечи, потом ленты, потом елочные шары — их мы каждый вечер добавляем по несколько штук, самые редкие и необычные оставляем под конец. В канун Рождества вешаем последний шар, а потом родители притворяются, что это Отец Рождества положил под ветки подарки, пока я спал.

Поттер тихо хихикнул и повесил следующую свечу на самую верхушку — прижавшись грудью к плечу Драко. После отодвинулся, жарко и влажно шепнул на ухо:

— Так хорошо?

Драко через силу кивнул, глядя на криво висевшую свечу, и неловко поправил ее. Поттер добавил:

— Забавно, Рон даже не слышал о Санте.

— Кто такой Санта? — спросил Драко, отойдя назад, чтобы осмотреть елку.

— Отец Рождества.

— Маглы зовут его Сантой? — Драко скосил на него взгляд. Глаза Поттера ярко блестели за дурацкими круглыми очками — внизу одного стекла было пятно от пальца, — а губы растянулись в дурацкой улыбке. Найдя еще одно свободное место возле вершины елки, Драко повесил там еще одну свечу. — Может, это не один и тот же человек, ведь Отец Рождества — не выдумка.

— Нет, один и тот же, и он никак не может быть настоящим, — возразил Поттер. — В общем, Санта приходит домой к каждому послушному ребенку в мире и дарит игрушки с конфетами. — Драко фыркнул, подняв бровь, и веселье на лице Поттера быстро сменилось недоумением. — Живет вместе с женой на Северном полюсе и летает на оленях? И ему помогает целая толпа эльфов... ой.

У него отвисла челюсть, и Драко засмеялся в голос. Шутливо хлопнул Поттера по плечу и, почему-то ощутив жар на щеках, — прикосновения друзей ему ведь явно нравились, Драко не раз замечал, — торопливо отстранился.

— Вот именно, что ой. Хватит уже считать все подряд ненастоящим. Плохая магловская привычка.

— Но...

— И само собой, у него не северные олени, а тестралы, — самодовольно сообщил Драко, наслаждаясь тем, как Поттер остолбенел.

— Как он тогда в Рождество успевает ко всем детям за одну ночь? — скептически спросил Поттер.

— Хроноворот. — Драко ухмыльнулся. — И аппарация. И ряд других заклинаний, полагаю, хотя Министерство о них не распространяется. Ты на Истории магии совсем ничего не слушал, что ли? О желаниях детей-сирот в средние века, когда на волшебников с ведьмами — и на маглов, которых за них принимали, — объявили охоту? Отец Рождества приносил выжившим детям копченую треску, жареную оленину или свинину, устраивал целые банкеты — даже простых людей угощал рагу и медом. А детям он дарил разные ткани — чаще всего шерсть, но ходили слухи, что иногда он превращал их в золотую или серебряную парчу, чтобы позже семья смогла ее продать.

— Ему что, тысяча лет? — тупо спросил Поттер.

Драко с улыбкой покачал головой.

— Нет конечно, титул передается от родителя к сыну или дочери. Матери Рождества тоже бывали, но они не особо стремились прославиться своей щедростью. — Он кивнул в сторону двери. — Спроси об Отце Рождества своего Уизела и посмотри, что он скажет. Скорее всего, он не заметил связи, раз познакомились вы в одиннадцать лет, а Отец Рождества всегда прекращает навещать детей старше пяти, иначе он никогда не заснет. После этого подарки берут на себя родители.

Драко почти готов к тому, что Поттер бросится прочь из комнаты за подтверждением от Уизли, но тот, немного помолчав, продолжил наряжать елку и заваливать Драко вопросами об Отце Рождества и о магических праздниках — видимо, у семьи Уизли все так по-домашнему, что они даже не украшают елку лентами. Следующие три четверти часа пролетели за разговорами и шутками. Свечи оба переставляли с места на место, пока Драко не остался доволен: для оставшихся украшений точно найдется место.

— Можно мне будет еще помочь? — попросил разрешения Поттер, когда они почти закончили. — Завтра вечером?

— Согласно чистокровным традициям, для семьи официальное украшение елки — это способ сблизиться, — медленно проговорил Драко. Лицо Поттера не то чтобы вытянулось, но с виду мышцы лица и грудь будто свело. Драко не сразу понял, что тот задержал дыхание. — Или для друзей, — соврал он. Горло сдавило, с губ так и норовили сорваться слова, которые прозвучали бы обещанием: «Для тех, кто влюблен и связан, для родственных душ». — Друзья тоже могут помочь.

Хотя к Поттеру и вернулась способность дышать, выражение лица у него почему-то не изменилось. Он пристально глядел на Драко, словно пытаясь что-то понять.

— Так вот кто мы друг для друга? — пробормотал он.

— Наверное, не только, — заметил Драко после краткой паузы. По рукам пробежал озноб, а Метка без причины разболелась — так иногда случалось, когда у него слишком быстро колотилось сердце. Будто напоминала ему, что легче вообще ничего не чувствовать. — Но да, думаю, друзьями нас тоже можно назвать. — Поттер ничего не отвечал, и тогда Драко неуверенно добавил: — ...Так ведь?

— Так, — сказал Поттер настолько решительно, что Драко едва сдержал нелепый порыв рассмеяться. По щекам разливался жар — и его уж точно было не скрыть. Поттер же, словно применив легилименцию, вновь коснулся щеки Драко и шагнул вперед. Зрачки у него так расширились, что по краям едва виднелся зеленый ободок, а взгляд на миг скользнул к губам Драко.

Затаив дыхание, Драко наблюдал, как он опустил веки, и этого не могло быть, серьезно: Поттер ведь не спал, но он прильнул ближе и смотрел на него как...

От трех громких, настойчивых ударов в дверь магия между ними замерцала, но не разрушилась. Оба замерли, глядя друг на друга, и, блядь, Поттер явно растерялся не меньше него — кажется, никак не мог решить, открыть дверь или же... Как бы он ни собирался поступить, Драко все же был не настолько глуп, чтобы впустую надеяться, пока ничего еще не произошло. Затем раздался нетерпеливый и чуть приглушенный голос Грейнджер:

— Гарри? Ты здесь?

— Вот же черт.

— Поттер, — выдохнул Драко так тихо, как никогда в жизни.

Поттер колебался. Его большой палец все еще тепло касался подбородка Драко, а ладонь лежала у него на шее. Он покосился на дверь и, покачав головой, стал притягивать Драко к себе. Тот не сумел сдержать улыбку, и точно такая же улыбка отразилась на лице Поттера — столь же яркая и радостная, как елка на его стороне комнаты. Наконец он наклонился к губам Драко.

— Гарри! Это важно! — Стук ладони о твердое дерево повторился уже сильнее.

Драко покачнулся, когда Поттер отпустил его, а следом подошел к двери и распахнул ее, почти прорычав:

— В чем дело, Гермиона? Мы заняты!

— Вы... — Грейнджер быстро захлопала ресницами. Скулы у нее порозовели, едва она заметила Драко и, похоже, сообразила, что прервала... что-то там, чего едва не произошло. Драко и сам сомневался, черт побери. Он беспомощно уставился на нее, и Грейнджер повернулась обратно к Поттеру, виновато пряча глаза. — Мне ужасно жаль, Гарри. — Она слегка понизила голос, оглянувшись назад. — Я знаю, ты давно...

— Гермиона! — рявкнул Поттер, бросив странный взгляд на Драко, затем обернулся к Грейнджер и смягчил голос. — Извини, но... ты не могла бы вернуться... позже?

Грейнджер помотала головой. Розовые пятна уже растекались у нее по щекам.

— Извини, но нет. Помфри и Уилкинс нужно немедленно тебя увидеть.

Последнее имя выдернуло Драко из грез о том, чем они с Поттером могли бы заняться в промежутке между Сейчас и Позже.

— Школьный колдопсихолог?

Поттер снова повернулся к нему и, нахмурив лоб, кивнул.

— Я время от времени к ней хожу. Из-за... — Он махнул рукой. Совсем уж примитивный способ сказать: «Из-за того, что я умер на войне и стал живой иконой». Тихо хмыкнув, Драко все же понимающе повел плечом. Поттер с сожалением посмотрел на него и сказал:

— Мне надо идти.

— Ага.

— Я вернусь.

Драко тяжело сглотнул.

— Я буду... здесь, — неловко произнес он.

Поттер поджал губы, явно не в силах решить, в какую сторону пойти. Наконец Грейнджер обхватила пальцами его запястье и потянула за дверь, Поттер еле успел еще раз взглянуть на Драко через плечо.

Едва дверь за ними захлопнулась, Драко доковылял до своей кровати и тяжело на нее опустился. Когда комната от этого кружиться не перестала, он нагнулся и просунул голову между колен, стараясь успокоить бешено стучащее сердце и перестать так судорожно втягивать воздух.

Он подумал — вернее, благодаря чертовой Грейнджер он теперь был почти уверен, — что Поттер собирался его поцеловать. А это значит... Драко без понятия, что именно. Это значит, что ему нужны ответы. Но основной источник информации, от кого он хотел эти ответы получить, только что со всеми ними свалил, и какое-то время Драко пялился на свою елку, не представляя, как поступить. Ему не стоило — нельзя было — встречаться с Поттером... в этом смысле. По крайней мере, пока Драко не объяснит, что он уже...

Он поднял голову, задышав ровнее. Достал палочку и зажег свечи — замерцало и затанцевало пламя, вокруг фитилей возникли маленькие купола огнеупорных чар. Скинув ботинки, Драко, полностью одетый, лег поверх одеяла и принялся наблюдать за игрой света, глядя то на елку Поттера, то на свою. Понемногу из плеч стало уходить напряжение.

Если не считать прошлый год, Рождество для Драко всегда было периодом незамысловатого счастья: отец угощал его портвейном, когда они оба допоздна засиживались в кабинете за разговорами, а мать сворачивалась калачиком в гостиной, по-домашнему одетая в шелковый халат, и тихо рассказывала светлую историю про Отца Рождества, полного решимости подарить радость сиротам, чьих родителей сжигали на кострах. Свечи, ягоды падуба, серебряные звезды и дом... Драко надеялся воссоздать это здесь хотя бы частично.

Но если он сообщит Поттеру... Точнее, когда он сообщит Поттеру...

Драко заморгал: огоньки свечей на елке стали расплываться. Хоть что-то знакомое.

***

— Ты всегда будишь меня, когда мне снятся самые лучшие сны, — обиженно пробормотал Драко, толкаясь бедрами в услужливо подставленный кулак Поттера. Тот уже расстегнул на нем брюки, вытащив член, и Драко со вздохом открыл глаза, стряхивая с себя, будто паутину, остатки сна. И чуть не подскочил, осознав, что Поттер и правда накрыл рукой его член, обводя большим пальцем головку. Из горла сразу вырвался стон — или жалобный скулеж, без разницы.

— Поттер... Нам надо поговорить.

— Ты не захотел играть в шахматы, — объявил Поттер. Драко кое-как сфокусировал на нем взгляд, ориентируясь по нечеткому голосу: Поттер стоял у его кровати, спустив пижамные штаны до бедер и достав толстый темно-красный член. Обхватил его вторым кулаком и тихо постанывал, не отводя глаз от лица Драко.

Блядь! Драко подвинулся в сторону, стараясь не толкаться в теплую ладонь Поттера, и, собрав все свое хладнокровие — ну ладно, его остатки, — придержал запястье Поттера и оттолкнул. Член сразу же дернулся, будто умоляя, чтобы к нему снова прикоснулись, и уперся в пояс пижамных штанов.

— Нет, — твердо сказал Драко. — Возвращайся в кровать.

— Ладно, — с легкой улыбкой согласился Поттер. Черт возьми, Драко уже тошнило от этого слова. Он нахмурился, твердо решив отвернуться и на этот раз даже не смотреть, не поддерживать это безобразие и не дрочить самому, но тут Поттер отпустил свой член. Выскользнув из пижамы, забрался на кровать Драко, навис над ним и... замер.

Драко завороженно на него уставился. Поттер уселся ему на грудь, одним коленом прижав левую руку Драко к боку, а второе просунул под его правую подмышку. Твердый член Поттера оказался всего в паре дюймов от подбородка Драко — багровый, с набухшей головкой. Крайняя плоть туго натянулась, открывая лишь щель, и слегка поблескивала в свете гирлянд и свечей.

— Что ты делаешь? — слабым голосом спросил Драко. И облизал губы: резко захотелось их смочить, вообще все тело вдруг показалось ему обезвоженным. Кроме члена — на нем как раз выступила капля смазки, стоило Драко рассмотреть поближе длинный, налитый кровью член Поттера у своего лица. Яички — теплые и на удивление мягкие — прижимались к груди Драко.

— Дрочу, — просто ответил Поттер. — Я хочу кончить тебе на лицо. Думаю, тебе пойдет.

— Ясно, — кое-как выдавил Драко. Он чуть дернулся, отчаянно пытаясь выбраться из-под Поттера, но в итоге только накрыл пальцами свой член. Ну серьезно, Поттеру не стоило оставлять его левую руку свободной, всего лишь подтолкнув к боку. И как теперь Драко сопротивляться? — Мне все идет.

Раз уж его рука все равно там оказалась, Драко крепко сжал член, и в этот же момент Поттер тоже стал себя поглаживать. Его член так и притягивал взгляд: Драко почти не сомневался, что если поднимет голову, то сможет поймать ртом головку. Но он лишь глубже зарылся головой в подушку, едва дыша от тяжести голой задницы Поттера на своей груди. Тот опять улыбнулся:

— Ты отлично выглядишь. Мне нравится на тебя смотреть, когда я дрочу.

— Знаю, — отозвался Драко, быстрее заработав рукой. Поттер тоже вбивался себе в кулак, бедра его слегка подпрыгивали, а ягодицы напряглись.

— Сперва я из-за этого переживал, — сообщил Поттер, довольно постанывая.

— Из-за чего? — полузадушенно спросил Драко. Яйца уже болезненно покалывало, а член совсем напрягся, посылая искры наслаждения вплоть до самого позвоночника. Драко уперся пятками в матрас, наконец перестав себя дразнить, и ускорил движения, уже почти дойдя до грани. Он хотел коснуться члена у своего лица, хотел лизнуть его, хотел...

— Из-за того, как здорово ты в этом году выглядел, — пробормотал Поттер, — а сам на меня даже не смотрел.

— Я всегда на тебя смотрю, — возразил Драко хрипло, глядя то в мутные зеленые глаза Поттера, то на кончик языка, который тот прикусил. Задрожав, Драко вскинул бедра и со сдавленным стоном выплеснулся себе в кулак, удовольствие накатывало на него стремительными, бурными волнами.

— Ого, — выдохнул Поттер. Драко инстинктивно поднял свободную руку и обхватил его за задницу, поглаживая мягкую, покрытую тонкими волосами кожу и ощущая себя напрочь вымотанным и ошарашенным. Но довольным, хотя это и неправильно. Поттер снова оттянул крайнюю плоть на своем темном, длинном и толстом члене, и, блядь, если бы он не спал, Драко бы...

— Сейчас кончу, — чуть ли не в последний момент предупредил Поттер. Первая теплая нить попала Драко на подбородок и стекла на горло, вторая — испачкала ему рот. А потом сперма, кажется, оказалась всюду: на щеках, на губах, даже на носу. Глаза Поттера широко распахнулись, но взгляд оставался далеким, а лицо исказилось почти до гримасы. Драко прерывисто вздохнул и на пробу обвел губы языком — на вкус сперма на них оказалась горьковатой, но вполне терпимой. Он вытянул язык, стараясь слизать остальное, и Поттер тяжело осел ему на грудь.

— Мне нужно передохнуть, — мгновение спустя произнес Драко, убрав свободной рукой липкую нить со скулы. Можно и вытереть ее о простыню, но это было бы просто отвратительно, так что он облизал пальцы.

— Ладно. — Поттер легко с него слез. Свернулся под боком, положив голову на подушку Драко, и быстро заморгал. — Это было классно. Я о многом думаю.

Закатив глаза, Драко зевнул и вдруг осознал, что сам все еще в рубашке, брюках и носках. Потянулся было за палочкой — хотя руки никак не хотели слушаться, — но по коже уже пронеслась, будто прохладный ветерок, магия Поттера, всего его очистив. Он благодарно кивнул и, убрав член в брюки, повернулся к Поттеру.

— О чем именно? — решился спросить он, когда тот не стал сразу уходить к себе в кровать.

— О тебе, — ответил Поттер, даже не представляя, как внутри Драко все заклокотало от переполнивших эмоций.

— Ладно, — наконец выговорил он. Все же иногда это дурацкое слово бывало полезно. Веки Драко сами собой опустились — оргазм и недели бессонных ночей не прошли для него даром. — Тебе надо вернуться в кровать.

— Это и есть моя... — кажется, услышал Драко, прежде чем закрыл глаза полностью.


	2. Chapter 2

В детстве мать нагревала для него подушки, и Драко сворачивался среди них калачиком. Вот только они в жизни так не расслабляли, как та подушка, которую он сейчас обвивал руками.

И они в жизни так не двигались.

Драко сбивчиво приказал подушке не дергаться и приоткрыл один глаз. Было еще рано: бледно-голубое утреннее небо едва тронул янтарный рассвет. Вновь закрыв глаза, Драко помотал головой, и его лицо защекотали чужие волосы.

— Малфой, — позвал Поттер.

— Я устал, — застонал Драко, прижимаясь к нему ближе. Тело у Поттера было как печка.

— Я голый, — сухо парировал Поттер. Глаза Драко мигом распахнулись. Отпустив Поттера, он отодвинулся, а тот схватил кусок шенилевой ткани — снятую занавеску у подножья кровати Драко, — завернулся в него и сел, искоса глядя на Драко. — Почему я голый?

— Мне откуда знать? — прошипел Драко. — Это же моя кровать.

— Похоже на то. — Он замолк, а когда Драко решился еще раз на Поттера посмотреть, лицо у того стало таким же красным, как феникс. — Я часто так делаю?

— Спишь голышом в моей кровати? — с надеждой уточнил Драко, пытаясь найти способ соврать. Теперь, когда правды не избежать, можно и... избегать ее чуть подольше. Поттер опустил плечи, по-прежнему от него отворачиваясь, и у Драко сбилось дыхание. — Уизли сказал мне все тебе разрешать.

— Разрешать мне что? — недоверчиво спросил Поттер, наконец вскинув голову.

Чувствуя себя в заведомо невыгодном положении, Драко тоже сел, подтянув колени.

— Просто... тебя не будить, — несчастно признался он своим коленям. — Извини.

— За что?..

Вопрос тревожно повис в воздухе.

— За все? — предположил Драко. Он постарался выдавить улыбку, но вышла какая-то гримаса — уж точно не настолько обаятельная, как он надеялся.

— Ты думаешь, что это... ты виноват? — поразился Поттер, указав на кровать. Если бы Драко хоть что-нибудь понимал в диагностической магии, то немедленно принялся бы искать у Поттера симптомы сердечного приступа. Цветом лица он уже сравнялся с баклажаном. — Что я натворил?

— Чаще всего разговаривал.

— Как и в другие ночи? — помедлив, Поттер нахмурился. — Но если ты не хочешь заходить далеко, почему тогда...

— Не... совсем, — увильнул от ответа Драко. И растерянно моргнул. — Стой, что?

— Почему я голый? — допытывался Поттер, как будто мир не слетел со своей оси. Драко с подозрением осмотрелся, проверяя, не затаился ли сам Отец Рождества у какой-нибудь елки.

— Тебе нравится дрочить, — прямо заявил он. — Но что ты такое говорил, будто бы я «не хочу заходить далеко»?

— Я... Какого хера, я думал, это просто сны! — Поттер вскочил с кровати, в спешке уронив занавеску. Драко уставился на него, в кои-то веки не обращая внимания на чужую наготу. Он открыл было рот, чтобы повторить вопрос, но Поттер, быстро завязав уголки одеяла вокруг пояса, перебил его: — Я перед тобой дрочил?

— Иногда, — холодно ответил Драко. Слова дались легче, чем он ожидал, раз теперь между ними обоими... ну, что-то есть. — Тебе правда снилось, как ты передо мной дрочишь?

Поттер вытаращился на него во все глаза, потом вдруг бросился к двери, на ходу подхватив очки и отброшенные джинсы.

— Увидимся позже! — крикнул он уже из коридора, захлопнув за собой дверь. В ней застрял край одеяла, и Драко услышал, как Поттер заорал: «Блядь!», мощным рывком высвободив из захвата.

Драко так и остался ошарашенно сидеть в измятой школьной форме, понемногу соединяя воедино кусочки информации: первое — вчерашний почти-поцелуй от Поттера; второе — их постоянные прогулки. Пятое или шестое — Драко уже потерял счет — Поттер с чего-то решил, что спать голышом в его кровати — еще нормально, если не заходить... дальше... Десятое или одиннадцатое — даже когда Поттер не спал, он часто разговаривал с Драко, рассказывая ему по ночам о своем детстве с маглами, о последней битве или о своих любимых защитных заклинаниях.

Пятидесятое или шестидесятое — Поттер все время к нему прикасался: то задевал ладонью бедро, когда они гуляли, то растирал ладонями плечи, стоило Драко после полетов пожаловаться на холод, хотя можно было бы просто применить согревающие чары. Тысячное — надоедливые друзья Поттера, похоже, его усыновили.

А значит, они и его друзья. Драко скривился, сообразив, как лучше всего поступить.

И он еще думал, что все самое неловкое позади.

***

— Рон. Гермиона.

Оба подняли головы от раскрытой книги. Ну да, будто совсем не заметно, что Грейнджер — Гермиона — двигала рукой под столом. Теперь она остановилась, явно смутившись. Рон закусил губу, неприветливо на него зыркнув.

— Проваливай, Малфой, мы занимаемся.

— Очень надеюсь, что больше ты никогда не дашь мне пощечину, — невозмутимо обратился Драко к Гермионе, усаживаясь напротив. — Только не после таких нагрузок для мышц руки. А уж если учесть, где эта рука побывала...

— Я... Мы... — Она достала ладонь из-под стола, откинув прядь упавших на лицо волос.

— Проваливай, Малфой, — угрюмо повторил Рон. Заерзав на стуле, он с тоской покосился на Гермиону. Та закатила глаза и откинулась на спинку стула, сложив руки на груди и слегка покраснев.

Драко замахал рукой.

— Я уже через минуту оставлю вас наедине, — пообещал он, хотя выражение лица Гермионы ничего хорошего Рону не сулило. Вот и отлично. Это же она вчера вечером помешала им с Поттером. — Мне нужно кое-что у вас спросить о... о Гарри, — выдавил он.

Несмотря на то, что он только что назвал их по именам, сошедшее с языка имя Поттера явно удивило обоих: они озадаченно переглянулись.

— С ним все в порядке? — спросила Гермиона.

— В полном.

— Так значит, он наконец решился, — с ужасом и в то же время с какой-то странной радостью пробормотал Рон.

— Решился на что? — раздосадованно уточнил Драко.

— Ты зовешь его Гарри. — Лицо у Рона вытянулось.

— Мерлин правый, и как вы трое только выиграли эту чертову войну, ума не приложу, — протянул Драко. — Или тогда вы не разговаривали сплошными загадками?

Гермиона вздохнула.

— Так в чем дело, Малфой?

— Гарри и я... — Уверенность куда-то испарилась — ну правда, Драко не стоило начинать действовать, не выделив из тысячи сведений пару-тройку самых важных. Немного побарабанив пальцами по обшарпанному столу, Драко все же обратился к Рону. — Ты говорил, что Гарри мой...

— Сосед, я помню, — усмехнулся Рон, — или как ты там это называешь.

— А ты бы как назвал?

— Ну, не знаю... — Рон в замешательстве повернулся к Гермионе. — Когда встречаются двое парней, они же друг друга так и называют? Билл всех просто звал своими приятелями, но до Флер у него, кажется, не было ни с кем ничего серьезного. — Гермиона кивнула, и Рон обернулся к Драко. — Тогда он твой парень, наверное. Верно? Даже если у тебя какие-то дикие семейные обычаи...

— Рон, — тихо, но строго вмешалась Гермиона. — Не высмеивай чужие семейные обычаи, если они никому не вредят.

Рон прыснул.

— Ой, готов поспорить, кое-какое место у Гарри еще как болит, — сообщил он. Гермиона ткнула его в плечо, но прикусила губу, явно пытаясь сдержать улыбку.

— О чем вы вообще? — спросил Драко, когда они прекратили этот бред. — Двое парней? Семейные обычаи?

— А как это традиционно называют? — серьезно поинтересовалась Гермиона. — Возлюбленные? Или это уже в том случае, если вы достигли близости...

— Мы не встречаемся, — огрызнулся Драко, аж немного задрожав. — Я... я просто хотел узнать, не показалось ли вам, что мы... что мы с Гарри... что все те наши прогулки были...

— Свиданиями? — неверяще закончил Рон. — Ты и правда не знал?

— Я... в общем... я... — И как только он не догадался? Руки затряслись, и Драко сжал их в кулаки, надавив костяшками пальцев на бедра, чтобы успокоиться. — Я думал... э-э...

Он с немой паникой осознал, что попросту не в силах закончить эту фразу.

Рон и Гермиона уставились на него, а затем в унисон расхохотались — с таким восторгом, что Драко машинально вытащил из рукава мантии палочку и насупился.

— Т-тогда п-почему ты сказал ему, что н-не хочешь торопить события? — в перерывах между смешками выдавила Гермиона, чуть придя в себя лишь тогда, когда мадам Пинс послала им недовольного Патронуса с жалобой, что их слышно на всю библиотеку.

— Я ничего такого не говорил! — возмутился Драко, когда серебристый, злобно шипящий барсук рассеялся.

— Ну, Гарри так думает, так что если вы до сих пор не обжимаетесь, виноват в этом только ты, — фыркнул Рон, и Драко презрительно ухмыльнулся, решив снова называть его Уизли. Мудила. Мудила Уизли.

— Так значит, он... мы... — И вновь Драко попытался сформулировать фразу, но в итоге просто в смятении какое-то время на них таращился, взвешивая все варианты, затем резко встал. — Ладно, спасибо.

— За что? — фыркнул Уизли. Гермиона опять закатила глаза и понимающе кивнула.

— Тебе надо поговорить с Гарри.

— С утра ему пришлось уйти, — прохладно сказал Драко. — Позже с ним поговорю.

По крайней мере, так он надеялся.

***

— О, ты начал без меня.

Драко не обернулся — в первую очередь потому, что этот засранец где-то пропадал весь чертов день и этого не заслуживал.

— Мы встречаемся, Поттер? — с насмешкой спросил он у елки, обмотав ветку красной матовой лентой и ловко завязав на краю бант.

За вопросом последовало угнетающее молчание. Потом Драко услышал шорох — Гарри скинул ботинки — и скрип матраса — сел на кровать. Драко жестом указал на антикварный омут памяти на тумбочке у своей кровати. Прежде ему как-то не выпадало повода им воспользоваться, и Драко вечно злился, что мать требовала каждый семестр брать его с собой в школу: сосуд много весил и даже с чарами расширения пространства занимал ужасно много места. Но сейчас он надеялся, что эта проклятая штука наконец принесет какую-нибудь пользу.

— Воспоминания рассортированы, самые первые по центру, — ровно сообщил Драко. — Кое-какие я опустил, чтобы сэкономить время. — Например, самое последнее: хотел чуть дольше сохранить его при себе.

Гарри с силой втянул воздух.

— Мы можем просто поговорить. Тебе ни к чему...

— Знаю, — равнодушно произнес Драко. Выбрав блестящую синюю ленту, расшитую звездами, он взмахнул палочкой, и та красиво обернулась вокруг ветвей. — Давай же.

Мгновение спустя Гарри со вздохом подошел к омуту памяти и небрежно вылил в каменную чашу первые воспоминания — разговор Драко с Уизли в библиотеке и первые несколько ночей. Драко вытянул голову, чтобы рассмотреть все получше, но успел только поймать несчастный взгляд Гарри — тот сразу отвернулся и опустил голову в чашу. Какое-то время стояла тишина, но Драко сразу понял, когда Гарри дошел до момента, где он тоже начал принимать участие (Гарри тогда крепко обхватил его за запястье и опустил руку на свой член, а Драко кончил, лишь потираясь о него и даже не прикоснувшись к себе — от одного только желания): тот сразу принялся беспокойно переступать с ноги на ногу, а грудь у него стала слабо вздыматься.

Вскинув голову, он нечитаемо посмотрел на Драко. Потом разлил воспоминания по флаконам и, закупорив их, добавил в чашу следующие: первое приглашение Гарри; первый раз, когда он дотронулся до члена Драко; долгие прогулки по Хогсмиду, где промерзшая земля хрустела у них под ногами. Драко продолжил придирчиво развешивать ленты, пусть и знал, что Гарри мог не только увидеть все события, но и — из-за чар на их семейном омуте памяти, — ощутить эмоции самого Драко в то время, и это... ужасало, но в то же время и приятно волновало.

Зато ему больше не надо было ничего скрывать. И пусть хоть замок взорвется.

Украшать елку он закончил раньше, чем Гарри все досмотрел, и беспокойно уселся на край кровати. Наконец Гарри поднял голову. Лицо у него раскраснелось, а глаза сияли.

— Да, — сказал он. Драко попытался вспомнить, задавал ли какой-то вопрос в последнем воспоминании — вчера вечером, когда они вместе наряжали елку, — но пока сам этот эпизод оставался в омуте памяти, все было как в тумане.

— Что да?

— Да, мы встречаемся, — просто ответил Гарри. Облизав губы, подошел ближе и, раздвинув Драко колени, встал между ними. Тот как-то незаметно сам для себя положил ладони Гарри на бедра и неверяще на него поглядел. Хотелось спросить «как?» и — пожалуй, самое важное — «почему я?», но вопросы так и не сорвались с языка: слишком большой страх вызывали возможные ответы.

— И это единственный твой вывод? — выплюнул он, почти оскорбившись. — Я же... воспользовался тобой!

— Я сам просил тебя ничего мне не говорить, — с жаром возразил Гарри. — И каждый раз избегал разговора, когда ты пытался его завести. Если здесь кто-то кем-то и воспользовался, так это я тобой.

— Но я дрочил! — поразился Драко. Его ужасно возмутила улыбка, которая медленно расползлась по губам Гарри, и ехидный блеск в глазах. — С тобой! Пока ты спал!

— О, я знаю, — вкрадчиво заметил Гарри, вздернув бровь. Провел ладонью по груди Драко, почему-то сильно вздымающейся, и, положив руки ему на плечи, погладил большим пальцем шею. — В смысле, лучше бы я не решил, будто ты не хочешь торопить события — тогда бы я присоединился к тебе и не во сне, но...

— Не торопить события, — хриплым голосом повторил Драко. — С чего ты вообще это взял?

— В твоем воспоминании о первой ночи ты сам мне это заявил, когда пытался выгнать из своей кровати, — фыркнув, Гарри вдруг наклонился и, приподняв ему подбородок, коснулся губ легким поцелуем — который все равно пробрал Драко аж до пальцев ног. Затем он безжалостно выпрямился. — Видимо, это отложилось у меня в памяти.

— Какое у тебя глупое подсознание, — хмыкнул Драко, не в силах поверить своей удаче. Однако все же убрал руку с бедра Гарри, дернув его за край майки. — Хотя ничего удивительного. Но уж я-то был в сознании, мог бы и догадаться.

— Драко, — выдохнул Гарри и провел пальцами по его щеке, глядя прямо в глаза.

— Гарри, — отозвался Драко, притянув его к себе.

Гарри застонал, накрыв губы Драко своими — сперва неловко, потом все более уверенно. Повалив Гарри на кровать, Драко устроился между его бедрами, не переставая жадно, влажно целовать, а Гарри обвил его руками, увлеченно — и явно осознанно — вытащил рубашку из брюк и скользнул горячей ладонью по спине. Сначала Драко подался навстречу прикосновению, затем прильнул обратно к Гарри, выгнувшись каким-то немыслимым образом, и в итоге тот подтолкнул его к себе — вот и отлично, больше не нужно разрываться между ощущениями. Как и Драко, Гарри приоткрыл глаза и наблюдал за ним из-под густых темных ресниц — не прерывая поцелуев, от которых перехватывало дыхание и шла кругом голова. Наконец Драко ахнул и отстранился, ощутив задницей его напрягшийся член.

— Постой, нет... — Гарри тут же к нему потянулся, и, как бы Драко ни хотелось расспросить его о свиданиях, он неуверенно вернулся к Гарри в объятия, позволив уложить себя на спину и устроиться сверху. Поднял ноги, сомкнув лодыжки у Гарри за поясницей, и вздрогнул, когда тот потерся о него, целуя и легко кусая в губы, подбородок и шею, а затем облизал каждое укушенное место. Драко запрокинул голову, подставляя горло, а сам обхватил губами мочку уха Гарри и с силой сомкнул зубы. Застонав — какой же сладкий звук, — Гарри встал на колени и толкнулся вперед, пока Драко не почувствовал, как их твердые члены надавили друг на друга. Вот этого — именно этого! — ему и не хватало. Зато теперь его захватил такой восторг, словно на место стали кусочки пазла: вот из-за чего у него раньше появлялось чувство пустоты и неуверенность. Все прошлые ночи он хотел Гарри, причем взаимно, но не знал, по-настоящему ли это все. В прошлые ночи оба разговаривали, видели друг друга, но не касались, либо же, наоборот, касались, но не видели. Прикосновениям Гарри не хватало той безумной увлеченности, с которой он всегда брался за все, что для него что-то значило...

Он простонал имя Драко, и тот дернул бедрами, надавив Гарри на спину лодыжками и прижав к себе, все время продолжая восхитительно о него тереться. Уже почти решился убрать руки с плеч Гарри, но все же не пришлось — тот сам расстегнул сперва брюки Драко, а потом и свои.

— Мерлин, — прошептал Драко в перерывах между судорожными вдохами, — Мерлин.

— Ага, — рассеянно отозвался Гарри, в очередной раз глубоко его поцеловав. — Я хочу... наяву. — Он стянул с Драко белье, задев кончиками пальцев головку члена. — Ладно?

Какое же охрененно потрясающее слово! Драко со стоном его повторил, и Гарри приспустил свои трусы до бедер. Возникла пауза — Драко чуть не захныкал, когда он убрал руку, — а потом их члены соприкоснулись. Так странно и невероятно прекрасно было ощущать набухший, жаркий член Гарри рядом со своим. Плотно их обхватив, Гарри стал сбивчиво поглаживать оба члена.

— Постой, м-м-м-м, Гарри, — пробормотал Драко ему в шею, почему-то не в силах от нее оторваться. — Приподнимись, я хочу...

Тот послушался, как-то умудрившись при этом сильно не отодвинуться, и сразу стал ритмичнее двигать рукой, оттягивая крайнюю плоть Драко вместе со своей и вновь закрывая ими истекающие смазкой головки. Раз стало больше места, Драко заодно смог вытянуть руку, с дрожью толкаясь в кулак Гарри, и наконец сделал то, о чем мечтал уже неделями — месяцами, годами, — накрыл ладонью головку его члена, обхватив большим и указательным пальцами. Гарри дернулся, на миг перестав скользить рукой по их членам, потом задвигал снова — быстро и неистово.

— Ты мне нравишься, — шепнул Гарри, обжигая горячим влажным дыханием.

— Надо было тебе рассказать, — сдавленно сказал Драко. Его с головой заполнил поток счастья, грозя совсем лишить рассудка. — Надо было объяснить...

— Ага, но нет, я... — сорвавшись на бессвязный лепет, Гарри зажмурился и задергал кулаком резче, большим пальцем прижав друг к другу оба члена. По всему телу Драко пробежали искры от наслаждения. Опустив руку, он стиснул в ладони поджавшиеся яйца Гарри и кончил резко и неожиданно — член запульсировал, сперма выплеснулась Гарри на лихорадочно двигавшееся запястье. Тот ахнул, приоткрыв распухшие губы. Немного придя в себя, Драко стал перекатывать между пальцев яйца Гарри, не переставая стонать и опустив голову ему на плечо. Вновь ощутил, как губы Гарри коснулись его шеи, волосы защекотали ухо, а затем член Гарри несколько раз дернулся, и живот с пахом Драко покрыла влажная сперма, тут же смешавшись с его собственной.

— Так когда там, — наконец выдавил Драко, едва переводя дыхание, пусть Гарри уже несколько месяцев на него так наваливался, — мы начали встречаться? Когда именно? Когда ты начал дрочить, мы уже встречались? Потому что если так, я начну чувствовать себя куда менее виноватым.

— Нет, — пробормотал Гарри, и в голосе у него слышалась улыбка. Когда лежать стало совсем тяжело, Драко попытался его спихнуть, но намека Гарри не понял — только прильнул ближе. Из-за чужого веса Драко с трудом мог дышать, но были и куда более страшные способы умереть, поэтому он решил, что такая смерть его устроит. — Тогда еще нет. Чувствуй себя ужасно виноватым — ты мной воспользовался.

Драко нахмурился, хотя Гарри и никак не мог этого увидеть. Однако его руки сами собой зарылись в поразительно шелковистые волосы Гарри — какая-то мешанина из вихров, завитков и хохолков, которые на ком угодно другом выглядели бы просто нелепо. Он отстраненно задумался, как бы отросшие волосы смотрелись украшенными лентой или собранными в хвост. Интересно, Гарри бы ему это разрешил? Сам того не заметив, он перестал хмуриться из-за подначки Гарри и ухмыльнулся.

— А когда? Когда ты подсматривал, как я раздевался?

В тот день во время прогулки по Хогсмиду — после того, как покрасневший Гарри вернулся из душа, — оба вели себя настороженно и как-то топорно. Однако Гарри заплатил не только за еду с напитками, но и за еще один триллер про ликвидаторов — настоял на том, что Драко он может понравиться, когда тот закончит читать предыдущий, — и упаковку хрустящих ирисок. По дороге обратно в замок они то и дело соприкасались плечами через плотные шерстяные мантии, а пар от их дыхания перемешивался в холодном воздухе.

— Ну правда, — стал он настаивать подчеркнуто вежливым тоном, когда Гарри молчал и дальше. — Мне любом случае надо знать, чтобы подарить тебе подарок в сле...

Гарри поднял голову как раз в тот момент, когда Драко осекся, мечтая об уникальном хроновороте, который отмотал бы время на пару секунд назад. Но затем Гарри коснулся его губ — куда более легко и нежно, чем кто-то с его силой вообще должен быть способен, — и вздохнул. Улыбнулся он совсем слабо, но... для Драко эта улыбка значила все.

Это было уже слишком. Драко захотел отстраниться, отвернуться, чтобы Гарри не увидел в его взгляде слишком многое. Хватило того, что он озвучил безумную идею, будто эти отношения долго продлятся. Словно догадавшись о таких мыслях, Гарри сжал его руку.

— 14 ноября, — просто сказал он. — День нашего первого свидания.

Драко повернул к нему голову, и Гарри сразу же приник к его губам в яростном поцелуе — который все длился и длился, пока у Драко снова не встал член, зажатый между их мокрыми и липкими животами. С огромными усилиями — Гарри явно нравилось быть сверху — Драко перекатился, в итоге нависнув прямо над ним. Судя по всему, поцелуи с Гарри включали в себя тот же элемент схватки, что и все остальные их общие занятия. И это как раз было в их духе — в отличие от тех нереалистичных и сентиментальных снов, в которых он никогда бы не признался на пятом курсе: с усыпанной лепестками роз постелью, эльфийским вином, Гарри в шелковой парадной мантии слизеринского цвета и таком же галстуке. Драко прижал его за запястья к кровати, и, хотя Гарри явно мог легко освободиться, он лишь хитро улыбнулся и поднял бровь.

— В тот день, — отметил Драко, — ты и подсматривал, как я раздевался.

Не то чтобы ему особо требовался ответ: Драко и так уже сложил два и два. Но по венам все равно пронеслось ликование, стоило Гарри с усмешкой кивнуть.

— В тот день я подсматривал, как ты раздевался. Хотя, — задумчиво добавил он, — я тебя и раньше приглашал.

— В каком это смысле? — резким тоном спросил Драко. Гарри прикусил губу, сдерживая улыбку, и отказался отвечать, так что пришлось пригрозить: — Сейчас сошлю тебя обратно в твою кровать.

— А можно это будет моя кровать? — Старался Гарри из рук вон плохо: улыбка все равно вырвалась наружу.

— Ты представлял это, когда дрочил? — полузадушенно спросил Драко. Между ними тут же возникло напряжение — казалось, даже послышался слабый гул электричества. — Представлял меня?

— Кажется, об этом ты знаешь побольше моего, — с хриплым смешком произнес Гарри, бросив на него лукавый взгляд.

— Когда ты не спал, — уточнил Драко. Надавив сильнее на обманчиво хрупкие косточки на внутренней стороне запястий Гарри, он слегка качнул бедрами. С лица Гарри мигом исчезло веселье, но насмешка во взгляде осталась. — Ну так что? Ты у нас маленький испорченный вуайерист? — хмыкнул он, намеренно опустив слово «тоже».

— Ага. Может, такой я и есть. — Гарри облизнул губы. Член у него снова напрягся — от поцелуев и от возни почти без одежды, а может, из-за того, что на лице Драко читался тот же хищный голод, что и у него. — И что ты мне сделаешь, Малфой?

Усмехнувшись, Драко вознаградил его грубым поцелуем, а затем немедленно продемонстрировал.

***

Стоило Драко узнать, что они вообще-то встречаются — что бы это ни значило, — как он перестал разрешать Гарри везде за себя платить: он и сам при желании умел быть щедрым. В ответ Гарри только рассмеялся, пожал плечами и заявил, что ему все равно, раз теперь у него есть и друзья, и будущее. Драко показалось, это совсем уж крайность, а хуже всего, что Гарри и правда был равнодушен к материальным благам. Конечно, когда как-то после еды им принесли чек, и Драко первым потянулся за галлеонами, он вежливо поблагодарил, а когда Драко купил ему коробку мятных ирисок, даже с улыбкой поцеловал его посреди Хогсмида, игнорируя ошарашенные взгляды. Но таким же счастливым он выглядел, когда Драко закончил читать свою книгу и передал ему, как и обещал, даже не задумываясь. Этим он заслужил такой многообещающий взгляд, что аж невольно отступил назад, а Гарри бросил книгу на кровать и с твердой решимостью шагнул вперед.

Тогда же он заслужил свой первый минет: уже через пять минут Драко стоял, вцепившись в столбик кровати и стараясь удержаться на подкашивающихся от колоссального наслаждения ногах, пока Гарри на коленях сосал его член — с каждой секундой все более и более умело.

Всего за две недели отношений — почти за месяц, по словам Гарри, — такое случалось все чаще и чаще: на третью ночь Гарри решил расстегнуть ширинку и сесть на стол во время учебы, и что Драко оставалось, как не попробовать ему отсосать? Или не повторять позже в душе? Или не дать Гарри оказать ответную услугу уже перед сном? Одной загорелой рукой он перекатывал сосок Драко между мозолистыми пальцами, а второй плотно обхватил основание члена, вбирая его в рот. Честно говоря, кровать Гарри оказалась почти заброшена, пусть Драко и угрожал ему все время, что выгонит из своей.

Один раз они так увлеклись, что едва не опрокинули елку Драко, хотя должны были повесить рождественские украшения в форме магических существ. Вейла могла любого заворожить своим взглядом, а стоило выпустить ее из рук, как в кончиках пальцев оставалось приятное покалывание; единорог топал копытами, тряся сияющей гривой; дракон извергал клубы оранжево-синего пламени и летал в стеклянном шаре, словно в клетке. Но никакие игрушки не могли их друг от друга оторвать. Началось все с на удивление легкого поцелуя — когда Драко передал Гарри наполненный лавандовым туманом шар с порхающими феями, — а превратилось в торопливый петтинг и спор срывающимися голосами о том, кто сможет быстрее раздеться. Уже скоро Драко вжимал Гарри в стену, потираясь о него, а тот закинул ногу ему на бедро. Тело Гарри притягивало его, как магнит, и, хотя Драко едва мог тому поверить, похоже, это было взаимно.

Возможно, они оба слишком сильно выматывались, но за всю прошлую неделю Гарри дрочил во сне всего дважды, а на следующее утро просыпался у Драко в кровати и требовал показать, чем они занимались. Оба раза просмотр воспоминаний пришлось прервать, так как Гарри не хватало терпения, и оба раза они опоздали на уроки. И все же Драко решил, что вовсе не против остаться без сна: ведь теперь он не сомневался, что Гарри самому все нравится, что тот фантазировал о том, как Драко за ним наблюдает. Во сне Гарри по-прежнему вел себя не так, как обычно, даже когда они друг другу дрочили, он был далеким и отстраненным, и это слегка нервировало. Зато он улыбался, просыпаясь почти голым и обвивая Драко руками, будто щупальцами, чем сразу избавлял его от угрызений совести.

Драко понимал, что их роман развивается слишком быстро и наверняка придет к такому же стремительному завершению. Оба мчались вперед с безумной, головокружительной скоростью, желая как можно больше познать, попробовать и прочувствовать, и порой Драко казалось, что стоит притормозить и попросить Гарри о том же. Но он годами переживал о том, как ему стоит и не стоит поступать. Если подумать, всю свою жизнь, и во многом именно эти навязанные правила привели к решениям, из-за которых Драко почти потерял себя и заслужил презрение чуть ли не всего магического мира, — а это, пожалуй, говорило о многом. Поэтому теперь, когда он достиг желаемого и стал счастлив — даже если ненадолго, — приличия могли катиться к черту.

Возможно, он бы сомневался в своей удаче чуть сильнее, будь у Гарри хоть малейшее представление о том, как строили отношения чистокровные. Однако жизнь Драко изменилась, и он был вовсе не против отойти от строгих норм обмена подарками при традиционных ухаживаниях. Судя по всему, спонтанные поступки Гарри нравились, особенно если он сам Драко на них подбивал.

Но.

Рождество Драко обожал, так что когда стали приближаться каникулы и ученики начали собирать вещи домой, он запаниковал: прежде ему в жизни не удавалось подобрать стоящий подарок.

Уже почти готовый сдаться, он разыскал Уизли и Гермиону — от которых, как обычно, не было ни малейшей пользы.

— В каком смысле «что Гарри понравится»? — спросил Уизли, когда Драко перехватил их в общей гостиной. Оба расселись на диване: Гермиона закинула ноги в носках Уизли на колени, а тот обнимал их своими чудовищно огромными лапами, в которых ее ступни помещались чуть ли целиком. — Да Гарри все нравится.

Драко нетерпеливо замахал рукой.

— Об этом я и говорю. Ему все нравится, и у него столько золота, что купить он может что угодно. А выбирает книги, какие-то истории в картинках и иногда еще наборы по уходу за «Молнией».

— Книги? Истории в картинках? — оживилась Гермиона.

— Он мне их показывал — триллеры и комиксы, — серьезно заявил Уизли. И погладил ее бедро, когда Гермиона непонятно скривилась. — Я тебе потом перескажу.

Фыркнув, Гермиона повернулась к Драко.

— Так, получается, ты можешь подарить ему все, что он не купит себе сам.

— Да, вот только если он может себе что-то позволить, но не хочет покупать, то смысл ему это дарить? — Драко призвал к себе скамейку для ног с подушками и присел на нее, стараясь не напускать на себя отчаявшийся вид. И посмотрел на Уизли. — Волшебные шахматы у него есть?

— Да, конечно. — Тот почесал макушку. — Хотя я их уже какое-то время не видел. Летом он брал магловский набор, когда хотел сыграть во сне, но...

Драко покачал головой, перебивая его, и обратился к Гермионе — чуть более наблюдательной:

— Какие подарки ему больше всего понравились? За время вашего знакомства?

— По-моему, он остался очень доволен перьями, которые я подарила ему на прош... — Она нахмурилась, когда Уизли толкнул ее локтем, и закатила глаза. — Ему нравятся фирменные свитера, которые вяжет Молли, и часы, которые ему подарили от семьи Уизли. Нравится альбом с колдографиями его родителей, которые собрал для него Хагрид, так что, возможно, подойдет что-нибудь самодельное или подарок с историей, да и вообще все, от чего он почувствует... Хм. — На миг Гермиона замолчала, и в свете пламени камина выражение ее лица казалось совсем мягким. Потом она слегка рвано выдохнула: — Ему нравятся личные подарки, даже сокровенные. Так он почувствует с ними связь.

И у Драко сразу возникли идеи, что же подарить Гарри на Рождество.

Он тут же поднялся на ноги и прикусил губу, пытаясь сдержать самодовольную улыбку.

— Спасибо.

Гермиона кивнула, широко распахнув глаза, и Драко ушел. За спиной послышался яростный шепот, а потом Уизли вдруг застонал в голос, но у Драко не нашлось времени оглянуться.

Ему предстояло много всего распланировать.

***

— А эти что делают? — спросил Гарри, разглядывая крошечные, слабо мерцающие стеклянные шарики, разложенные на бархатной подкладке в коробке у него на коленях. Всего их было восемь, самых разных размеров, но все маленькие — самые крупные не больше косточки от персика.

— А, эти. — Драко просунул палец в петельку из серебряной ленты на краю одного шарика. Осторожно поднял его, наблюдая, как тот закружился, и ощущая, как внутри понемногу разливается тепло. Наступило любимое время суток — поздний вечер, когда они с Гарри украшали перед сном елку. — Они волшебные.

Гарри засмеялся — тихо и гортанно, отчего внутри Драко все перевернулось.

— А разве они не все такие?

— Здесь настоящая магия, — объяснил Драко, встав с кровати. Нашел свободное место рядом с зимней лентой и аккуратно повесил шарик, легко ткнув подушечкой пальца, когда тот закрепился на ветке. — Она в них хранится. Как воспоминания.

Гарри подошел ближе, с любопытством глядя, как по стеклу пробежали золотые искры, словно ряд взрывов. И едва слышно выдохнул:

— Заклинания?

Драко довольно кивнул.

— Чары. Когда кто-нибудь из моих предков придумывал новое заклинание, то сохранял его здесь, чтобы всем показать, — сообщил он. — Многие из них уже вышли из моды, их заменили зельями или современными версиями чар, но мы всегда будем знать, как выглядел оригинал. Это, — он указал на яркие вспышки в шарике, — в итоге превратилось в «Феликс Фелицис». — Драко чуть поморщился. — Правда, насколько я понимаю, заклинание вызывало сильную зависимость и всего за пару дней сводило волшебников с ума, потому и...

— Очень красиво, — заметил Гарри, рассматривая шарик. Вскоре чары рассеялись, и он достал из коробки еще один. Повесив его на нижнюю ветку, Гарри посмотрел на Драко, словно спрашивая разрешение, а затем провел по нему пальцами. Внутри вспыхнули желто-зеленые искры, и Драко улыбнулся.

— Это помогало вспомнить приятное детское воспоминание, которое ты забыл, — рассказал он, когда Поттер вопросительно на него уставился. — Но был и побочный эффект: иногда заклинание переносило волшебника слишком далеко в прошлое. Кажется, люди жаловались, что застревали в воспоминаниях, где они в грязных пеленках.

Гарри насмешливо фыркнул.

— Все равно это круто.

— Я знаю, — отозвался Драко. Сердце в груди как-то странно и радостно подпрыгнуло. Он не стал упоминать еще одну коробку, которую разрушил в порыве страха, когда Темный лорд находился в поместье. Там хранились темные заклинания. Их в семье все равно никогда не показывали, и когда мать в прошлом году пошла за украшениями, то наверняка догадалась, что произошло, по подпалинам на полу чердака. Она лишь пристально на него поглядела, как следует закрывшись с помощью окклюменции, но на какой-то момент ее губы растянулись в почти незаметной улыбке. — Гарри?

— Да? — Гарри отвернулся от мерцающих весенних цветов и, криво усмехнувшись, подхватил еще один шарик. — Можно?

— Конечно, — ответил Драко. Он немного помолчал, пока Гарри делал свой выбор. — Помнишь тот момент, когда ты сам предложил мне прочитать твой дневник?

— Хмм? — Гарри выбрал шарик с ярко-красной лентой. — А, да, в твоих воспоминаниях. А что? Хочешь сейчас почитать?

— А можно? — Драко испытал огромное облегчение, что теперь, когда Гарри не спал, не пришлось ничего объяснять. Тот уже прикоснулся к шарику, нацепив его на ветку. В стеклах очков Гарри отражались насыщенно-красные искры, которые кружились, будто крохотные звездочки, а лицо расплылось в широкой улыбке, которую Драко тут же повторил. — Это сезонное заклинание, воздействует на погоду. Но если ошибиться, оно вызывает сильные штормы.

— Да, конечно. Там в основном всякие мои идеи, ну, ты знаешь, для статей, — чуть смущенно произнес Гарри после недолгой паузы. Порой они так и общались: вели два разговора одновременно, если темы для беседы выдавались щекотливыми. Драко это только нравилось: отчасти разряжало обстановку. — Всякие личные мысли о... том, как сейчас обстоят дела, — добавил он, своим заметным волнением только разжигая любопытство Драко. Увы, к его большому разочарованию, уточнять Гарри не стал, и повисло долгое молчание, пока он наконец не отвел взгляд от сезонного заклинания. В глазах у него заплясали озорные искорки. — И другие личные мысли.

Хлопнув его по плечу, Драко взял шарик и повесил на елку.

— Спасибо. Мне надо кое-что оттуда проверить.

По бедру скользнула теплая ладонь, и Драко неодобрительно нахмурился — впрочем, не слишком сильно, чтобы Гарри не прекращал. Тот прильнул ближе, весело спросив:

— Для рождественских подарков, да?

Слегка раздосадованный, что Гарри догадался (пусть Драко теперь и не отрицал свою симпатию, сложно было привыкнуть, что Гарри не такой уж полный идиот, как он думал годами), Драко пихнул его бедром.

— Возможно. От меня ты получишь три. — Он коснулся шарика, проверяя его, и резко выдохнул, когда внутри появились бледно-голубые пузырьки, время от времени сталкиваясь и лопаясь. Гарри негромко ахнул, прижавшись губами к шее Драко, и тот пояснил: — Чары гламура. Вот только когда они рассеиваются, на лице на месяц остаются ужасные шрамы от оспы. — Гарри хихикнул, и Драко пихнул его в бок теперь уже локтем — все так же слабо. — По традиции подарки открывают в канун Рождества.

— Ясно. — Губы Гарри медленно скользнули по горлу Драко, а тот достал из коробки еще один шарик и неуверенно водрузил на ветку. — Мне будет приятно. Я подготовил тебе всего два подарка, но, думаю, тебе они понравятся.

— Уверен, так и будет, — сказал Драко, кое-как сдержавшись и не положив голову ему на плечо. В желудке затрепетало от мысли, что Гарри вообще решил что-то ему подарить. Подняв подбородок, Гарри прикусил мочку уха Драко и обвел языком ушную раковину, и тот вздрогнул, задев последний шарик — который весь вспыхнул, заполнившись сплетенными золотыми и серебряными лентами. Не в силах больше терпеть, Драко резко развернулся, сорвал с Гарри очки и бросил их на кресло, а уже через миг они оба целовались — Гарри как-то умудрился аккуратно отодвинуть в сторону коробку и обнял Драко за пояс. Ростом он был чуть ниже Драко, но с легкостью невысоко его приподнимал, так что пока они брели к кровати, стопы Драко волочились по полу.

Они упали на кровать, торопливо стаскивая пижамы: голым Драко спать отказывался — это чертовски холодно, а согревающие чары к рассвету всегда рассеивались. Наконец оба разделись и, тяжело дыша, улеглись лицами друг с другу. Ногу Драко закинул Гарри на бедро и потерся о него своим членом. Теперь, когда они остались без одежды, а вокруг пахло мылом и потом Гарри, он столько всего хотел сделать и никак не мог выбрать: то ли он хотел друг друга касаться, то ли чтобы Гарри ему отсосал, то ли отсосать ему самому, то ли еще что-нибудь. Каждый раз, когда их члены соприкасались, низ живота стягивал тугой узел удовольствия, и если Драко быстро что-нибудь не решит, на этом все и закончится. Что тоже здорово, конечно, но...

— Отсоси мне, — выпалил Драко каким-то непривычно высоким и звонким голосом. Хотя отсасывать Гарри, похоже, нравилось, все же странно было запросто о таком просить и всерьез рассчитывать, что это может случиться. — Пососи мой член.

«Это точно случится», — мысленно поправился он, когда Гарри перестал вылизывать его ключицу и вскинул голову. Глаза у него совсем потемнели, создавая странный, но красивый контраст с мягкой озорной улыбкой.

— Ага, — выдохнул он, коротко поцеловал Драко в губы и стал опускаться ниже.

Тот перевернулся на спину и закрыл ладонью глаза. Гарри провел губами по животу, который сразу поджался, и облизал пупок, от чего Драко вздрогнул, затем покрыл влажными поцелуями тонкую дорожку волос к паху. Обхватил двумя пальцами вставший член — совсем легко, лишь удерживая на месте. Высунув язык, он дразняще поцеловал член возле своих пальцев, и в ответ Драко раздвинул колени, чтобы Гарри между ними устроился. Он застонал, резко вдохнув и уткнувшись носом в волосы в паху Драко — и даже если возбуждаться от этого было слегка стыдно, тому уже стало плевать.

— Пожалуйста, — взмолился он, опустив руку Гарри на макушку и вскинув бедра. Ощутил теплое дыхание возле члена, услышал смешок, а затем Гарри облизал его по всей длине. Пальцами он крепче обхватил член за основание, а губами скользнул по нему так же, как и по животу — влажно, мягко и жарко. Обвел языком от самого низа до головки, легко касаясь, но не вбирая в рот. Драко с такой силой прижал к векам пальцы, чтобы больше не умолять, что перед глазами заплясали звезды. Как-то само собой он сжал руку в волосах Гарри в кулак, и, хотя это наверняка было больно, Драко почувствовал, как тот потерся о матрас, словно ему так только нравилось.

Шире раскрыв рот, Гарри начал неспешно и равномерно облизывать крайнюю плоть, просовывая под нее язык, чтобы стала больше видна головка. На ней сразу выступила густая капля смазки, и Драко умоляюще дернул бедрами.

— Мне нравится твой вкус, — пробормотал Гарри, когда чуть отстранился.

— Так попробуй меня на вкус, ты, ублюдок, — вяло огрызнулся Драко. Из горла вырвался унизительный всхлип, когда Гарри так и сделал, слизав со щели капли смазки. Сильно губы он не растягивал, лишь накрыл ими головку, зато стал мокро обводить ее языком, вновь и вновь нажимая на чувствительную кожицу внизу, пока Драко не отчаялся и с силой не надавил ему на макушку. Фыркнув, Гарри отодвинулся и сполз ниже, потеревшись щекой о его яйца и внутреннюю сторону бедер. Член Драко он выпустил, но тот был такой твердый, что даже не сразу опал, а потом нелепо оттолкнулся от живота. Драко даже разозлился бы, не будь все действия Гарри такими неописуемо приятными — особенно когда он легко потянул за яйца и тут же приласкал тонкую кожу языком. — Гарри...

— Можно мне... — приглушенно выдавил Гарри, почти целиком вобрав одно яичко Драко в рот. Тот беспомощно дернулся — было слишком приятно, хотелось и дотронуться до себя, и в то же время не двигаться, продлевая удовольствие.

— Все, что угодно, — выдохнул он резко, даже не сомневаясь в своих словах. Драко много размышлял о том, что может включать в себя это «что угодно», и, пускай он и нервничал, до сих пор они еще ни разу не сделали друг другу больно — по крайней мере, не без удовольствия. Тихо хмыкнув, Гарри всосал в рот яичко и отстранился, мягко задев зубами мошонку, от чего Драко выгнулся и уперся пятками в матрас, поджав пальцы на ногах. Гарри сильнее развел ему ноги, и Драко — мало что соображая от наслаждения, которое разливалось от яичек к пульсировавшему члену, — позволил раскрыть себя полностью, вот только дальше Гарри... просто замер. Убрав с глаз ладонь, Драко не без усилий поднял голову. — Мы будем...

— Не знаю, — отозвался Гарри хриплым голосом. Едва Драко понял, на что тот смотрел, все тело мигом обдало жаром. Он попытался было сдвинуть бедра, но тут Гарри повторил: — Можно мне?.. — таким резким и голодным тоном, что Драко разом расслабился и перевел взгляд на занавески, догадавшись, о чем Гарри спрашивал. Он даже не знал, почему член снова намок от смазки только при мысли о... о...

Но, Мерлин, как же он намок.

— Ага, — полузадушенно шепнул Драко. Пару раз он уже позволял Гарри засунуть в себя пальцы — после того, как сперва Гарри дал ему опробовать все на себе и остался доволен, — и, если хватало смазки, это было чертовски приятно, но... — Ага. Да, — ощутив прилив смелости, он добавил: — Давай же, Поттер, — и сразу почувствовал прилив желания и гордости, когда Гарри застонал и несдержанно потерся об одеяло.

Медлить тот не стал: подался вперед и длинно облизал расщелину между ягодицами. Драко дернулся всей нижней половиной тела, сам толком не понимая, пытался он отодвинуться или нет, но Гарри это только дало возможность просунуть под него обе руки. Обхватив Драко за задницу и подтянув ближе к себе, он легко провел по отверстию зубами и стал быстрыми, напористыми движениями обводить языком. Драко понятия не имел, хорошая у него техника или нет — честно говоря, он сейчас не назвал бы даже родного имени и уж точно не поручился бы за реальность явно воображаемого существа между своими раздвинутыми бедрами, которое вытворяло нечто невообразимое явно воображаемым и волшебным языком. Но каким-то дальним углом сознания, все еще способным соображать, он решил, что это и не важно — главное, что ему стало так немыслимо приятно. Драко приподнял плечи, сильнее зарываясь пальцами Гарри в волосы, и вжал его в себя лицом, толкаясь навстречу и скользя пятками по кровати. Гарри вновь сдавленно застонал, на этот раз прямо возле входа в его тело, и Драко вскрикнул, желая... желая...

Затем отключился даже дальний угол сознания, так как Гарри плотно прижался губами к его дырке и начал ее посасывать, а после просунул язык внутрь. По всему телу разлились жаркие, мощные волны удовольствия — по яйцам и члену, позвоночнику и груди, по чертовым пальцам ног, и...

— Боже мой, я сейчас кончу. Я сейчас кончу, блядь, не останавливаться, Поттер, вылижи меня, я так...

В ответ послышалось тихое рычание и влажные, хлюпающие звуки, а потом Гарри впился большими пальцами в его ягодицы, не давая их сдвинуть, хотя задница Драко сама по себе пыталась сжаться от ошеломительного наслаждения. Язык стал ввинчиваться в него глубже — трахать его. Язык Гарри. Одну ладонь Гарри положил на член Драко, нащупав даже не глядя, и сжал — от чего Драко заскулил, вздрагивая и дергая его за волосы. Перед глазами заплясали яркие точки, член запульсировал, забрызгав спермой весь живот. Задница Драко продолжала ритмично сжиматься вокруг все еще движущегося языка, но он был слишком поражен силой своего оргазма, чтобы этому помешать — удовольствие было слишком острым. Наконец оно стало сходить на нет, и Драко обессиленно отпустил волосы Гарри, положив руки на испачканный живот. Безучастно уставился перед собой, пытаясь отдышаться и вернуть себе хоть какое-то подобие рассудка.

Гарри Поттер только что... вылизал ему задницу.

Гарри Поттер — его парень — только что вылизал ему задницу.

Память вдруг подкинула ему какое-то странное воспоминание: как он в шесть лет попросил мать себя разбудить, когда придет Отец Рождества. И как закатил истерику, когда она извинилась и напомнила, что этот добрый волшебник не мог навещать детей старше пяти лет — дальше за дело брались уже родители, дарили им радость и учили, как правильно себя вести, чтобы желания исполнялись.

Теперь, когда из его раскрытой задницы капала слюна Гарри, эта истерика казалась оправданной. Потому что он никак бы не смог добиться такого чуда без помощи Отца Рождества. И тот явно сильно привязался к Драко, раз появился на несколько дней раньше.

Это единственное логичное объяснение, ну правда.

— Драко, — умоляюще позвал Гарри. Он все сильнее терся о кровать — та уже немного поскрипывала, — и Драко запоздало осознал, что Гарри явно не впервые за последние пару минут произнес его имя. Сам он уже понемногу приходил в себя, но тело до сих пор приятно покалывало.

— Иди сюда, — с улыбкой предложил он. Потом облизал губы, откашлялся и повторил уже не так хрипло: — Иди сюда. Давай, Гарри.

Гарри придвинулся ближе, усевшись Драко на бедра, и закрыл глаза, когда тот к нему потянулся. Но затем широко распахнул их, стоило Драко обхватить его за бедро и подтянуть выше. Он явно смутился, но подчинился: скользнув набухшим членом по животу Драко, сел теплой упругой задницей ему на грудь, устроив согнутые колени подмышками. Подложив одну руку под голову, Драко с ленивой улыбкой сообщил:

— Сейчас я тебе отсосу, а ты кончишь мне на лицо, прямо как раньше.

— Я конч... Постой, когда это...

Он с тихим всхлипом замолк, стоило Драко вобрать член в рот. Ему нравилось это делать, нравилось доводить Гарри до дрожи, нравилась тяжесть члена на языке. Даже нравилось, как позже — стоило повернуть голову — слегка побаливала челюсть, напоминая, чем они занимались. Впрочем, больше всего ему нравилось, какие Гарри издавал звуки: глубокие гортанные стоны, высокие всхлипы и неразборчивые слова — которые могли бы быть грязными, будь Гарри в силах соединить хоть пару слогов. Рукой тот вцепился в спинку кровати, а бедрами толкался вперед, глубже вбиваясь в рот Драко.

Головка Гарри была уже совсем мокрая от смазки, а крайняя плоть чуть сдвинулась из-за того, как он прежде терся о матрас, и Драко в несколько заходов слизал выступившие капли. Обычно Гарри был очень осторожен, старался не толкаться слишком глубоко, но сегодня Драко хотел иного: хотел, чтобы тот полностью потерял контроль. Так что он обхватил Гарри за задницу, задав более жесткий ритм и направив член глубже, а сам максимально расслабил горло. Наконец Гарри тоже уловил намек и, довольно застонав, стал вбиваться уже более несдержанно — трахая его в рот восхитительно длинными толчками. Вскоре Драко приноровился и, позабыв о рвотном рефлексе, смог принять член совсем глубоко, напоминая себе дышать через нос. Провел языком по крайней плоти, так что головка уперлась в нёбо, и дыхание у Гарри сбилось, стало все более и более прерывистым. Подбородком Драко почувствовал, как напряглись его яйца, как сильнее задрожали под ладонями бедра, и, просунув вперед руку, нащупал пальцами дырку Гарри. Наколдовать смазку сейчас было некогда — и черта с два он оторвется от Гарри, чтобы увлажнить пальцы слюной, — так что Драко просто потер припухший вход средним и указательным пальцами, обведя его и чуть надавив.

Гарри резко, ошарашенно выдохнул, дернулся и выпустил из руки спинку кровати, чуть не ударившись об стену. Как бы Драко ни хотелось, чтобы тот так и кончил, для этого найдется время и позже. Убрав ладонь с задницы Гарри, он слегка подтолкнул его к себе за таз — а потом уже не слегка, так как стало слишком поздно: член на языке запульсировал, и Гарри со всхлипом вытащил его у Драко изо рта, оставив там первую порцию спермы. И продолжил себя поглаживать, завороженно и почти благоговейно наблюдая, как его сперма украшала губы и подбородок Драко.

— Блядь, вот же блядь, — простонал он, сильно и крепко сжимая член.

Когда все закончилось, Гарри на мгновение замер, так и стоя на коленях и даже не моргая. Затем вытянул ноги и соскользнул вниз, будто растекшись бесформенной лужицей по кровати. Драко с довольной и самоуверенной улыбкой слизал с губы капельку спермы.

— Боже, — выдохнул Гарри, откуда-то найдя в себе силы выпрямиться и подвинуться ближе. Он коротко поцеловал Драко, языком собрав с губ свою сперму, а после прижался к ним в глубоком, невероятно славном поцелуе. Драко повернулся на бок, подавшись навстречу и наслаждаясь каждым мигом, и так они какое-то время обнимались, обмениваясь тихим вдохами, пока Гарри все же не отстранился. Взгляд у него был сонным, пресыщенным и ласковым. — Я столько об этом фантазировал, ты даже не представляешь.

— Как видишь, представляю, — хмыкнул Драко, затем с улыбкой положил подбородок на локоть и прыснул. Причины краснеть уже не было, но он все равно почувствовал на щеках жар, добавив: — Мне тоже понравилось.

— Ты сказал «прямо как и раньше», — пробормотал Гарри, уставившись на него испытующе.

— Ой. Вот же... — Драко не отвел взгляд, — черт.

Гарри неверяще затряс головой. Потом застыл и затряс еще сильнее.

— Я так не делал.

— ...Конечно нет.

— Ты бы мне не позволил! — ошарашенно возразил Гарри, проигнорировав его.

«Зачем тогда спрашивать?» — усмехнулся про себя Драко, еле умудрившись не закатить глаза.

— Конечно, я бы не позволил, — холодно сказал он. — Разве на меня это похоже? — Он собрал большим пальцем со скулы сперму и слизал. Гарри рассмеялся. Лицо у него раскраснелось и блестело от пота, глаза пораженно блестели. Схватив Драко за запястье, он поднес его ко рту и, вобрав палец до костяшки, слизал остатки своего семени. У Драко перехватило дыхание: пусть он и не знал, куда ведут эти отношения, похоже — как бы это ни было невероятно, — у них явно есть... какое-то будущее.

Он снова улыбнулся, когда Гарри выпустил его палец и наклонился вперед для еще одного поцелуя, однако тот лишь заметил:

— Твой шар все еще светится.

— Можно и так сказать, — фыркнул Драко, но все же повернулся посмотреть, о чем речь, и распахнул глаза. Последний шар с переплетенными лентами, который он повесил, прежде чем они с Гарри рухнули в постель, стал гораздо ярче — чуть ли не подрагивал от сильных волн серебристо-золотого свечения.

— Что в нем за магия? — спросил Гарри слишком уж невинно, и сердце Драко пропустило несколько ударов. Сперва он хотел соврать, но Гарри переводил взгляд с шара — который наконец потускнел — на Драко с таким простодушным и восторженным любопытством, что тот передумал: лучше уж рассказать все открыто и посмотреть, что будет.

Мерлин, он превращался в чертового гриффиндорца.

— Связующие чары, — слегка натянуто объяснил Драко. — Они определяют и оценивает совместимость пары: физическую, психологическую, эмоциональную. Их цели и все такое. Чем ярче становится шар, тем больше у пары шансов на успех. — Он тяжело сглотнул. — Эти чары тоже недолговечны: чем дольше они действуют, тем лучше у пары совместимость.

Как ни странно, от этой новости Гарри ни возмутился, ни испугался. Скорее задумался: рассеянно пробежал пальцами по животу Драко, рассматривая исходящий из шара слабый свет.

— И что с ними не так?

— Чего? — Драко сдвинул брови.

— Как было с остальными. Фурункулы и пеленки.

— Шрамы от оспы, — машинально поправил Драко. Затем медленно ответил: — Ничего. — И снова взглянул на шар. — Чары просто красивые, вот их и сохранили. Этим же заклинанием обнаружили совместимость, а после и закрепили союз моих родителей. Перед их помолвкой шар светился всего четырнадцать минут. — Драко даже незачем было смотреть на часы: и так понятно, что эта чертова штука висела уже минимум вдвое больше времени.

— Чары красивые, — тихо повторил Гарри. — А что будет, если какой-нибудь шар разобьется?

— Они переходят на ближайшего человека, — отозвался Драко, — или на любого, на кого их направить.

— Но заклинание ты знаешь?

Сердце Драко вновь замерло — это уже явно было что-то нездоровое, так что он сам не понимал, отчего опять заулыбался.

— Заклинание я знаю. — Он кивнул, с тревогой прогоняя из сознания образ статного Гарри в парадной белой мантии, гордо и уверенно стоящего с ним рядом под парящими свечами.

Им по восемнадцать, черт побери. И они встречаются — или вроде того — всего месяц, причем после долгих лет вражды.

Гарри, похоже, ничуть не встревожился. Как и не собирался падать на одно колено, и Драко никак не мог решить, чего чувствовал больше: облегчения или разочарования. Но потом Гарри задумчиво хмыкнул, поцеловал Драко и просто сказал:

— Хорошо.

И, как ни странно, так все и было.

***

Следующие несколько дней Драко провел у Гарри в объятиях, раз уроки под конец семестра закончились. Уизли, судя по всему, собирались на Рождество навестить укротителя драконов в Румынии, явно захотев не напоминать себе о праздниках прошлых лет, как и его мать. Гарри рассказал, что на рождественское утро они уже подготовили портключ, так что до тех пор Уизли с Гермионой то и дело перемещались между Хогвартсом и домом Уизли через камин в кабинете директрисы. Иногда Гарри к ним присоединялся — почему-то в этом году он решил остаться в Хогвартсе на все каникулы. Как-то он неуверенно позвал Драко с собой, но тот сразу же вспомнил шрамы на лице старшего из братьев Уизли и отказался так твердо, что больше Гарри не предлагал.

Впрочем, мать семейства Уизли все равно отправляла мелкие подарки («Для тебя», — настаивал Гарри): домашнюю выпечку на любой вкус, которая могла бы посоперничать с изделиями лучших парижских кондитерских, и странный бесформенный сверток в блестящей зеленой бумаге, который они оставили у Драко под елкой. Чаще всего оба ели сладости в постели или перешептывались в почти опустевшей общей гостиной, удобно закинув друг на друга ноги на диване. Каждый день они прогуливались у замерзшего озера — один раз встретив Хагрида, который, судя по быстро вспыхнувшему под бородой румянцу, вел с одним из щупалец гигантского кальмара подозрительно личный разговор. Иногда их сопровождали Гермиона с Уизли, и оба даже бровью не вели, когда Гарри брал руку Драко в перчатке в свою, явно не догадываясь, как у него от этого подскакивало сердце.

Когда Гарри не было рядом, Драко внимательно читал его дневник, даже не зная, как реагировать на любопытные признания или на свое имя с несколькими вопросительными знаками, нацарапанное на первой же странице. Всюду встречались какие-то мелкие упоминания о нем, вроде: «Объяснил Рону и Гермионе, что если мне придется отказаться от зелий, он с пониманием отнесется к хождению во сне» или — как будто этого было мало — «Подслушал, как Малфой извинялся перед второкурсником, которого Кэрроу прошлой весной заставил его наказать. Сомневаюсь, что он знает, как много я увидел. Обсуждать это не хочет. Я тоже, но...» Мельком Гарри упоминал, как Драко годами ему снился, а он не понимал, с чего бы. И Драко не знал, что и думать, увидев, что Гарри описал его как «умного и, наверное, слегка ранимого. Теперь он стал помягче. Думаю, скорее всего, раньше ему отец не разрешал так себя вести. Он по-прежнему немного мудак, похоже, ему сложно смириться с тем, что он так во многом был не прав. Но он явно старается». От этих слов у Драко защипало в горле и в глазах, а когда Гарри вернулся в Хогвартс, он еще два часа притворялся, будто занят дополнительным проектом, лишь бы на него не смотреть.

Кроме этого в дневнике было полно впечатляющих и даже поразительных заметок: наброски для статьи о том, почему из Министерства до сих пор не выгнали столько коррумпированных должностных лиц; начатый очерк о том, как в магическом и магловском мирах обращались с сиротами и как их воспитывали — на примере жизни самого Гарри. Драко перестал читать, дойдя до момента, где Гарри описывал, как просыпался и понимал, что ходил во сне («С утра Малфой странно на меня косился, и я чувствую себя сонным и уставшим. Черт, похоже, я что-то сказал ему во сне. И я еще думал, что с этим справился»): попросту не хотел, чтобы мысли Гарри шли вразрез с его собственными воспоминаниями. Но прочитанное все равно вызвало у Драко массу новых идей и впечатлений. После он вернул дневник Гарри, а тот робко улыбнулся и без единого слова убрал его в сундук.

Сочельник выдался бодрящим и ясным — за последние дни снегопады покрыли все белизной, сквозь которую местами проглядывала промерзшая земля. Проснулся Драко от ленивого поцелуя и еще более ленивого движения руки на члене. Он быстро ответил тем же, даже не пожаловавшись, что Гарри еще не воспользовался чарами свежего дыхания, и принялся неторопливо, но уверенно ему дрочить, а Гарри толкался бедрами Драко в кулак и кончил, широко распахнув рот. Позавтракали они вместе, затем Гарри отправился к друзьям, а Драко остался в в тишине замка: связался по камину с матерью и с Панси, отослал нагруженных подарками сов и покорно написал отцу. С наступлением вечера он получил сову сам и, запаковав посылку от нее и другие подарки, с огромным облегчением положил их под яркую, по-магловски украшенную елку Гарри.

Вернулся Гарри позже, чем он ожидал, уже после ужина, но вид у него был такой хитрый, что Драко все равно ответил на поцелуй.

— Что такое? — Он уставился на Гарри и поджал губы, демонстрируя полное равнодушие, пусть тот и усмехался так, будто напился зелий с верхней полки. — Что ты натворил?

Достав из кармана мантии маленькую коробочку, Гарри окинул его лукавым взглядом.

— У меня для тебя еще один подарок. В последний момент раздобыл.

— О. — Драко принял квадратную коробочку размером с гранат, совсем легкую, пусть с виду и тяжелую, лакированную и украшенную сверкающими стеклышками. Усмехнулся и встряхнул головой, когда Гарри нахмурился и явно слегка растерял свой восторг. — То есть спасибо, — с иронией добавил он, кивнув на елку Гарри. — Вот только...

Гарри тоже к ней повернулся и вытянул лицо, заметив среди подарков от всевозможных друзей две квадратные коробочки размером с гранат, тоже покрытые лаком и стеклом, а возле них — плоский прямоугольный сверток из красной бумаги. Немного замявшись, Гарри посмотрел на Драко со странной смесью растерянности и разочарования.

— Что такое?

Он с невеселой улыбкой покачал головой.

— Ничего такого. Просто... от тебя здесь три подарка.

— Ну да, — Драко озадаченно их оглядел. — Я же говорил.

— Да, только я подумал... — он со смешком осекся и снова покачал головой. Драко сощурился, пристально его изучая, и мигом подметил порозовевшие скулы, но Гарри тут же фыркнул и указал на подарок у Драко в руках: — Выходит, мы оба подарили друг другу рождественские игрушки? Забавно полу...

— Гарри, — тихо перебил его Драко. Кашлянув, он вернул подарок, потом ослабил галстук: каким-то чудом руки ему подчинялись, хотя сердце вдруг бешено забилось. — Положи его мне под елку.

Какое время Гарри молча наблюдал, как Драко проворно высвободил галстук из-под воротника и потянул за края свитера, одним плавным движением сняв его с себя и растрепав волосы. Он сразу же их пригладил и ухмыльнулся, стоило Гарри приоткрыть рот, а затем принялся спешно расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке. Наконец Гарри отмер и, торопливо подойдя к елке, положил коробочку рядом с двумя другими своими подарками, осторожно выпрямился и обернулся. Пусть они оба уже много десятков раз видели друг друга голыми, он все равно широко распахнул глаза, едва Драко выправил рубашку из брюк.

— Драко, — скованно начал Гарри, явно почувствовав возникшее между ними напряжение, — я вовсе не подразумевал, что нам надо...

Драко так и застыл с ладонью у ширинки, уже успев избавиться от ботинок, и улыбнулся, почувствовав жар на щеках.

— Ты думал, что мы займемся сексом, — сказал он непринужденно, несмотря на то, что во рту пересохло.

Вдруг заметно смутившись — впервые с того момента, как проснулся голым в постели Драко, — Гарри дерганно кивнул.

— Гермиона передала мне ваш разговор о, э-э... — он тяжело сглотнул, — о подарках. Извини, я все не так понял.

— Ты и правда так решил. — Драко ухмыльнулся. Дернув вниз молнию, он присел на край кровати, снял носки — увы, изящно это сделать было невозможно, — а потом выпрямился и стянул брюки с трусами. Сердце уже билось где-то в горле, потому что... потому что... — Ты решил, что в качестве рождественского подарка я с тобой пересплю, — уточнил он.

— Ага. Извини, — повторил Гарри, явно не зная, как поступить. Его брюки заметно натянулись в паху, и Драко еще шире усмехнулся. Едва он начал раздеваться, как член сразу привстал и увлажнился смазкой, а от взгляда Гарри напрягся еще сильнее.

— Думаю, я бы согласился еще в первую ночь, — тихо сказал Драко. От этих слов он сразу почувствовал себя уязвимым, но на этот раз их выдавливать из себя не пришлось: признание далось так же необычайно легко, как и все их разговоры. — По крайней мере, когда ты... ты знаешь, — продолжил он, с отрывистым смешком потерев ладонью лицо, а затем проведя рукой по волосам. — Пару дней назад. Я же говорил: все, что угодно. Мне бы этого хотелось. — Пожалуй, самое серьезное преуменьшение в его жизни.

Гарри робко шагнул вперед, будто не в силах поверить своей удаче — смотрелось невероятно смешно. Расстегнул мантию у воротника, потом разом сорвал свитер с майкой, вывернув их наизнанку. Снял очки, бросив на свою кровать. Глаза у него потемнели, а голос стал низким и скрипучим:

— Ты ведь ни с кем больше не спал.

— А должен был? — игриво спросил Драко. — Ты тоже не спал. — Он опустил руку на член и несколько раз его погладил.

— Но мог бы, если бы у меня нашлось время. А это ведь должно что-то значить. — Гарри перестал раздеваться и неуверенно застыл. — Разве для тебя это не должно стать чем-то особенным?

Прочистив горло, Драко отвел взгляд.

— Вообще-то не обязательно. Но... — он все же решил не уточнять, что прежде еще и никому не позволял кончить себе на лицо, — так и будет.

И сам понял, что это правда. Гарри Поттер — его парень (подумать только!), сколько бы это ни продлилось, он все время целовал его, касался его, смеялся с ним и... стал ему другом. И подумал, что переспать с Драко, заполучить его — это подарок на праздник.

Подарок.

Мгновение Гарри смотрел на него пристально и серьезно, и Драко именно подарком себя и почувствовал.

— Для меня тоже, — наконец произнес Гарри. Драко рассеянно кивнул, продолжая ждать, пока тот закончит раздеваться, чтобы...

— Погоди, что? — Он убрал руку с члена и выпрямился.

Расстегнув молнию на джинсах, Гарри принялся в спешке стаскивать их вместе с носками и ботинками.

— В смысле, сколько бы у меня ни было возможностей, я рад, что сейчас с тобой. — Левый ботинок, правый ботинок. — Я... замечал тебя. Даже когда ты мне не нравился. — Левый носок, правый носок. — А теперь ты мне очень-очень нравишься. — Он смущенно кашлянул. — Я просто не хотел загадывать, что ты... — он облизал губы, — что мы, ну знаешь, готовы. Все вышло так быстро. — Джинсы, брюки.

Драко слабо кивнул.

— Быстро, да.

Отчасти.

Или не совсем.

— Но я, да... — Гарри подошел ближе, и если бы не легкая дрожь в его голосе и набухший член, которые выдавали волнение, он казался бы совершенно спокойным. Прижавшись членом к животу Драко, он приподнял ему одним пальцем подбородок, заставляя на себя взглянуть. — Я подумал, что ты должен знать. — Гарри опустил голову.

Драко остановил его, положив руку ему на грудь. Не так он представлял себе свой первый трах, особенно с Гарри — какие-то неловкие эмоциональные признания и демонстративный стриптиз. Но все же он сбивчиво выдавил:

— Чего ты хочешь, Поттер?

Взгляд Гарри стал цепким и изучающими, а в зеленых глазах вблизи удалось рассмотреть бледно-янтарные крапинки.

— Теперь я хочу жить своей жизнью.

Глубоко вздохнув, Драко заметил:

— Ты никогда мне не рассказывал, почему принимал снотворные зелья. И почему перестал, если ходить во сне так рискованно.

— Ой, точно. — Миг Гарри его разглядывал, потом расправил плечи и нахмурился. — Целитель Уилкинс сказала, что я достиг предела — еще немного, и у меня выработалась бы зависимость. И я ходил на... ну, ты знаешь, терапию. Из-за... — он опять взмахнул рукой, будто вся война была каким-то пустяком, — того, случилось с Волдемортом. Риддлом. Обо всем этом я тебе говорил. Она сказала, что хожу во сне я лишь потому, что мне нужно со всем разобраться, и как только я справлюсь, скорее всего, это прекратится.

Драко немного помолчал.

— Ты не ходил во сне уже почти две недели. — Он коснулся плеча Гарри. — По крайней мере, я этого больше не видел.

— Так и есть.

— Выходит, ты уже совсем выздоровел и исцелился после войны? — с сомнением спросил он.

— Нет, — Гарри вздохнул, — но я уже могу это обсуждать, а не держать все в себе. Несколько месяцев я не мог говорить об этом даже с Роном и Гермионой, не говоря уже об Уилкинс. — Он замялся. — Но, э-э, видимо, разговоры во сне помогли?

— А что насчет твоих всплесков магии, которые выбили в доме Уизли окна?

Скривившись, Гарри почесал свой шрам, и Драко подметил, как тот исказился, стоило ему сморщить лоб.

— Уилкинс считает, что из-за этого я и тренируюсь во сне в беспалочковой магии. Раньше у меня никогда не получалось. Перед... битвой. — Он вздернул одну темную бровь, пока Драко молча все осмысливал. — Еще вопросы будут или мне уже можно поцеловать тебя? Нам незачем...

— А почему ты именно дрочил? — выпалил Драко. — Полагаю — вернее, надеюсь, — ехидно добавил он, — что с Уизли ты ничем таким не занимался.

На скулах Гарри вновь вспыхнул румянец, и Драко заинтригованно к нему присмотрелся.

— С этим мне тоже надо было разобраться, — Гарри взглянул ему в глаза. — С тобой. И с тем, чего я хотел. 

— Дрочить мне на лицо? — уточнил Драко, и член у него чуть дернулся. Он и сам не знал, рассмеяться ему, ухмыльнуться и притянуть Гарри к себе и покончить с разговорами.

Гарри коротко кивнул, снова изогнув губы в усмешке.

— Можно и так сказать. — Он скрестил перед собой руки и вдруг стал выглядеть до странного уязвимым. — В этом году я понял, что ты мне нравишься. Что я смог посмотреть на тебя иначе после...

— Я тоже, — перебил Драко. Гарри растерянно на него уставился, и Драко впился взглядом его обнаженное тело. Хватит разговоров, ответов уже набралось достаточно. Он вскинул голову и хрипло заявил: — Я тоже хочу жить своей жизнью.

Гарри качнулся вперед и без колебаний поцеловал его. 

Он обвел языком нижнюю губу Драко изнутри, затем углубил поцелуй, так что их языки встретились: словно Гарри уже все себе представил и решил действовать, а не неуклюже обжиматься, как раньше. Вот только когда Драко перестало хватать дыхания, а Гарри стал нежно покрывать поцелуями его шею, ничего такого уж необычного он не почувствовал. Конечно, Драко помнил, что им предстоит, но не забывал и о Гарри, о его губах и запахе. Тот прижал его к матрасу, и Драко застонал, едва он вклинил колени между его бедер и потерся о него членом. Схватив Гарри за волосы и потянув к себе, он приник к нему в поцелуе — совсем неловком и в то же время волнующем. Куда лучше любого другого, что был у них прежде.

— А как мы?.. — сбивчиво пробормотал Гарри ему в губы.

— А как ты хочешь? — спросил Драко, немного набравшись уверенности. Их члены терлись друг о друга между животами, и голос Гарри уже звучал слегка несдержанно:

— Я бы хотел... то есть мне... оба варианта, но...

— Ты, — Драко прикусил его шею, — сегодня засунешь в меня член. — И когда Гарри с дрожью кивнул, уткнувшись лбом Драко в плечо, это показалось абсолютно правильным — пусть Гарри и малость рассмеялся, стоило ему добавить: — Наоборот попробуем как-нибудь в другой раз, — чтобы он ничего себе не напридумывал.

— Ага. — Подняв голову, Гарри облизал губы, затем скользнул языком по губам Драко. — Все способы, мы попробуем все. — Он улегся на Драко, подтянув ноги, раздвинул ему коленом бедра и устроился между ними. Драко задрожал, проведя ладонями по спине Гарри и почувствовав, как движутся мышцы под теплой кожей. Призвав из своей тумбочки смазку, которую они уже наносили на пальцы, Гарри нетерпеливо поцеловал его и без промедления открыл тюбик. Он поджал под себя пятки, и Драко отстраненно подумал, что выпирающий член Гарри мог бы выглядеть комично, если бы от желания к нему прикоснуться у Драко не шла кругом голова. Тоже приподнявшись, он оперся на одну руку и шире развел ноги. 

Гарри замер и взглянул на него отчасти ласково, а отчасти предупреждающе.

— Я, э-э... — Он выдавил на пальцы чуть-чуть смазки, осмотрел их и добавил еще немного. — Я хотел бы попробовать... до того как...

Ухмыльнувшись, Драко легко провел указательным пальцем по всей длине его члена, снизу нежно придерживая подушечкой большого пальца.

— Тогда не кончай пока, — сказал он, подавив смешок.

— Придурок, — пробормотал Гарри, но уголок рта у него приподнялся.

— Кто бы гово... — насмешливо начал Драко, но Гарри сжал его за бедро и страстно, жарко поцеловал, скользнув свободной рукой ему между ног. Влажно обхватил член, и Драко вскрикнул, на секунду вскинув бедра, стоило Гарри опуститься ниже и коснуться его между ягодиц. Драко мигом растерял способность язвить и выгнул спину, больше опираясь уже не на задницу, а на копчик, и закрыл глаза, стоило Гарри нащупать его дырку и начать ее массировать. Он то просовывал смазанный палец внутрь, то убирал, снова и снова, пока Драко не перестал толком осознавать, что происходит: он даже и не подозревал, что у него там столько нервных окончаний, которые так легко стимулировать. Мышцы стали как желе, на члене выступила тоненькая ниточка смазки, и Драко вновь упал на спину, тут же услышав, как Гарри свистяще выдохнул. Рука его застыла.

— Продолжай, — хрипло произнес Драко. — Мне приятно, продолжай.

Гарри поднял взгляд и кивнул, на этот раз протолкнув внутрь уже два пальца. Драко накрыл член ладонью, опустив его к тазовой косточке и стараясь слишком сильно не сжимать. Качнул бедрами и вдруг осознал, что тихо заскулил.

— Я хочу... — Гарри просунул пальцы глубже и развел их кончики, с каждым движением раздвигая все сильнее. Он сдвинул темные брови, прикусил губу, и Драко хотел бы помочь, но способен был лишь подаваться навстречу руке Гарри, совсем потерявшись в ощущениях. В оцепенении он подметил, что дыхание Гарри сбилось, а глаза стали почти черными. Но он так и продолжал трахать Драко пальцами, расслабляя неподатливые мышцы, пока тот не задергался под ним.

— Е-еще один, — прерывисто попросил Драко. Из члена уже текла смазка, а от пальцев Гарри, которые то дразняще в него проникали, то исчезали, по всему члену маленькими уколами растекалось удовольствие.

— Драко, — выдохнул Гарри, словно готовясь заспорить. Но потом все же вытащил пальцы и добавил к ним третий — так много они оба прежде не пробовали. Драко ощутил прилив эйфории: несмотря на резь от пальцев, с каждым толчком его задница все больше растягивалась. Даже дискомфорт приятно будоражил, стоило только подумать, что его тело приспосабливается к Гарри и скоро он сможет войти. Затем Гарри застонал, перевел взгляд на лицо Драко — глаза у него мрачно блестели — и вдруг снова накрыл его собой, осыпая шею отчаянными влажными поцелуями. Членом он потерся Драко о бедро, увлажняя его еще и там. — Пожалуйста, — прошептал он едва слышно. — Пожалуйста, позволь мне.

Драко со свистом втянул воздух, кое-как заставив себя сосредоточиться и кивнуть.

— Ага. — Он повернулся и укусил Гарри за ухо — может, слишком сильно, но Гарри в тот момент как раз нажал на изумительный комок нервов внутри него. — Ляг на спину.

— На...

— На спину, Поттер, блядь, — прорычал Драко, приподнявшись и столкнув Гарри коленом с себя. Тот послушно убрал пальцы, второпях растерев смазку по члену, и перевернулся, обхватив для равновесия Драко за пояс. Тот надавил ему на плечи, заставляя лечь на кровать. Дышал Драко тяжело, а чувствовал себя как в тумане и уже не мог больше ждать — хотя и сам не до конца понимал, чего именно. Задница слегка побаливала и стала какой-то очень уж чувствительной — странно было все время о ней думать, но члену, кажется, это только нравилось, раз при каждом движении он подергивался. Драко уже почти был готов кончить.

Гарри вцепился одной рукой ему в пояс, а второй — в напряженное бедро, и Драко сел на него сверху. На миг он замешкался, затем обхватил член Гарри и направил в себя, пока не ощутил, как округлая головка уперлась куда надо. Гарри уставился на него во все глаза, весь застыв, разве что сжимая и разжимая руки. Вдохнув поглубже, Драко стиснул зубы и стал опускаться.

— Малф... — Гарри осекся, лицо у него исказилось. Драко двинул бедрами и зашипел, когда головка вдруг проскользнула внутрь. Он был готов к боли, но все оказалось не так страшно, как он ожидал. Чуть расслабившись, Драко опустился чуть ниже и полузадушенно выдохнул, когда член проник в него еще на пару дюймов. Дискомфорт был, да: жжение и какое-то тянущее чувство — теперь уже не от пальцев, а от твердого, толстого и крепкого члена. И именно от этой заполненности становилось так хорошо, что забывалась любая боль — Драко чувствовал в себе давление крупного члена, чувствовал, как тот пульсирует. Он насадился до конца, вплотную прижавшись задницей к бедрам Гарри, и перевел дыхание.

— Черт, — пробормотал он, стараясь привыкнуть. На пробу качнулся, потом уже сильнее, и низко застонал, когда голова закружилась. Драко начал медленно двигать бедрами вверх-вниз, от чего член Гарри то выскальзывал из него, то наоборот надавливал как раз куда надо. Наконец он ускорил темп и быстро растворился в удовольствии, закрыв глаза. Его член то и дело терся о живот Гарри, и оба эти ощущения так идеально совпадали, от них стало так приятно, что Драко даже чуть выгибался, чтобы все чаще скользить членом по коже Гарри. Он услышал свое имя — а за ним и фамилию, — но все не решался открыть глаза и сбиться с ритма, пока резкий, глубокий толчок Гарри не вернул его обратно в реальность.

Гарри смотрел на него снизу вверх, отчаянно стиснув зубы и явно сдерживаясь из последних сил. Пальцы его впивались Драко в кожу, лоб был покрыт потом, а лохматые волосы разметались по подушке.

— Малфой, — выдавил он, но уже на полуслове голос его подвел, — быстрее. Боже. Еще.

Задрожав, Драко уперся обеими руками о матрас и опустился на Гарри.

— Ты тоже можешь двигаться, знаешь ли. — Он хотел сказать это с усмешкой, но вышло что-то подозрительно похожее на улыбку. Гарри рвано выдохнул, глаза его засияли. Задрав голову, он поцеловал Драко и в то же время с силой сжал его за бедра, потянув на себя и сразу толкнувшись вверх. Улыбка Драко мигом исчезла, и, как бы ни было горячо и сказочно раскачиваться на члене Гарри неторопливо, сейчас его захватил прилив такой жажды, что Драко аж зарычал — и еще громче, когда Гарри вновь это повторил. Он пристально, с вызовом поглядел на Драко и облизал губы. Тот напряг бедра и привстал, стоило Гарри на секунду осесть на кровать, а потом с силой опустился вниз, когда Гарри снова подался навстречу. — Вот... вот так, ага, — выдавил Драко, опираясь на предплечья. Голос у него стал непривычно высоким. Их тела соприкоснулись снова, и член Драко оказался между ними зажат. Яички у него напряглись и набухли, при каждом движении бедер он ощущал ими жесткие волосы в паху Гарри, ощущал его дыхание, когда их губы встречались в торопливых невесомых поцелуях.

— Я сейчас кончу, — прошептал Гарри. Их трах уже превратился в бешеную скачку, Гарри даже почти не вытаскивал член, только вбивался все глубже, а Драко дергал бедрами, почти их не вскидывая. Ему казалось, что из места, где они соединены, по всему телу разбегались вспышки удовольствия.

— Этого я и хочу, — отозвался Драко. В груди закололо — хотя странно было в такой момент это подмечать. Драко прижался к Гарри так близко, что теперь чувствовал стук его сердца. Затем Гарри опять приподнялся, опираясь за спиной на одну руку, а второй плотно обвил Драко за пояс, удерживая их вместе. Колени у него подогнулись, так что Драко сполз ниже, бедра непреклонно толкались вверх, глаза закрылись, а дыхание сорвалось. Кончая, Гарри даже не вскрикнул — лишь тихо, отрывисто заскулил, словно от боли, и уткнулся щекой во впадину плеча Драко. Тот прочувствовал этот звук вплоть до костей, прочувствовал резкое наслаждение Гарри, будто свое собственное, будто он наконец избавился от тяжести, которую так долго носил. Внутри растекалась теплая сперма, член Гарри все еще пульсировал, и Драко зарычал от разочарования, так как ему было невероятно хорошо, но он не мог... никак не мог...

Гарри распахнул глаза, и на его лице все еще читалось напряжение. Обхватив член Драко кулаком, он провел большим пальцем под головкой и уже ритмичнее задвигал бедрами, не отводя взгляда от глаз Драко. Стоило ему всего несколько раз сжать член и чуть потянуть, как Драко ахнул и кончил следом, подскакивая на все еще отчасти твердом члене Гарри и покрывая его грудь с рукой длинными струями спермы. Он слепо поцеловал Гарри — в ухо, в висок, в подбородок, — и крепко ухватился за его плечи, содрогаясь от удовольствия.

Они еще долго так молча сидели и пытались отдышаться, пока на коже высыхал пот. Вскоре стало совсем неудобно, член Гарри обмяк и начал выскальзывать, но Гарри все равно плотно прижимал его к себе и мягко, тепло дышал Драко в шею. Сморгнув с глаз сонливость, тот наконец поднял голову. Сердце по-прежнему колотилось. Гарри с улыбкой поцеловал его, и Драко не разжимал рук, пока он не отстранился.

— По-моему, уже Рождество, — пробормотал Гарри.

Кивнув, Драко осторожно слез с него и поглядел на часы на тумбочке. Чуть поморщился от ломоты в теле — оказывается, при трахе нагрузка на мышцы еще больше, чем при полетах, подумать только, — и, взяв палочку, наскоро наложил на постельное белье чары свежести, а на себя с Гарри — очищающие. Подумал было призвать свою пижаму и зелье для расслабления мышц, благо с утра оно точно понадобится, но поленился и с зевком залез под одеяло к Гарри. Тот уже удобно устроился на подушках.

— Остальные свои подарки можешь открыть с утра, — вяло сказал Драко, выключив свет.

— Думаешь, среди них найдется еще такой же? — спросил Гарри, приподняв уголок рта. Драко закатил глаза, не позволяя восторгу, который охватил его внутри, отразиться на лице.

— Сперва моя очередь, — отрезал он.

— Это можно устроить. — Гарри тоже зевнул. Он подвинулся чуть ближе, и Драко со вздохом сдался, повернулся на бок и позволил Гарри прижаться к себе в той же позе, в какой они часто просыпались. Обвив рукой его грудь, Гарри закинул на него одну ногу, а мягким членом скользнул в ложбинку между ягодиц. На Драко мигом накатила слабая волна похоти, но он слишком устал, да и все тело болело, так что лень было даже шевелиться. Он уставился на свою елку и, все дольше и медленнее моргая, начал разглядывать слабо поблескивающие хрустальные шары. Освещали их лишь мерцающие игрушки на елке Гарри.

— Ого, — сонно проговорил он, — уже Рождество. — Снова достав палочку, Драко направил ее на елку, пробормотал заклинание и улыбнулся, когда Гарри вскинул голову от внезапного сияния. Драко даже вытянул шею, заглядывая ему в лицо.

— Я думал, до них надо дотронуться, — выдохнул он, широко раскрытыми глазами вытаращившись на мгновенно ожившие шары — каждый из которых светился, подрагивал и рассказывал какую-то историю.

— Не на Рождество. — Драко вновь улыбнулся, как беспомощный дурак, стоило Гарри рассеянно поцеловать его в шею. И тут же заставил себя нахмуриться. — Иди спать, утром шары никуда не денутся.

Гарри фыркнул, но с явной неохотой опять улегся.

— И не притворяйся, ты явно подсветил их, чтобы меня впечатлить.

— Так это все, что мне бы потребовалось? — тихо спросил Драко после нескольких ударов сердца.

Тишина казалась буквально осязаемой, а потом Гарри поцеловал его в затылок, слегка коснувшись губами волос, и это... явно о чем-то говорило — четко и ясно.

***

— Драко. — Теплая рука ткнула его в плечо. — Драко.

Застонав, Драко зарылся лицом в подушку и сдавленно промычал:

— Просто подрочи мне на спину, Поттер. Я устал.

Гарри фыркнул и еще сильнее пихнул его в плечо.

— Может быть, позже. Сейчас Рождество.

— Ну конечно, — пробубнил Драко, — сам получил в подарок трах, а мне подрочишь на спину. Только потому, что ты спас мир...

— Да проснись уже, — сказал Гарри с такой досадой, что Драко сразу понял: это не сон.

С трудом подняв голову, он уставился слипающимися глазами на Гарри. Тот склонился над кроватью, загораживая собой елку. Выглядел Гарри взволнованным и нетерпеливым, глаза за стеклами очков ярко сияли.

— Еще темно. — Драко опять уронил голову на подушку. — И мне холодно.

— Ничего тебе не холодно, — заспорил Гарри. — Ты просто ленишься.

— Посмотрим, как ты сам заговоришь, когда получишь мой член себе в...

— Да боже мой, — вздохнул Гарри. Драко приоткрыл один глаз и ухмыльнулся: на лице у него читалось отчаяние. Снова закрыв глаза, он услышал: — Ладно. Свои подарки я открою, а с тобой мы потом их обсудим.

Слепо нащарив палочку, Драко бросил на Гарри уничижительный взгляд и призвал к кровати все шесть завернутых в сверток подарков, бесцеремонно засунув всю эту кучу под одеяло.

— Возвращайся в постель и получишь свои чертовы подарки.

— И почему у тебя такое плохое настроение? — подивился Гарри и взгромоздился на кровать — чуть ли не прямо на Драко, хотя подарки он явно старался не раздавить.

— Потому что я уже месяцами не высыпаюсь, безмозглый ты придурок! — прорычал Драко, наконец перевернувшись, убрав волосы с лица и не переставая ворчать себе под нос. Но все же проводил взглядом упругую задницу и член Гарри, пока тот не залез под одеяло. — Весь прошлый год я почти не спал, а потом меня поселили с тобой, ты стал все время дрочить, и мы начали спать вместе, и... и...

Поток его жалоб прервал смех Гарри.

— А ты смешной. — Он скорбно помотал головой. Закатив глаза, Драко со вздохом сел и облокотился о спинку кровати. Гарри рассеянно поправил ему сбившуюся под копчиком подушку, и Драко, не сдержавшись, растянул губы в улыбке. Потом снова вздохнул и протер глаза.

— Сколько сейчас времени?

Ответил Гарри почти робко:

— Пять утра. Почти.

— Гарри!

Гарри втянул голову в плечи, но уголок рта у него приподнялся, и как бы Драко ни пытался и дальше оставаться раздраженным, от улыбки Гарри его сердце каждый раз замирало. Отвернувшись, он прижал под одеялом колени к груди и оглядел обе елки. Под его елкой лежало просто безумное количество подарков — больше всего от матери, которая всегда с ними перебарщивала, и от Панси. Под елкой Гарри их нашлось уже гораздо меньше — только то, что прислали Уизли, и редкие подарки от приятелей (Лавгуд презентовала плохо замаскированный ананас: из золотой бумаги проглядывали все очертания, даже листья были обернуты отдельно). Всю уйму сов с подарками, едва их проверили, Гарри перенаправил в благотворительные организации, потому что такой вот он человек.

Мальчик-который-выжил сидел у него в постели. Драко дернулся, на миг растерявшись и не зная, как вести себя дальше.

— Извини, — сказал Гарри. Когда Драко обернулся, вид у него был виноватый. — Мне надо было подождать.

— Нет, не извиняйся. — Драко сложил на коленях руки и уткнулся в них щекой. Посмотрел на Гарри и кивнул. — Открой какой-нибудь.

Просияв, Гарри с лучезарной улыбкой схватил первый из плоских свертков, еще раз посмотрел на Драко и разорвал упаковочную бумагу. Достал оттуда свиток пергамента, с тихим шорохом развернул и принялся невыразительным голосом читать:

_Уважаемый мистер Джеймс,_

_Мы рады сообщить, что ваш материал проходит в печать. Ваша статья «Восхождение нового Министерства?» вышла увлекательной, остроумной и в свете войны несомненно произведет сильный эффект. В соответствии с вашими инструкциями, я пишу это письмо сразу после прочтения статьи и полностью осознаю, что на ваш пергамент наложены чары конфиденциальности, которые не позволят мне или другим скопировать текст или запомнить его в достаточной мере, чтобы переписать..._

Гарри вопросительно на него покосился, и Драко пожал плечами.

— Мне это показалось разумным, — объяснил он, и Гарри продолжил читать.

_...и что для вас очень важно сохранить анонимность. Прилагаем контракт, который гарантирует вам полную конфиденциальность и позволит публиковать статьи под любым псевдонимом на ваш выбор. Также после проверки банковского счета, который вы нам назовете, мы переведем на него сумму в размере сотни галлеонов. Пожалуйста, попросите своего поверенного изучить контракт и отправьте письмо (не зачарованное) с любыми вопросами, если такие у вас возникнут, чтобы мы могли договориться о личной встрече — чего мне бы очень хотелось._

_Отвечая на ваш вопрос о постоянном трудоустройстве: в данный момент мы можем (с радостью) предложить вам либо оплачиваемую стажировку, либо профессиональное обучение с вероятной возможностью публиковаться у нас и дальше. Должность в штате можно получить после года обучения. Во втором контракте оговорены требования, зарплата и бонусы._

_С нетерпением жду встречи с вами и благодарю за статью._

_С уважением,_

_Эсмеральда Каслвайт_  
Главный редактор  
Еженедельника “Магический мир” 

Гарри отложил всю стопку пергамента на тумбочку Драко, отодвинув ее кончиком пальца подальше с таким видом, будто письмо проклято и от небрежного обращения может взорваться. Желудок Драко рухнул куда-то вниз от тревоги: он не мог понять выражения лица Гарри.

— Это просто вариант, — взволнованно затараторил он, когда молчание совсем уже затянулось. И вгляделся в профиль Гарри. — На всякий случай. А то, знаешь ли, твои статьи оказались не так чудовищны, как я сперва ожидал — разве что почерк, но здесь меня выручили чары перевода, — но если ты все же решишь пойти на аврорские курсы...

— Спасибо, — отозвался Гарри.

— ...тогда, конечно, тебе лучше так и сделать. О, — Драко оборвал свою несвязную речь и осторожно ответил: — Не за что.

Гарри со вздохом к нему повернулся, потирая ладонью шрам — словно напоминая себе о нем. Но выражение лица у Гарри было добродушным, а взгляд он не сводил с Драко, будто искал что-то у него в глазах.

— Даже Рон с Гермионой еще не знают, что я... кое в чем сомневаюсь, — признался он. — Не знаю, смогу ли я в итоге там работать, но спасибо. Правда. Драко, это почти что, — на секунду его голос сорвался, — слишком. Получить возможность заниматься чем-то другим. Я не знаю, что сказать.

— Можешь дать мне открыть один из моих подарков, — после небольшой паузы предложил Драко. Гарри хрипло рассмеялся и махнул рукой.

— Всего лишь сезонные билеты в вип-ложу на «Паддлмир Юнайтед», — сказал он таким тоном, словно это не столь же расточительно, как и новая «Молния 2000». — И раз уж я знаю, что играть тебе нравится больше, чем смотреть матчи, то согласился сняться в рекламе Британской лиги при условии, что смогу привести с собой еще кого-то. Так что мы сыграем матч вместе с «Паддлмир Юнайтед» и «Соколами». Не знаю только, в какую команду тебя определят ловцом. Это далеко не так круто, как то, что ты сделал для меня.

— Какого... — Драко сорвал обертку с плоских маленьких коробочек, отказываясь поверить своим глазам. Вытаращился сперва на Гарри, потом на билеты в руках, и так по кругу. Кое-как он выдавил: — Это же не вип-ложа. Это места вместе с игроками.

— Почти то же самое.

Драко фыркнул.

— Даже мой отец не смог бы раздобыть... — Он прикусил губу, скользнув взглядом по лицу Гарри. Тот почему-то сразу оживился.

— Ой! У меня, э-э... вроде как еще кое-что для тебя есть. Этот подарок я даже не упаковал. Только подожди, хочу сначала открыть свои рождественские игрушки.

Все еще не придя в себя, Драко машинально его одернул.

— Мы сыграем прямо с командами?

Гарри весело засмеялся.

— Это красный подарок и есть. Я просто взял прошлогодний буклет и зачаровал его так, что там появились наши лица, — сообщил он, развязывая ленточки сразу на обеих квадратных коробочках.

— Перестань рассказывать мне о подарках, пока я их даже не открыл! — возмутился Драко, тоже начав с подарка в красной обертке. Он открыл было рот, чтобы высказать Гарри все как следует, но замер, когда тот разом зажег оба шара: шар со вселенной, который находился в семье Драко уже несколько поколений и так Гарри заворожил (слава Мерлину, он ничего не заподозрил, когда они два дня назад вешали звездные игрушки и его среди них не нашлось), и второй шар, совсем новый. Оба сразу засветились, хотя Гарри держал их за ленты — должно быть, вчерашнее заклинание Драко подействовало и на них.

— Драко...

— Со вселенной, э-э... антиквариат, не забывай об этом, пожалуйста, — запинаясь, сказал он, чувствуя, как запылали щеки. — Так что будь с ним поосторожнее. И я прошу прощения за размытые воспоминания во втором: как оказалось, Макгонагалл, по ее словам, — он кашлянул в кулак, — «слегка перебрала» на свадьбе твоих родителей. А воспоминания Хагрида могут смотреться малость непропорционально из-за его... наследственности, — с беспокойством добавил Драко: порой он ему с трудом удавалось подобрать слова, чтобы никого не обидеть. Но Гарри обычно не возмущался, раз видел, что он старается. — Так что...

Гарри пристально вглядывался во вращающийся шар: внутри показалась Лили в богемном кремовом платье до щиколоток. С талии начинался шлейф и ниспадал на пол, а подол был расшит бледно-золотыми ромашками. С короной из цветов на распущенных волосах и с букетом полевых цветов в руках она шла к крохотному алтарю, где ее уже ждали отец Гарри и Сириус Блэк.

На этот раз Драко, несмотря на увлажнившиеся глаза Гарри, сразу понял, что все сделал правильно. Он коснулся его запястья, тут же отвернувшись, когда тот быстро заморгал. Затем заговорил, давая Гарри время успокоиться:

— Если ты не хочешь вешать на свою елку рождественский шар Малфоев — ничего страшного. Мне просто показалось, что он тебе понравился, а из вещей твоей семьи я ничего не нашел. Но в Рождество на каждой елке должна быть антикварная игрушка — на удачу. Думаю, даже у Уизли парочка есть.

— Есть, — наконец сказал Гарри. Когда Драко поднял на него взгляд, в его глазах уже не стояли непролитые слезы. Он аккуратно убрал шары обратно в коробки и вскинул голову. — Я не влюблен в тебя, Драко...

— Вот и славно. — Драко сдержанно кивнул, несмотря на колющую боль где-то в животе. Это правда было не важно, хотя, по его мнению, о таком незачем объявлять вслух. — Я ведь подарил их не потому, что так думал.

— ... но, по-моему, скоро полюблю, — продолжил Гарри. — Мне кажется, я уже понемногу...

— Погоди, что? — Драко тоже вскинулся. — Из-за подарков?

Гарри тихо рассмеялся.

— Нет. Просто так.

— Почему? — спросил Драко. Гарри открыл рот, но тут же дернулся — дверь вдруг открылась, и вошли Уизли с Гермионой, споря на ходу.

— У них горит свет, — настаивал Уизли, — и мама просила зайти пораньше, так почему бы и не...

— Это грубо, Рон, — пожурила его Гермиона, явно не осознавая, что они с Уизли все равно уже зашли в комнату и, стоя посреди нее, обсуждали, можно ли войти без стука. Драко вытаращился на них, выше подтянув одеяло, а Гарри сдавленно захихикал — так, что затрясся матрас. — Нельзя просто... о, боже ж ты мой! — Она накрыла лицо ладонями в варежках, едва их обоих заметила — совсем голых под одеялом, одна нога Гарри была видна почти до бедра. — Нам так жаль!

— С чего это? — Уизли странно покосился на нее. — Они ведь не спят, видишь?

— Рон, — простонала она, выглянув из-за варежек и снова закрыв лицо. — Они...

— Уже открывают подарки! — Уизли, которого Драко мигом решил опять называть Роном, невозмутимо посмотрел на них с Гарри, чуть ли не вплотную прижавшихся друг к другу в постели, и даже бровью не повел. Сам он тоже уселся в изголовье. Драко безразлично на него поглядел, а Гарри, похоже, подавился воздухом.

— Р-Рон, м-может быть, сейчас н-не время, — просипел он сквозь безудержный смех.

— Рождество же! — возразил Рон.

Гермиона («Грейнджер», — издевательски подумал Драко, раз уж силы духа у нее оказалось поменьше, чем у Рона) полузадушенно пискнула и, развернувшись, выбежала из комнаты с громким криком: «Счастливого Рождества!» В дверной косяк она не врезалась каким-то чудом: пронеслась всего в дюйме от него, так и не открыв глаза.

— Рон, — осторожно начал Драко, понадеявшись, что его не разберет такой же приступ смеха, как и Гарри, — мы голые.

— А. — Рон призвал из открытой упаковки на столе Драко мятную ириску. — Так вы хотите одеться?

— Проваливай, — наконец не выдержал Гарри. — Твою мать, Рон!

Хихикнув, Рон наконец встал. Открыл свой рюкзак и, достав два подарка, положил их на кровать.

— От нас с Гермионой.

— Спасибо. — Гарри закатил глаза. Подмигнув, Рон кинул каждому по ириске — оба умудрились синхронно поймать свою и обменялись такими понимающими взглядами, что на лице Драко сама собой расплылась улыбка.

— Один из них для Драко, — заявил Рон, отойдя от кровати. Сердце у того замерло. — Спишемся позже! — Рон закрыл за собой дверь, поставив Драко перед ужасным выбором: либо сразу выяснить, что Рон и Грейнджер ему подарили, либо же...

— Почему? Почему я? — спросил Драко, только сейчас — когда задал вопрос — осознав, как сильно его это все время терзало.

— Причин масса, — ответил Гарри, влегкую продолжив прерванный разговор. Улыбка, которая играла у него на губах всю встречу с Роном и Грейнджер, стала еще мягче. — Мне нравится, что ты такой... романтик, даже после...

— Я ничуть, — оскорбленно отрезал Драко, — не романтичен.

— Не романтичен, а романтик, — уточнил Гарри, словно была какая-то разница. И снова посмотрел на шар у себя в коробке. — Хотя...

— Я просто хорошо подбираю подарки, — Драко задрал нос. — Так уж меня воспитали.

— Малфой. — Гарри почесал в затылке, и Драко сразу раскусил, что он так тянет время. — Так и есть, да. Но я о другом. Рон очень любит своих родителей, но он точно не вспомнит, каким они пользовались связующим заклинанием и какова их совместимость.

Лицо Драко обдало жаром.

— Здесь нет ничего ненормального. Я с детства многому научился: говорю на латыни, на французском, даже немного на русалочьем и гоблинском языках. Я могу организовать банкет на тысячу гостей и даже умею играть ноктюрн Шопена в фа миноре — без чар! — торжествующе добавил он, хотя последний раз ему это удавалось лет в пятнадцать. — Чистокровным и вне Хогвартса дают всестороннее образование.

— И сколько из этого ты выучил, потому что так... — Гарри слегка замялся, — было надо? Потому что ты хотел того же, что и остальные?

— Все, — растерянно ответил Драко, и Гарри невесело усмехнулся.

— Нет, я хотел спросить, ты что-нибудь выбрал сам? А не из-за того, что тебе это подсунул учитель?

Драко дернул головой, признавая его правоту.

— И что?

Гарри пожал плечами.

— И то. Это мне в тебе и нравится.

— Что я хотел походить на своих родителей? — неверяще уточнил Драко, внимательно вглядываясь в Гарри: вдруг он под оборотным. — Ты забыл, кем они были? Кем я...

Гарри вдруг испытующе на него посмотрел и обхватил Драко за предплечье, грубо проведя по нему пальцами второй руки. Это ничуть не напоминало то нежное, робкое прикосновение много недель назад, когда Гарри дотронулся до него во сне: теперь он хмурился и поджимал губы. Драко попытался было отодвинуться, но Гарри смерил его цепким взглядом и только сильнее сжал ладонь. Таким он видел Гарри не впервые, но понятия не имел, как это понимать. Тот передумал из-за того, что Драко не сумел удержать рот на замке?

— Это, — тихо сказал Гарри, — ничего о тебе не говорит. Ты хотел стать таким, потому что наедине с тобой родители вели себя иначе и показали тебе кое-что, чем ты восхищался. С чего бы тебе к ним не прислушиваться? — Голос его стал скрипучим, Гарри явно с трудом выдавливал из себя слова. — Я тоже в детстве много что делил на... правильное или неправильное. Но на свою семью я даже не ориентировался: они не очень ко мне относились. — Он вздохнул. — Я не оправдываю то, что произошло — что они натворили и что ты натворил, — но ты ведь осознаешь, что это неправильно, поэтому мне незачем даже объяснять... И это еще один ответ на твой вопрос «почему».

Драко молча посмотрел сперва на него, затем на их руки — теплая ладонь Гарри почти целиком накрыла его предплечье. Он еще раз прокрутил в голове услышанное, понемногу осознавая абсурдную мысль, будто Гарри мог — серьезно был способен — что-то к нему чувствовать. И облизал губы.

— Прости, но я тебе не верю, — произнес он, сам сразу поморщившись от того, как это прозвучало. Хотел уже что-нибудь добавить, но Гарри кивнул, словно все понимал.

— Я знаю. Иногда в такое поверить непросто. — Его взгляд смягчился. — Но пытайся и дальше, ладно?

Тихо хмыкнув, Драко решил разрядить обстановку.

— Я тебе нравлюсь, — другого слова он старательно избегал, — потому что я... я... — Драко молча развел руками. — Потому что я романтичный придурок, которому нравится Рождество? Подумать только, тебя даже не впечатлило, что я говорю на русалочьем языке.

Гарри криво усмехнулся.

— Похоже на то. Куда больше меня привлекают романтичные придурки. — Он хихикнул, когда Драко усмехнулся в ответ, и, еще раз сжав его предплечье, наконец отпустил. — У меня для тебя еще кое-что есть.

— Я знаю, — протянул Драко, обрадовавшись, что они избежали неловкого момента. Он взял последний подарок в квадратной упаковке и ухмыльнулся. — И что бы там могло быть...

К его удивлению, Гарри перехватил сверток, мигом покраснев.

— Нет, это не то. Не совсем. Там ничего нет — коробка просто для... для вида. Обозначить, что подарок есть. — Он так быстро тараторил, что точно врал. Драко благосклонно кивнул, давая Гарри время успокоиться, и небрежно положил подарок между ними.

— Ладно. А что тогда?

Гарри с почти нескрываемой паникой покосился на коробку. Драко прямо мог прочесть его мысли: если снова ее схватить, то этим он практически прокричит, что внутри есть что-то, чего он не хочет Драко показывать. Наконец он обманчиво расслабленно откинулся назад и слабо улыбнулся.

— Права на посещение.

— Чего? — Драко сдвинул брови, все еще размышляя о таинственном рождественском шаре. — На чт... — Оцепенев от шока, Драко разом все понял: осознание ударило его с силой бладжера. — Как?

— Сильно не радуйся, — огорченно сказал Гарри. — Они только для твоей мамы и только с нового года. Тебя туда не пустят, пока с него полностью не снимут запрет на посещение — а это будет только через пару лет из-за...

— Моей Метки, знаю, — выдохнул Драко. — Но...

— Мне надо было первым делом тебе сказать, извини, я просто...

Драко закрыл ему рот рукой, не дав договорить.

— Не извиняйся, — прошептал он, — только не за это. — Драко опустил руку и, блядь, опять готов был расплакаться. Черт бы побрал Гарри и его огромное чувство... непонятно чего. — Моя мать сможет его видеть?

— Два раза в неделю, — подтвердил Гарри, внимательно наблюдая за ним.

— Спасибо, — запоздало поблагодарил Драко, потирая защипавшие глаза. Широта этого жеста потрясла его до глубины души, — и как он еще мог самодовольно верить, будто нашел идеальный подарок? — даже губы задрожали. Вместо слов вышло какое-то хриплое бульканье: — Знаю, этого недостаточно, но... Спасибо. Я знаю, ты его ненавидишь, у тебя есть полное право его ненавидеть...

— И что? — перебил Гарри. — Мне же его видеть не придется, — добавил он, и Драко гортанно рассмеялся.

— Нет, никогда, — пообещал он. — Даже если...

— Даже если что? — с хитрым блеском в глазах спросил Гарри, когда Драко осекся. — Даже если мы все еще... Когда он выйдет?

Что произойдет еще через пять лет. Наверное, Драко никогда не поймет, как один и тот же человек умудрялся до беспомощности его очаровывать, умилять и в то же время выбешивать. Этот засранец минимум два раза в день вызывал у него желание и обнять его, и придушить.

— Я такого не говорил.

— Но подразумевал, — заспорил Гарри.

— Заткнись.

— Сам заткнись.

Драко несильно пихнул его локтем, а затем, когда Гарри расхохотался и закрыл глаза, молниеносно подхватил подарок и разорвал обертку. Гарри потянулся было ему помешать, но, как самодовольно отметил Драко, опоздал.

— Малфой! — бессильно прорычал Гарри, тщетно пытаясь отобрать подарок. Драко оттолкнул его руку, пораженно уставившись перед собой. — Ну правда, — жалобно начал Гарри, — это просто... Я же не знал, что ты подберешь мне такие... вдумчивые подарки, которые я действительно...

— О, это как раз вдумчиво, — слабым голосом отозвался Драко, не в силах оторвать взгляд — возможно, навсегда — от движущихся картинок внутри кристалла. — Какого хера, Поттер?

— Это была шутка, — несчастно стал оправдываться Гарри, закрыв лицо руками, и от этого Драко окончательно сломался.

Он издевательски расхохотался, еще раз отпихнув Гарри, когда тот попытался перехватить шар, и заехав ему локтем по ребрам. Теперь Гарри точно не выиграть. Драко ему это еще не раз припомнит: у него уже глаза стали высыхать, а он, возможно, в жизни больше не сможет моргнуть.

И он еще точно за это отыграется.

Потому что внутри шара были они двое: такое же воспоминание, как и в его подарке. Вот только здесь оказалась не свадьба в звездном свете и не какие-нибудь новоиспеченные родители, которые с бесконечной любовью улыбались орущему младенцу. Нет, шар показывал, как Гарри лихорадочно дрочил у Драко перед лицом, а длинные полосы спермы падали ему на щеки и влажные припухшие губы.

Когда сцена началась заново и Гарри, кончая, вытащил член у Драко изо рта, тот наконец сумел хоть на миг закрыть глаза. Слава Салазару — он уже подумал, что у него скоро выпадут глазные яблоки.

— Драко, — чуть ли не заскулил Гарри, красный как феникс. — Выкинь это, извини меня...

— Серьезно, Поттер, какого хуя? — Драко опять прыснул. — Счастливого, блядь, Рождества!

Гарри застонал.

— Боже, извини, я правда не знаю, чем я только думал. — Он провел рукой по лицу и все же взглянул на Драко, когда тот перестал хихикать. На какое-то время наступила тишина: Драко, так до конца и не отойдя от шока, вертел в руках шар, рассматривая воспоминание Гарри со всех сторон. Потом тот дотронулся до его бедра, и Драко, оглянувшись, увидел, как Гарри смущенно и виновато скривился. — Мне тогда в свою кровать? — полушутливо спросил он.

— Черт возьми, Поттер, ты полный кретин. — Драко положил шар на колени. Еще немного им полюбовался, решив потом повесить на елку, затем поднял взгляд на Гарри и наконец поверил: Гарри не наплевать и все не закончится скоро. Усмехнулся и опрометчиво, безнадежно нежно сказал: — Это и есть твоя кровать.


End file.
